The Kairoseki Incident
by Zombi-chan
Summary: Ace returns to life and his life is turned upside down by a 1/2 sibling. When is becomes apparent they will not be able to get along, the siblings find out about the truth about what a "Kairoseki" actually is. AceXMarco and OCXLaw
1. Prologue: New Life

Notes: The following is wild, twist, fanfiction for One Piece. Please be aware that this will be a strange story and I will bend it to my own desires for the story. I do not own any of the characters One Piece, but the plot and characters not in the manga are mine. Thank you very much and please enjoy.

* * *

**One Piece: The Kairoseki Incident  
**

Prologue: New Life

The snow started drifting earlier in the afternoon. The bright green vegetation now shimmered in its new white lining. The biggers trees groan under the massive weight of the snow. A heavy gust sweeps between the trees gathering up sparkling white snow crystals allowing them to sway and dance. However, upon the wind is an awful scent that is only buried under the snow; death. The force of the wind shoves the snow from the tops of the trees and adds to the blanket on the ground.

Unfortunately for the figure attempting to climb up the snowy hill, this makes the journey more difficult. The ominous overhanging branches keep threatening to dump their load right on top of the figure. One such branch, laden with large cup shaped leaves, finally droops. The leaves deposit the mass amounts of snow on the person in a sudden drop.

The figure is unharmed. For within the left hand of the well-worn leather glove is a bright red, yellow, and orange soul. This soul gives off so much heat that it melted the crystallized water before any damage could be done. In the right hand is a soul the color of the snow, but so powerful it created a barrier between the now droplets of water and the person.

The flame like soul rolled around in the hand as if it were laughing. The flames lick the gloves, but never burn the fabric. Still flickering with its own delight, the soul scuttles up the side of the arm.

'_Cheeky little fire-ass._' Thought the person in wonder as the figure continued up the snow-covered path.

The snow-white soul remains heavy and steady in the opposing hand. It had a quiet strength and steadiness the figure had come to enjoy. The patience this soul had certainly dwarfed the fire soul's. The figure admired the old white soul silent as it passed up from the snow-laden path, to a well-shoveled stone path, which led up to the top of the hill.

The figure stopped at the top of the hill where the old man sat.

He was a man with salt and pepper hair and large blank blue eyes. His white dress shirt is hidden underneath the orange cable knitted sweater. Overtop the sweater is the familiar long brown overcoat with its occasional bloodstains. The worn dark denim blue jeans vanish into the tall black boots with the shiny silver toes. In one hand he carries a red and white cane with a hefty bottle of gin and in the other, a clear opal needle. Two large black caskets lay in the snow on either side of the old man touching only at the end.

The brown bottle tips up and the man press the opening to his rosy lips. He pulls back from his liquor and his mouth spreads into an eerie grin, "Didja bring them?" he asks in a harsh raspy voice.

"Yes." Responds the figure with a feminine tone.

"It took ya a while." Snorts the old man, "Thought for sure Death woulda sent someone more experienced." He waves a hand dismissively, "But at least they're here."

The figure tucked under the hooded black coat blinks black eyes at the old man, "How long have the bodies been functional?"

"For one and half years." Smiles the old man, "Its like havin' two comatose children." He laughs jovially "Fuck though! I've never had more of a nightmare then tryin' ta force these bloody bodies to heal. Their nerves be shot, then their heart be failin'." He continues laughing, "Probably a good thing you didn't bring 'em sooner. They've only just been stabilized." He grins as footsteps start his way, "Had ta do two or three surgeries just ta fix the stupid bloody heart on both of these blokes."

The figure stops beside the man and his caskets. The black eyes glance first at one then the other.

The old man stands and shoves off the lids with the heels of his black boots. The lid '**thump**' deafly into the snow. "Gimme one." He grins extending a knarred and boney hand.

Due to the fire soul roaming about in the hood the figure gives the doctor the white soul.

The old man grins and his bare hand touches the energy, "Hullo Edward Newgate." Chuckles the old man wondering over to the massive body, "It's me! Superbia!" he chuckles and begins his work.

The figure that walked up the hill begins a fight with the fire soul. The person is surprised by the nervous anxiety of the flame soul. Reaching back with both sets of hands to the back of its neck where the soul has decided to hide, the person traps the dancing soul.

"What's with you?" the person asks aloud. There is a frustrated tone in the voice and an agitated edge. Carefully the figure coaxes the soul out from under the hood. Just as the red, yellow, and orange soul is in the worn leather gloved hand, the wind shoves the hood back. The face is blasted with cold air and the figure shivers violently.

As if in apology, the flame soul squirms out of the gloved hand and darts back up the arm. It nuzzles the face of the person who has carried it for the last six months, sharing its heat.

Superbia chuckles coming over to the figure, "You've made a friend!" he beams, "Which is quiet the accomplishment for you."

Glaring at the doctor, the genderless person cups the right hand and captures the fire soul again, "Thank you." It replies stiffly.

The old man smiles and cocks his head to the side as if studying the soul and the figure. After a moment, in which the person successfully traps the soul in both of the gloved hands, the doctor says, "Axis," and in a slow voice continues, "I think this one may know you."

"You're not about to go on another 'soul mate' lecture are you?" glowers Axis offering the soul to the old man's wrinkled hands.

Superbia shakes his salt and pepper haired head, "I am most serious, Axis." He takes the bouncing soul. As if he has been shocked the old man becomes still, "What is this?"

"The other soul Death gave me to return to this world." Responds Axis flatly.

The old man rubs his thumbs gently on the flame soul, calming the anxious person in his hands, "I feel as if I am carrying you."

Axis snorts rolling its black eyes.

"Yes I feel that, but this is you." He says gently bouncing the soul in his hands, "As in there something that feels like you."

"I'm flattered?" asks Axis, "These are pirate souls. I'm notta pirate. You know that, **pirates** know that. I'mean fuck."

The cracking in Axis' tone makes the doctor stop pressing and he turns. He walks over to the body of a dark haired man with a massive violent scar over his chest. As he kneels down and begins to coax the soul back into its body he feels a strange anxiety. Something is not right, but it's okay… or will be.

Notes: From the next chapter on, there will be illustrations that can be found on my tumblr - zombie-chan (plus the rest of the address)  
Please read, review, and visit tumblr for all illustrations.


	2. Escape

Notes: The following is wild, twist, fanfiction for One Piece. Please be aware that this will be a strange story and I will bend it to my own desires for the story. I do not own any of the characters One Piece, but the plot and characters not in the manga are mine. Thank you very much and please enjoy. (Please forgive my imperfection within my work.)

* * *

**One Piece: The Kairoseki Incident**

Chapter One: Escape from Marine Fort on Hurricane Island

The clinking of heavy steel chains stop when Axis halts. The soles of her feet seize up and induce painful cramps and the muscles in her calves, contract and pull. She is only a few feet from the newly caught pirate. Axis is not inclined to meet the eyes of the pirate and stares at the grubby stone floor. Fingers thread themselves through the top of her hair and yank her face up.

She is slightly regretting not cutting off all the hair on her head. It is cut just so that the sides are short and the strip down the middle is long in a half mohawk fohawk style. It is unfortunate in Axis's opinion because it has been pulled more in the last 48 hours of interrogation than she would have liked. Her eyes are black like her hair and heavy with dark circles from a lack of sleep. While her skin, which normally maintains a dark color, has become rather pale and sickly looking during her stay at the marine fort on Hurricane Island. In fact, she has been there for five grueling weeks.

Her arms are lashed behind her in a succession of locks that lead up to her shoulders. The muscles are nearly stone stiff from their position. The painful rubbing of the metal against her skin has caused dark bruises and abrasions. The injuries have her arms looking unnaturally splotchy. The military officers have learned her well over the years and have included the 700 milligrams of some sedative to keep her in check. It makes her vision blur.

At the moment, Axis wishes she could simply knock out, but her insomnia is proving to be troublesome.

The person in front of her with his echoing black eyes and freckled face was someone she has never met in all her travels and encounters with pirates. His tanned skin had bruises and a cheery grin was being ripped from his face. He was without a shirt and his pants were probably only held up by the belt with the large 'A' on the buckle. He seemed befuddled by her.

The marine officer at Axis's back introduces them to one another in a solemn, but grating tone, "_Portagas _D. Ace." He drawls slowly, "I would like to introduce you to someone."

In her drugged state, Axis rolls her eyes at the officer's smugness and lets her head lull back to look at the man. His clean-shaven face and square jaw are the most prominent features; Probably only second to his rather large nose. His small grey eyes glower down at her and she notes in her silence, that he has brown hair. She may need to remember him.

He in turn, shakes her so her head falls forward, "This is **Gol**. D. Axis." He must have been relishing the shock on the boy's face for a few seconds because he does not speak right away. When he begins again, it is in a sneer, "Axis I would like you to say hello to your _brother, _ Gol D. Ace."

"_Portgas!_" snarls Ace at the officer, snapping out of his daze.

The officer curls his lip at Ace, "Do not be foolish, boy. You and your sister will be executed together under the proper name you bare. Just as you did before and hopefully **this **time… you will stay dead."

"Wishful thinking does not suit you, Officer." Axis mutters as she inhales sharply.

Grabbing the back of Axis's shirt he shakes her so her arms move painfully, "What was that, girl?"

"Fuck you, that's what." She glowers tiredly, "I'mean what the fuck is this? I'm supposed to sit here and say hi to my brother, **now? **Couldn't this have waited until you were done trying to kill me? Or **if **you kill me?"

The officer shoves her hard. She is off balance and her mind does the quick calculating to brace itself. She is going to collide with the wall and then the floor. The impact however, is different. She hits into an overly warm body and realizes her newly introduced sibling has protected her. Ace is twisted just so that he can support her with her momentary lack of balance. He pushes her off himself so she can straighten.

Axis blinks at him and then in a lucid voice says, "Thank you." She is grabbed from behind and winces at the sharp shooting pain in her shoulders.

Axis watches as Ace's hands are grabbed from behind and wrists pushed upward.

"Bad blood must've run in Ol' Roger's veins. Two pirates from the same bloodline." Snorts one of the officers behind Ace.

Axis rolls her eyes, "I dunno a single pirate who believes I'mma pirate." Her voice slurs.

"Then you must not be in their rank!" jeers another officer.

There is pressure on her back and she is shoved forward. She can see Ace moving unsteadily ahead at the same time. The heavy metal doors open and spill in the late afternoon light with all its rosy hues. The pair walks forward to perch above the cheering crowd of marines.

A new practice keeps pirates from ever being hopeful again. Axis knows about the "Marine Fort Incident". This time, they will be executed on the spot to prevent such problems as an uprising. No stalling, except in this case. Having been there for five weeks worth of hurricanes, Axis knows the military is wary of a potential problem.

The guards force them to kneel in front of the crowd. The pair is supposed to have heads bowed in a 'remorseful' silence. Since Axis now knows Portagas D. Ace has already been down this road before, she is not surprised to see he keeps his head held high. Ace's coal black eyes remain narrowed at the crowd, and his lips pursed. His shoulder blades are rigid and weighted kairoseki cuffs bind his hands.

Execution day certainly has taken too long to get here. Axis is no stranger to the marines and no stranger to the hatred of the pirates. She keeps her eyes straight ahead, her jaw clenched shut, and her ears open. There is a smell in the air she knows. The omen of good fortune catches her attention in the crowd and she smiles wide.

The crowd falls into silence as the executioners come forward. No formal reading will be held until after they are dead. The prisoners have been at Hurricane Island too long. The long blades are presented forward, pulled up high and prearranged in an 'X' across the prisoners. The reflection in the blade shows each prisoner how mortal they are.

Portagas D. Ace swallows hard.

Blinking twice, Axis inhales the familiar harsh toxic aroma. Before the panic can set in, she forces herself to remain calm and waits for the pain.

The swords prepare to move and a gunshot rings out over the crowd. A momentary panic escalades and fades as Axis is thrown back. Her body crumples on the platform with a shoulder bleeding from an embedded bullet. There is a heavy silence that suppresses the naval forces.

The guards, offset by the shot, are suddenly guarding themselves instead of Ace.

Axis pushes herself up with her head. The wound bleeds freely and the metal brace holding her arms creaks as the arms shift around. Her spine regains its composure and she hauls herself up onto her legs. Then she stands. Those black glossy confused eyes have been replaced. The eyes are dilated strange and her jaw is loose in a wild smile.

"Axis! Stand down!" Is the order from the guard to Ace's left.

Axis looks at him sideways. The smile is scary and disconcerting. With her eyes in their dilated positions it makes her look mad. In the heavy silence, the brace hits the ground with one final movement from Axis's shoulders. She has carefully contorted her shoulders and arms to remove the device. However, her hands have not gone unscathed. Long lines of peeled flesh dangle from her hands and she holds her appendages up for the guards to see. Casually she tears the ragged skin off, but no blood falls from her hands. Then she rolls her shoulders forward with a variation of cracks and lets her body realign itself. There is no way that she can dislocate herself to remove the cuffs from around her ankles, but she is completely unconcerned.

"Kill her!" yells a commander's voice.

The entire world seems to mobilize, except Ace's captors. Axis knows them. They are watching for her next move. The swords swing down at her from her guards and she bends backwards. The movement of her body is like water. It is a smooth movement that is prepared to react to each assault. She avoids being cut a second time and opens her right hand.

The fingers are pressed tight against one another her thumb is pulled to the side making a bladed hand that strikes back with definitive force. The body of the assailant stops. The sword clatters and rolls to the side on the stone ground. Axis's hand goes through the stomach and drops out one of the kidney and a liver through the back.

She is slick with blood up to her elbow and withdraws her bloody weapon through the guard's stomach. There is a squelching noise and a crimson squirt of warm body fluid covers Axis's canvas shirt. She lets her assailant topple over onto the ground. Axis hears the cry of rage and despair from the second guard and she ducks his lunge. This guard is significantly taller and bigger than Axis and he falls on top of her. It is only a moment before another hand, another kidney and part of what looks like an intestine come out of the guard's back. His body goes limp over her.

This time Axis squirms underneath the man. He is overweight and painfully heavy, but he his less bulky by his arms. She manages to wiggle out from between tangle of the two guards bodies. Her feet slip out and kick the big man off, showing off the lack of the ankle braces. As she faces her new sibling, she flashes him a smile with a shiny key between her lips.

Axis starts for her brother and the two guards scatter without much of a threat. Clearly they remember the last encounter they survived. They jump into the crowd of people, shouting and screaming about the '_Daughter of Evil'_ coming to take revenge. Axis ignores their words and quickly kneels down by her brother's ankles. The key carefully fits into the lock and with one quick flick of the wrist the chains jangle down at his feet. She rolls her shoulders back telling them 'pop' a little more and grabs him by the cuffs. He will be of no use if his hands aren't free. The cuffs crumble at the welding points as she applies pressure to them and hit the ground with dull clanking noises. If the restraints had not been kairoseki cuffs, they would not have broken so easily.

It's like Ace's body ignites. His posture changes; the muscles in his shoulders relax, straighten, square themselves towards the marines clambering up the stairs to the execution platform. Axis can see his eyes narrow and focus. The first assailants charge forward and Ace stomps his foot against the wooden platform. Fire erupts from his feet and charts a quick path to the opening of the stairs. The flames become roaring bonfire that blocks the marines. He grins. The stage has only one entrance, but they have a moment to breathe.

Axis grabs him.

"I didn't burn you did I?" he blurts suddenly looking at her. Apparently he forgot she was standing so close to him.

Axis grins wider, "Do I look burned?" she smarts and tugs on his hand, "Let's go!"

"Go?" he retorts. "Go where? We have to go through the marines to get outta here, unless you can fly." He snorts.

Her face drops the smile as the adrenalin in her body is wearing off. However, her eyes pick out the fire escape and she clenches her hand. It surprises her that he reacts by clutching back. It is permission to do as she sees fit.

Axis quickly pulls him from the platform back towards the doors, but to the right. Beside the grand doors is a slender opening. There is a small staircase. He grips her hand harder and follows silently down the flights of steps. The world becomes black and Axis directs their path based solely on sound. The steps lead to a passage with dim lights. Her mind races ahead to quickly calculate where they are going. She recognizes the numbered doors with their plaques of who work in that area. She takes the next left down a hall to the opposite side of the building and then down another set of stairs.

The stairs end at a door she shoves open. They are just outside the marine fort on Hurricane Island on the left hand side where there are open rolling hills of green pastures. She pulls Ace along the edge of the building till they both the see the ocean. They break into a run down the grass plain. Ace stumbles briefly on a large stone hidden in the tall grass and recovers quickly. He must be used to having someone drag him places. At least Axis's assumes. They pass several large clumps of palm trees and the grass begins to thin out into the yellow sand.

They tread carefully across the hot beach. Axis can hear the uproar from the fort and can smell herself for the first time. She grimaces. She smells like dirt, sweat, and corpses. She shakes off the thought because her brother smells like many burnt corpses (in her opinion). Only when they run further down the beach does Axis see **him** standing there with a boat. White Chase Smoker stands with the thick rope to a boat. The pair draws up to him and Axis sees the glistening brass pistol on the marine officer's hip. Axis knows for a fact Smoker had no use for guns… except in this case.

"I ain't gonna rescue your sorry ass again, pirate." Glowers Smoker at Ace and throws him into the boat. He grabs Axis by the back of her shirt and tosses her in with her brother, "And you," he points a finger at her, "Quit getting caught." And shoves the boat out.

Smoker vanishes from sight before she can turn and thank him. Axis feels a lump in her throat. There is a lot that Smoker, or Smokes as she calls him, does for her.

The wind is on the sibling's side. It fills the sail quickly and shoves the boat further out to sea. Axis quickly gets up and grabs both cords attached to the sail and the boat begins to skip across the water.

"What are you doing?!" yelps Ace jumping and holding tightly to the mast.

"Getting further out!" she yells, "Hurricanes will hit this island soon and we can't afford to be caught up with it, unless you as a devil fruit user can also swim!"

Ace bites his tongue and looks to the left of their skipping vessel. He must see the ominous clouds headed towards the island they were just on.

Axis lets the boat skip for a good fifteen minutes before she releases the sails from their wide position and quickly begins tying the sails down. By this time the island is distant on the horizon and the on coming weather to the island will hopefully make the marines think twice about pursuing them. She is silently impressed. Smoker remembered the time they were on an Ocean Flyer, like this boat. Axis makes a silent reminder to herself to get him more cigars as a 'thank you'.

She flops down into the boat.

Ace jumps up with what Axis assumes is his bag. He rummages through it and finds what he is looking for. It looks like a watch, but Axis knows better. A preset brand new log throws light off its orb top and Ace quickly steers the boat further away from the marine occupied island towards somewhere.

Axis feels disoriented and does not move for several minutes. Then she straightens herself, blinking slowly and winces at the bullet encased in her shoulder.

Ace notices her pain and quickly locates medical supplies.

'_Make that two more boxes of expensive cigars.'_ Thinks Axis seeing the tin box in Ace's hand.

Ace strips his sister of her shirt and stops. He blinks several times then places a finger on the largest of all the scars on Axis's torso. The scar runs from shoulder blade to shoulder blade and is about three quarters of an inch wide, "This… doesn't hurt anymore… does it?"

She surprised by his concern, but smiles and says, "Hehe, nope."

He lays the fabric across her chest area for modesty's sake, and then pulls out the tweezers, "Sorry." He mutters.

"No, thank you." She laughs reminding herself that gratitude is taken much easier than sarcasm.

Ace knows enough medical skills to sterilize the metal utensil with his fire and then with unskilled hands begins a painful process to extract the bullet from within the skin.

He has to probe torn flesh and Axis hisses as the bullet slips and wiggles around. The blood has made the bullet slippery and it slides everywhere in the open wound. Only when the casing gets caught between two pieces of jagged flesh does Ace manage to pull it out and flick it over the side of the boat. Ace then finds there is fresh water on board and uses some of it to the clean bloody hole, then dries it with a bit of gauze.

As Ace sterilizes the needle with his flame and then threads the surgical implement Axis catches his hand.

"Just gimme the damn thing." She mutters pulling herself into a sitting position.

Ace is hesitant to comply but after a silent moment he offers the needle to Axis.

She takes it and quickly gives herself a series of complex sutures. Her experience has always been, more is better. She is too rough with her stitches and these will pull and bleed if she isn't careful.

"I'm pretty sure that is not how you close a wound." He states offering to cut the offending trailing thread with his fingers.

She glares at him, but lets him burns the threat in half. "Thanks." She mutters flopping back onto the deck of the ship.

He nods and covers her chest back up with the canvas shirt.

There is silence and the pair watch one another for almost an hour. Axis is not sure what to make of 'Fire Fist' Ace, her newly found brother. They look similar, but are obviously different. The large scar across his chest is nicely healed and she remembers it from almost six months ago back on Frost Bite Island. This is the person she was sent to retrieve. She recalls the words of Superbia, the old man, '_I feel as if I am carrying you.'_

Axis breaks the silence unable to take her own thoughts roaming around so freely in her head, "Smoker thinks of everything doesn't he?" she smirks finally flicking the tin box of medical supplies.

Ace chuckles, "Yeah. And I thought Smokey didn't like me."

Axis chuckles at his comment and look up the darkening sky. She** knows **Smoker does not like pirates.

Feeling comforted by the broken ice, Ace ventures down a new topic, "So you and I are siblings?"

Axis rolls her head towards him and 'hms' with an eerie smile. "Does it bother you?"

"No. I'm just really curious." He admits and quickly does a check of the sail and their position before he settles back down.

"'Bout what?" mutters Axis sleepily watching the dark hues of the night begin to creep over the sky.

"Lotsa things." Admits Ace, "Like, well this is stupid, but for one, why aren't you named Ann?"

His sister squints at him with a raised eyebrow, "Strange I think is more accurate." Axis returns, "But why would I be named Ann?"

"I was always told if I were a boy, I would be named Ace and if I were a girl I would be named Ann. There are two of us. I would've thought you'd be Ann." He admits.

Axis sighs, "Ace, we have the same male genetic predecessor… but um we have two different female genetic givers."

The information sinks into her brother and Ace's expression becomes clouded.

Before her brother can raise a fuss, Axis answers the unsaid question, "Gol D. Roger was a fuckin pirate, Ace. He probably had many lovers."

This statement seems to have at least pacified her brother, but his next question catches her between a rock and a hard place, "How old are you, Axis?"

If they are years apart, Ace won't be happy. However, he will not care and be able to reason that Portgas D. Rouge was the last lover. There is a problem. Axis is almost positive her brother and herself are about the same age.

Preparing herself for the worst she answers truthfully, "Twenty-three."

The only sound is the water splashing against the boat. He is still and silent. His body is oddly rigid and stiff as it sits on one side of the little boat.

"Ace." Axis says carefully, "How old are you?"

His eyes flit up to her and his frown deepens, "Twenty-three." He responds darkly.

"That son of a bitch." Snorts Axis tiredly and laughs.

Ace is perplexed by his sister's good nature, "What's so funny?"

She laughs harder and looks at him, "Ace he had two lovers at once! Holy hell! Can you imagine trying to see two women? Two women from two different sides of the world! PHEW! HAHAHA! We are so close in age I gotta wonder if they knew about one another." She laughs again, "Shoulda asked the Bitch when she was still alive."

Ace bristles, "What?"

Axis recognizing the misunderstanding continues to smile at her brother, "My female genetic predecessor… my mom?" she grins, "Fuck! I shoulda done some research into all this shit. Then I could asked her before I killed her sorry ass."

Ace is taken aback, "What?" he repeats again, this time with a blank uncertainty.

"What, what?" Axis shakes her head a little and looks at her brother, "What?"

"What do you mean you should have asked? What do you mean you killed her?" he is horrified.

Axis yawns; painfully aware she's just stepped on a land mine. However in is not her nature to lie, even when the truth is unpleasant. "My _mother,"_ she says this with a hint of venom, "had me while she was captain of some ship. I don't remember a lot about the first three years of my life. Hell if anyone does, but I remember being terrified. The bitch hated having me there and finally got the balls to drop me in the sea." Axis stretches upwards, "Basically told me I ruined her life and she hoped I died. Pretty awesome. But I didn't."

"Bullshit." Ace glowers.

Axis shakes her head, "I was raised by my Uncle Miguel and I killed my genetic predecessor when she became paranoid that I was a liability. Hell, she tried to kill me multiple times when we bumped into each other." She looked at Ace, "Personally I hoped she would be caught by pirates, but ehhhhh…." She shrugged, "I didn't feel like dyin' when she had enough of my sorry ass."

Ace is appeased for the moment, and then draws back his original reason for being pissed off. "The son of a bitch." He mutters rubbing his face with his hands.

"I know right?" She laughs.

Ace groans and drags himself to his sister's side. He plops his head against her stomach, "What the hell…" He breathes rubbing his face.

Axis is a little uncomfortable, but humored by her brother's annoyance, "Don't tell me you've never done such things. Ya know? Had lovers?"

Ace opens his fingers so he can see his sister and glowers at her for a moment.

"I thought so."

"And you haven't?" he growls back.

Axis laughs again, "Ace, I've never had a boyfriend." She grins at him and how fast he can blink at her.

"Say what?" he sits up on one elbow.

She shrugs, "I'mean I have male friends, but not a _boyfriend_."

"No, no I got that." Ace stares at her, "You've never had a boy?" he asks. Clearly this is not something normal.

Axis is sleepy due to blood loss, but says, "I'm notta pirate. I am always on the run, and fuck I swim to most places or hop between pirates ships."

"What about Smoker?" Ace is clearly disgusted at the idea of her with a marine, but Smoker's concern must have is brain in knots.

Axis' grin remains, "I rescued Smokes from drowning a while back. He was gonna just lemme go, but I had the flu. He took care of me for that week and quickly figured out the Marines were lying about me being a pirate. He's a good friend."

"But notta lover." Ace confirms.

"Why is my nonexistent sex life interesting to you?" She retorts.

Ace rolls his eyes, "Lemme think. Hm. Well you're my age and a _virgin._"

Axis laughs at her brother, "You say that like it's a bad thing. Apparently our mothers didn't keep their legs shut and you and I exist." His face is dark, "You're not gonna tell me you had the best fuckin childhood and that you haven't wished for a different life."

Ace thinks about this statement for a moment, but glares at Axis, "I simply meant you are a major target for the slave trade." He glowers.

"I appreciate the concern." She responds in clipped tone.

Ace is angry, but carefully lays down on his sister and stares up the dark sky.

"Am I pissing you off?" she yawns.

"No fuck." He replies.

Axis ruffles his hair.

"FUCK! Quit that!" he looks up at her.

She grins at him, "Get the stick outta yer ass and lets grab a nap while the sea is calm." She looks up at the stars peeking through the cloud coverage.

Ace lets out a huff, but silently agrees.

Tired as they both are, in the small stretch of silence given to them, they both fall asleep under a star-studded sky. A roller coaster is going over in Axis's head. This introduction with her brother tells her of what is to come and it is not good. For the moment, pain and exhaustion is ruling their bodies, but the bitter taste of strange conversation remains in her mouth. Hopefully, this will all blow over tomorrow. Fat chance.


	3. Marco's Tale

Notes: The following is wild, twist, fanfiction for One Piece. Please be aware that this will be a strange story and I will bend it to my own desires for the story. I do not own any of the characters One Piece, but the plot and characters not in the manga are mine. Thank you very much and please enjoy. (Please forgive my imperfection within my work.)

* * *

**One Piece: The Kairoseki Incident**

Chapter Two: Marco's Tale

Ace wakes up in the dimming light of the evening. His brain is confused as his eyes sweep around his commanders cabin. The space is pristine and bare, except for the bed he lays on and the desk on the opposite wall. Upon the old worn hickory wood desk is his dagger and the bright red beads. His orange hat perches on the top of the chair, the long leather straps wrapped on the frame of the chair for security. His backpack sits beside the desk leg with the bite taken out and his black boots lean on the backpack on the floor. Everything is just as he remembers it.

'_Was everything before… just a dream?_' he wonders and rolls onto his back to stare at the ceiling. His arm brushes something cold. The something cold steals the heat from his body and freezes his insides. A very dizzying sensation latches onto his nerves and his hand tingles like it did in the 'dream' about the Marine Fort on Hurricane Island.

The fire pirate turns his eyes slowly to his side and finds the girl. The strip of fluffy black hair sticks up on the worn blue blanket she is using for a pillow. Her back is to him and the stained canvas shirt has been replaced for her current overlarge cotton one. The shirt is almost off one shoulder and he can see the coarse fabric of the medical bandages on her shoulder. His mind automatically connects the injury with shot fired at the fort.

It impresses Ace that she has squashed herself into the corner of the bed; then again Ace is somewhat spread eagle across the large double mattress.

He rolls on his side and gently pokes her between the shoulder blades on the spine sticking up through the skin. Receiving no respond he repeats his motion and this time she shifts a little. Ace maneuvers one arm under and one over the top of her torso into a bear hug and wrenches her out of the corner of the bed. He rolls her top of himself and he rubs his face on the spine. This always gets his idiot brother up when all else fails.

He has her undivided attention. She squawks startled awake. Instantly Ace feels like he is holding a snake. Her body is twisting and flailing around until she pulls herself from her brother and rolls off the side of the bed.

There is a 'thump' then, "Motherfucking son of a bitch!"

Peering over the side of the bed, a disheveled and tired girl looks up at him. Her black eyes narrow, her mouth thins into a line, and he can visibly see her clenching her jaw. He cannot remember her name right this moment.

"Uh… morning?" he asks hoping for a better reaction.

She blinks those large black eyes at him slowly.

Ace swallows and wonders what exactly he woke up.

"It's nighttime, asshole." She glowers jerking her head towards the porthole where the limited light is coming in, "And if you want the whole damn bed there are easier ways to get what you want."

Ace sits up, "Haven't you ever heard of a hug?" he says irritably.

"You're referring to your bone crushing embrace?" she retorts crossing her arms.

Ace throws the pillow in her face, "You don't have to be a bitch about it!"

She hurls the pillow in his face, "And you don't hafta be a dick the first time you wake up!"

Ace throws the pillow onto the bed and slams his feet into the wood floor, "Why the hell were you in my bed?"

"Because this is where I was told to sleep?" she shrugs, "Because your crewmen asked me to stay with you until you woke up- and in case you haven't noticed, it's been several days since you were last awake."

Ace stops. That's right. They were at the marine fort on Hurricane Island… then they escaped thanks to Smoker…. Then they were on a boat… How many days was that? How are they on the Moby Dick? His brain stops and he glares at her.

"I don't remember your name." He states matter-of-factly. Hopefully a change in subject will organize what is going on.

She groans, "Axis. My name is Axis, Ace."

Now he feels embarrassed. She knew his name when he did not know hers.

As if to save the siblings from an awkward silence, the door opens. Marco, Ace's best friend and First Commander of the Whitebeard pirates, enters and his smile falls at the sight of the siblings. Ace can already tell how this looks.

"Good to see you up, Ace." The First Division Commander says slowly and looks from Ace to Axis on the floor, "What's up, yoi?"

Axis rubs her face with her hands and mutters something incoherent.

Ace glowers at her. From the sound it could not have been anything nice, "Nothin'."

"Oh boy." Mutters Marco and reaches out to Ace, "Well I'm glad you're up. Let's get some food into you, maybe a bath, and definitely a check up, yoi."

Ace looks from his fellow commander's hand, to his sister, and then back to the hand, but does not move, "Yeah…"

Marco nudges the female sibling with his foot, "Go back to bed." He states, "The nurses will have a field day if you open up those stitches."

"It was an accident." She grumbles dropping her hands to her side.

"Accident or not, you've lost a lot of blood. Now crawl back in and I'm gonna drag your brother away for a bit, yoi?" Marco sounds like Marco. Bored with a hint of authority in his voice, however Ace can't help but notice the edge in his tone that normally is not there. He sounds as if he might be walking on eggshells.

After a few moments of silent coaxing, Axis crawls back onto her side of the bed and pulls the blankets over her head.

Ace almost wants to apologize, but he tugged out of his room by Marco. The moment the door it shut Ace shoves his best friend off him. He opens his mouth to demand some sort of answer, but the phoenix's pale palm presses hard against his lips. Something in his friend's gaze forces Ace into silence.

Ace looks away, annoyed.

Marco's expression in the hush promises to explain.

Marco drags him to the infirmary. Ace is grumbling under his breath at his friend when Marco throws open the doors, "He's all yours, yoi." Marco does not even bother to keep out the irritation from his voice.

There is a pleasant squeal and the curvy beautiful nurses surround Ace. His spirits lift considerably as their admiration and concern wash over him.

"Commander Ace!" giggles one, "We were so worried about you!"

Another one coos, "We can't believe you're back!"

And other such comments are spread around along with gentle rubs and kisses. Ace is pleasantly flustered as the compliments become a little more in the 'grey area' of professional and personal. However, Ace does not deny that this best wake-up call he has ever had. He's never had so many women (or men) at once, demanding to give him affection.

There is a sharp click of heels and a, "LADIES!" and the girls back up and give the Head Nurse an access way to Ace, "Please. He is still patient." Her loud booming voice softens to a gentle motherly whisper.

"Yes, Ma'am." Agrees all her fellow nurses.

"Miss Kayla!" grins Ace, "How are you?"

The blue eyed woman smiles sweetly at him, "Now that both of my intensive care patients are completely awake and functioning? Amazing."

Ace beams at her like a little boy, "I bet all of you have worked hard to help me… and my sister get back on our feet."

Kayla tucks her red curls behind her ear, "Sweetie, we're happy to do it. Aren't we Ladies?" she says gesturing to her girls as walks towards the pirate.

There is a surrounding giggle.

Kayla stops in front of Ace, "After all you are a commander." She reminds him, "A commander we have missed over the last two and a half years."

Ace reaches out a hand and catches Kayla's dainty hand. He lifts it to his lips in chaste kiss and looks up from under black eyelashes, "Thank you…. Thank you for all your hard work."

"But, Commander Ace!" whine several the girls, "We helped too!"

Ace winks at the nurses, "I know. But it seems only right that I thank your Leader. After all, if she did not give such good directions, you would not have been able to save me." This last bit is said a little dramatically, but the girls take it for all it is worth.

There is another round of giggling.

"Besides," he winks at them, "I'm sure I still need a check up."

If Ace did not love the attention, the reaction would have been bad. Ace had never been cared for as if he were glass. He went through a physical with Kayla and several of the other nurses offered lingering touches and caresses as his gifts. And he, being mischievous, sent seductive grins their way. Ace did not miss Marco laughing at him at he waited by the door.

Once declared fit for war, Ace was given a shower. A bath might have been nice, but Ace's stomach became demanding part of the way through his physical. So in the quickest shower of his life, he drenched himself, soaped up, and rinsed. It helped the water on board was cold due to a broken heater, but Ace decided to blame it on his stomach.

"You're sucha flirt, yoi." Marco snorts throwing Ace his shorts to cover his black boxers.

Ace catches the sewn fabric and steps into them, "It's hard when you're this cute." He says cheekily at the First Commander.

Marco rolls his eyes, "Let's get you some food."

Ace is feels that sense of joy at the mention of food. Carefully he threaded his belt into the buckle and through the back. He tightened it so his heavy shorts would not fall of his slim hips. That had happened once and he did not want it to happen again!

Ace lets himself slump against the railing of the Moby Dick. Gravity and his lethargic muscles drag him down to deck and he grins. His stomach is pleasantly full and he enjoys the tickling sensation from warm breeze. He inhales the salty air and the lets his eyes wonder around the evening deck.

People are either on night watch or chatting idly in various spots around the deck. A couple of his fellow commanding officers are lounging on the deck with their drinks in hand. Whitebeard's bedroom door is closed with a big sign that reads 'Wake me and Die.' One man is curled up on the deck with his blanket.

Ace looks up at Marco.

To his surprise he is smiling down at Ace. "Feel better, yoi?" inquires the Phoenix.

Ace stretches up and grins, "Yeah!" he says with such contentment he almost misses the disquieted look in Marco's eye. He lets his hands fall to his side and says, "What?"

Marco carefully sits beside Ace and looks at his younger crewman sharply, "Ace," he says with such a cool tone Ace almost wonders what he's done wrong, "When we left your bedroom I had a feeling you were going to ask me something..."

"Well yeah, but-"

Marco cuts him off, "Now is the time for the answers." He states and looks idly at the crewmen on deck.

Ace is unsure if he is being invited to ask questions or if he is being told he will have to answer them. He waits a moment or two before he says, "Can I- can I ask now?"

Marco chuckles a little and nods.

Ace rummages in his head for the questions buzzing in his head and finds one to start with, "Are you scared of her? Axis, I mean." he asks thinking back to Marco's reaction.

"No." the plainness in Marco's voice is hard to argue with, but when his gaze shifts Ace knows there is more, "Lemme ask you a question."

"Alright." Agrees Ace.

"How long do you think you've been out, yoi?" the First Commander's voice is very dry.

Ace snorts and rolls his eyes, "Not more than two days at most." He laughs, but it quickly dies. He can see the stern expression in Marco's eyes. Ace falls quiet. "There's no way I was out for more."

"Actually there is." Marco returns. He makes himself comfortable against the railing, "You have been out for fours days aboard the Moby Dick, yoi"

Ace shrugs. Inwardly he's not too impressed. '_Only?'_ Sure four days is a little long for him, but its only four days.

"You were asleep on your Skipper for another three days." Marco continues, "So you've been out for almost a week."

Ace looks at Marco in silence. Then the other nagging question in the back of his mind manages to tumble out, "How'd we get back to the Moby Dick?"

"Get comfortable." Advises Marco sighing. He turns his face up to the star studded sky, "This is quiet the tale and completely true."

Ace cross his legs and hunches over. His face lands in his hands and he stares resolutely at the zosan logia user.

Marco's formal voice returns quickly at he dictates the past events, "As I mentioned, we found you at three days. According to Axis, the first two days out to sea, nothing happened. Apparently you got stuck in the calm belt, and then she navigated the boat into the Grandline. On the third day, just as dawn broke Axis told me that you were delusional and sick. About high noon you two were attacked by a rag-tag group of pirates."

Ace raises an eyebrow, but does not interrupt Marco. In all honesty, it only felt like a day of sleep. He does not remember anything.

Marco continues, "We saw the fight and apparently so did the navy-" and Marco shivers as the scene plays out in all its gory detail.

_The navy was on the other side of the fighting and the Moby Dick on the other. Marco shrugged unimpressed at first glance. These 'pirates' were nothing more than cocky brats who had no experience in the Grandline or other pirates for that matter. The fight would be over soon and it would not really matter who won or lost. All that would matter is who had to fight the Whitebeard pirates. With Pops back, nothing was impossible and nothing was over._

_Marco looked over the side of the ship lazily and stopped. He saw an Ocean Skipper. That particular boat was only from the far Northern or far Southern Blue. As he stared at it longer, he realized it was a specific type of Skipper that only came from the Plague Islands in Northern Blue. The sight was so unusual that he almost missed the black haired male sleeping in it._

_He literally jumped over the side of the boat and landed in the Skipper. He could hear the calls from his crewman, but ignored them. He reached a rough palm and touched the freckled cheeks of Portagas D. Ace's face. It was unreal. Just like when Pops showed up. But here he was._

_Marco remembered carefully gathering up Ace and flying him to the Moby Dick. When he landed the other crewman exclaimed there shock and awe. Their second commander was alive, dehydrated, sick, and asleep. _

_The medical staff onboard instantly whisked Ace away and Marco jumped back over the side of the boat to collect Ace's belongings in the Skipper. This time when his feet touched the planks of the boat, he looked up and saw the girl._

_The obsidian blade was hard to miss against the sun. The blackness shadowed the sun as it sliced through its opponents with ease. She landed on the boat closest to him and he saw the blood splattered canvas shirt. The curved frame and stiff shoulders of the girl were shaking in silence._

_She lifted her blade and threw at the crewman aboard the ship. She went after it and with her bare hands began jabbing holes through people's bodies and spilling organs on the deck. He visually searched for the blade, but found it was gone. Before his mind could tell him what to do he heard Whitebeard above him._

_"Marco." He said gruffly, "Bring up their things and go get the girl." He commanded._

_Marco tore his gaze away from his commander and looked down in the Skipper. It was the first time he had noticed the black backpack on the ropes. He reached down and took it along with Ace's belongs that were all neatly stored together. Bright orange hat, red beaded necklace, zebra print backpack all fire proof and all undeniably Ace's._

_He did as he was commanded and was quick about it. Then he jumped in the middle of the action. His feet felt the appalling touch of organs and he felt more than he heard the 'squelch' when he stepped on them. Marco reached out and grabbed the girl's arm from behind and suddenly felt his fire extinguish. It was like his entire body was cold._

_Axis turned and broke the contact with him. She stared at him for a moment breathing hard, her eyes wild and unfocused._

_As if someone was breathing for him, his body swelled with its devil abilities and filled him. Something on the inside lit him on fire and he knew he was able to use it again. The sensation alone was enough to make him weary of touching her._

_Then there was a whistling through the air and the obsidian blade made reappearance. Marco's head jerked up and he watched the blade plummet down and Axis rip it from the air. _

_"You need to get out of here!" He managed to yell, "There's no reason for you to fight these fools." He slammed his foot into some poor crewman's jaw that had snuck up behind him._

_Axis jerked her sword hand behind her and sliced another man's head off, "I beg to disagree." She responded politely, but with such a cold undertone Marco wondered if it was just her nature that made him feel cold, "But my brother is a little M.I.A."_

_"Ace?" Marco remembered asking her as he blocked another assailants heavy fist._

_"Yeah!" He heard her voice over the crowd._

_"No need!" He yelled, "He's a Whitebeard pirate! We saw him and already took him on the Moby Dick!"_

_Apparently Axis did not need to be told twice. However he watched her throw a glance off the side of the ship. She saw something and swallowed. "Hey Pineapple!" she yelled at him._

_ Marco grimaced. Only the other crew members on the Moby Dick dared to give him nicknames. Never the less he answered, "What?!" he yelled driving a fist into someone's nose._

_"Do not get too close to the water!" she barked dodging around an older man._

_Marco was confused and a little taken a back by her comment. Any normal person would have said, 'Don't get in the water.' His mind wondered for a moment if she knew about his abilities. Maybe she had watched him fly back and forth between the Skipper and the Moby Dick. _

_"Alright!" he consented._

_ "Then let's get the fuck off this ship." And she bolted off the side of the sailing vessel._

_Had she not just said, 'Do not get too close to the water?'_

_Marco transformed and shot up into the sky just as the pirate ship shattered into little pieces. His eyes were wide in disbelief. He heard the cheers from the navy ship watch the military vessel begin heading for the Moby Dick. Marco instantly searched the churning waves for the girl he was supposed to take back. His eyes couldn't make out anything. A strange color was beginning to make the water turn murky. He looked towards the Ocean Skipper and he saw her in the water._

_He dove down towards the boat. Idly, he danced out of reach of the cannon balls. Marco was pleasantly surprised by her skill in swimming. She made swift speedy stroke that tore through the water. Her body would vanish under the waves, and then shoot back up propelled by the violently moving ocean. However the moment she pulled herself up the side of the Ocean Skipper Marco understood why she had been worried about the water. Clinging to her exposed hip was a giant squid tentacle. He could even see the little hooks on the suction cups. _

_Axis had wasted no time literally ripping the tentacle from her flesh and severing the appendage. The hooks tore off a deep path of skin and blood began changing the color of the canvas shirt she wore. She dropped it in the sea and Marco finally saw the creatures in the water. It was not just his one very large squid; there was hundreds of squid in the water. Because of his vision and point of view, he could see them tearing apart the sailors in a violent feeding frenzy. The water was going a sickening red. The coppery scent filled his sinus and as the breeze dropped allowing the First Commander the ability to get closer, he watched the squid sail on the waves eating one another in all their rage._

_Marco dropped to the side of the Ocean Skipper and nodded for Axis to get on him. Tired as she was, she climbed on him and he flew straight up before he felt his body forced to shift back into its human form. He was directly over the boat, so he simply looked like he was making a dramatic entrance with a damsel in distress. He had moved her from his back to his arms and hit the deck with a resounding 'THUD'. Of course he thought his oxygen supply was probably going to diminish because she was hanging so tight to his neck._

_Carefully he had set her down to face the Whitebeard crew. The girl was a bloody mess and the navy was bearing down on them. Marco thought there might be a potential interrogation, but Axis nearly fell over from blood loss. She was rushed into intensive care beside Ace and Marco returned to his position beside Oyaji for the battle against the marines._

Marco pauses his story and Ace knows just from the careful stare of the First Commander that he is wide eyed.

The story is gruesome and a little more than Ace can comprehend at the moment. He is a pirate and has seen the terrors of this world. That does not stop Marco's description about the cannibalizing squid, giving him the shivers. There is also the blunt way Marco speaks of Axis's fighting style. Ace knows no one who punches organs out like a cookie cutter… other than Axis.

"Are you alright?" Marco asks gently.

"I'm okay." Ace admits letting out air. He fills slightly sickened by the vivid description Marco is giving him. He rubs his face and blinks rapidly "Okay so what happened then?"

Marco nods, "We won again the Marines, naturally. It was only after we had treated our own wounded that Whitebeard told us who she was. It was all over the newspapers. Escaping from the Fort on Hurricane Island is no small matter." He sighs and waves a hand, "Apparently you both have the same blood type, but you were dehydrated. Your sister needed blood right then, so I donated. The nurses were happy that her body did not reject it." He says calmly, "Once you were alright, they took some from you to stabilize her. It took two days, but once she was up we stopped worrying."

_Marco heard his words come out of his mouth before he could stop them, "Is Ace alright?" _

_The nurses giggled at him, "Oh he's fine. He's not completely better, but he sort of wakes up and asks strange things before he falls back asleep. We think he's just exhausted and finishing recovering."_

_Marco felt himself relax, "Well then," he said formally, "Is Axis currently awake?"_

_"Yes. She's a little… odd, but we think it may be the blood loss." Nodded the same nurse._

_"And for god's sake Marco, please do not move her yet!" demanded a pretty blond woman, "She has more stitches than a rag doll. Do not move her."_

_Marco held his hands up in mock surrender, "I shall not." He promised and was escorted to the bedside of Gol D. Axis._

_His first impression of Axis was that she really was a rag doll. The bandages from the night before had been removed from her bony frame and were being exchanged. Apparently they were waiting on some medicine to dry on the skin. The thin-strapped shirt she wore exposed the new lines of sutures across her chest. They overlapped old scars and gave him the impression that she was held together only by thread. The dark hair was Ace's; the same slightly curved shape in the strands, same body with in the hair, the same color. But those eyes were not. They were a stormy gray that did not change._

_"Hello, Ms. Axis." He had said politely._

_She lulled her head to the side tiredly, "Hi." She responded a blank tone._

_"My name is Marco. I am the first commander of the Whitebeard pirates." He remained formal unsure of what she will tell him._

_"Yes I know." She answered looking away, "Whadda want?"_

_Marco remembered being somewhat taken aback the frankness in her tone. He takes this as permission to say what he will, however he will, "Many things actually, yoi." His accent is back._

_She squirms a little getting comfortable and looked at Marco, "Like?"_

_"Thank you. Thank you for taking care of Ace." He takes a seat by the bed, "He may be your brother, but I know you don't know him. He's a good friend… my best friend. I've missed him and I am happy to have him back, yoi."_

_The blank expression finally gives in and she half smiles, "I'm glad he was worth the trouble."_

_With this expression of gratitude, Marco feels safe to venture down other topics, "Secondly, I would like to inform you of how brutalized you are." He leaned back in his chair._

_She chuckles._

_"You lost well over a third of the blood in your body, needed forty two sutures, and was unconscious for two days." He said with a grin._

_Axis laughs silently at the information. _

_He smiled wider, "But you are relatively stable now." _

_"Sarcastic yaaayyy." She responded dryly._

_He shook his head, "And third I have a request from Whitebeard on behalf of Ace."_

_She raised a finger; "Ace has made all sorts of unthinkable requests in the last 12 hours since I've been awake. I'm not sure he should be taken seriously."_

_Marco chuckled, "Yes I know." He grinned at her, "But this is more Whitebeard than Ace."_

_She rolled her eyes with a smile, "Alright spit it out."_

_"He would like you to stay, at least until Ace is well enough to talk to you." Marco explained, "He… well I too feel like your brother and yourself need to spend a little time together. Ace… Ace is a little emotional. We are worried if you leave right away he will be confused, hurt, and do something rash."_

_"I do not really have anywhere to be at the moment. If your ship can tolerate me I have no problem staying." She agreed, "Even if it is against my better judgment."_

_"Why is that?" quipped Marco curiously._

_She lifted the hand without the IV and rubbed her eye, "Marco, despite what any poster will tell you, I am not a pirate. I'm positive within a few hours you will come to the same conclusion everyone else does."_

_Marco appreciated the honesty, "I watched you fight, briefly, against the other pirates. I know you are not. The most obvious way to note this is you bare no mark of pirate. In fact-" he picks up the backpack at his feet, "And I hope you'll forgive me for this, but I went through your belongings and find you to be a little well versed in anatomy."_

_Axis shakes her head with a half smile._

_"This is a personal question from me, but what is it that you do, **normally**?" he said leaning back in his chair._

_"I'mma medical illustrator and an unofficial osteologist." She explained without hesitation._

_"Forgive me, but what is 'osteology' and what do you mean 'unofficial'?" inquired Marco._

_"Osteology is the scientific study of bones... more specifically human. Mostly used to determine a person's age, sex, growth, death all that good stuff. I always say osteology, but I am versed in aquatic osteology as well which is the study of ocean beings bones." She paused and Marco nodded for her to continue, so she complied, "Unofficial because I hold no degree. However, I am trained by all intents and standards."_

_"And used frequently I take it." Marco added._

_She nodded._

_Marco smiled, "That would explain a few of the human remains in your backpack." He watched her carefully, "Do you always carry around a human skeleton in your bag?"_

_Axis pressed her lips together carefully choosing her words, then she replied, "No I do not. But… don't pull those bones out again please. The navy is looking for…" she stopped. Clearly she had become comfortable talking with him and had said too much._

_"I said it as a personal question." Reminded Marco, "I'm not incline to give this information to anyone… other than Ace."_

_Axis shrugged, "I'm not worried about you telling him…" she stopped and looked away._

Marco looks at Ace seriously, "Then I basically switched topics. I had her stay in your room with you. The first night she complained you were clingy." He smiles at Ace, "Then I asked her about how you came to be where you were and she told me. She's very blunt when answering questions."

Ace lets out a nervous chuckle, and then says, "She has a human skeleton in her backpack?"

"I originally was not going to tell you." Marco informs the second division commander.

Ace 'hms' and scratches his head, shaking off the eeriness. Then another of Marco's statements bothers him, "What do you mean she said I was clingy?"

Marco chuckles, "I am only repeating the information. At any rate, I assume that is why she was feeling rather cross today. Whatever squabble you two got into, you probably hurt her in the middle of the episode. She has many many sutures and is in a lot of pain."

Ace flinches. His well-meant hug more than likely felt like he was crushing her bones.

"When you asked if I was afraid of Axis, I told you no. I was concerned she would pull her stitches. She has too many and that could be potentially dangerous."

Ace groans at his stupidity.

"At any rate, I have promised your caregivers-" Ace snorts thinking about the nurses, "-That I would not keep you up long. I apparently lied. You need to go to bed."

Ace stretches out and then stands up, "Yeah I will. Thanks." Marco nods at him as he turns and starts for his room. A lot has happened since he was awake last.

When he gets to his room he found that his sister has unraveled from the blanket. He sits carefully down on the bed and stares at the bandaged body with its arms wrapped tightly around itself. Ace pulled the blankets up and slid under. Quietly he tossed half the blanket over his sibling and turned so his back was facing her.

He felt tired, but his head was buzzing with new information. Finally after several moments of inner conflict he said aloud, "I would be pissed too if someone hugged my stitches."

To his surprise he hears a breathy chuckle, "Go to sleep Ace."

And Ace sleepily obeys.


	4. The Exchange

Notes: The following is wild, twist, fanfiction for One Piece. Please be aware that this will be a strange story and I will bend it to my own desires for the story. I do not own any of the characters One Piece, but the plot and characters not in the manga are mine. Thank you very much and please enjoy. (Please forgive my imperfection within my work.)

* * *

**One Piece: The Kairoseki Incident**

Chapter Three: The Exchange

Ace's screaming was somewhere between a screech and a wail. The sound is ear splitting with an unusual accuracy in holding the highest sound and is too feminine to be the sound of the second commander. Never the less, it is Portgas's distress call and the one at fault is Marco.

Marco throws his hands up sending a heavy wooden brush clattering into the side of the wall, "You're sucha damn baby!" Marco growls. His voice in unusually fully of anger and frustration, but four and quarter hours of trying to brush Ace's knotted hair and failing has pushed him over the edge.

The hair brushing was not an affectionate occasion between the pair. No, this was something funnier and more entertaining. Two and half years of being 'dead' had caught up with Ace. There had not been any real effects for the last three weeks. Then again, he was running on scraps of food, little to no sleep, and his body was recovering from brutal injuries. His determination to find his little brother had been admirable, but had landed him up in a marine fort again. Apparently, now that his body had caught up on sleep and food for the first time since being alive, it went haywire. He grew a good eleven-inch beard and his hair went from kind-of-long to down his back in dreadlocks. Shaving eliminated the beard, but the massive quantity of hair on the top of his head is tangled and everywhere.

Marco volunteered to help, but had reached the end of his leash.

Ace, crying from the pain, pines, "I'm not!" His fingers work between the tangled strands massaging his scalp.

The door to the cabin opens and Axis steps in, "Any luck?" she asks shutting the door. Due to Ace's clinging behavior while asleep, Axis opted to sleep on the floor and woke up to Wooly-Ace. Axis immediately had grabbed Marco from his relaxing morning coffee and threw him at his fellow commander.

Marco shook his head, "Did Izou have anything?"

His instructions could not have been stranger to Axis when she asked if he needed something. Being told to go down the Commanding quarters and ask 'Commander Izou' for help was easy. Not being warned that Izou was a cross dresser who looked more feminine than herself was not.

In fact, Izou first words out of his mouth were,_ "Boy you need a little work. Women dress much better than that."_ After the brief explanation that she was a girl and she was on a mission from Marco, Izou looked like he was staring at a dead fish on his prettiest kimono.

Axis holds up the white plastic bottle of conditioner and a wide toothcomb, "I can take it from here." She volunteers noticing Marco's flustered face.

The first division commander jumps up, "He's all yours." He grumbles. Quickly he passes Axis and slams the door.

Axis stares at the closed door, then turns and looks at Ace, "What did you do to him?"

"Me?" Ace glowers, "Nothing!"

She raises an eyebrow at him. Two weeks on the Moby Dick have taught her Marco and Ace get along very well. If the commanders are not getting along, then Ace has done something. The usual routine for their arguments is; Marco leaves and does responsible things, Ace wallows in self-pity for a little while, and over dinner they apologize to on another.

Ace huffs childishly and crosses his arms on over his chest.

Axis walks over to him and takes her spot behind him on the bed. She flicks open the bottle cap and squirts some into her hand.

"This is gonna hurt isn't it?" gripes Ace.

Axis starts at the ends of the long hair, "Potentially" she agrees massaging the slippery substance into his tresses, "It is more likely to take a while."

Ace groans again. He had a heart attack waking up to a beard, but his hair is so matted and clumped he could not cut it without leaving him bald.

The comb carefully glides through separating the hair. After five minutes of success, Axis picks up speed and Ace begins howling.

"Damn it, Axis!" yelps Ace, "What the hell!"

Groaning inwardly, Axis slows down, "I would never have taken you for a tender-headed person." She mumbles.

"Ow…" whines Ace rubbing his scalp. Of all the wars, battles, and fights he's had, nothing compares to the slow torture of combing out his hair.

Axis makes herself comfortable and squeezes more conditioner in her waiting palm. This will be a long… long day.

After an hour or so of this unusual sibling bonding, both she and Ace are tired of the relentless silence.

"Let's play a game." Ace says abruptly.

Axis moves another small section of hair, "Right…" her voice is skeptical.

Ace wiggles his feet, "What?" he turns his head up to her.

"I don't do games, Ace. Hold still." She gently shoves his head forward.

Instead of deciding on rules, Ace mentally makes up what he is going to do based on a similar game. Ignoring her first comment Ace asks, "What's your favorite color?"

Axis sighs heavily and runs the comb through the first layer of detangled hair, "Violet, what's yours?"

"Orange." He answers instantly, "Although, I like red and yellow too."

"Funny. They make up orange." She says flatly.

Ace grins, "I never noticed that." He laughs, "I just like em because they look like a flame."

Axis nods.

"Your turn." Informs Ace.

Axis closes her eyes and silently weighs her options. Playing Ace's game will keep him still and not bored. It may even potentially pass the time quicker. If she doesn't play, Ace will be moody and whiny as he often does when he reaches his bored point.

She clears her throat, "Uh, right. What's your favorite food?"

"That's a horrible question." Ace accuses, "Do you know how many foods there are?"

Axis nods behind his back picking at a curled knot of hair, "Yes I do."

"I love all food." He states firmly.

"Not a picky eater, I bet that made your guardians happy." She says flatly.

Her comment spurs on his next question, "Who raised you?"

"My Uncle Miguel. He is my mother's oldest brother and an academy music teacher." She answers, "I think I told you about him when we first met."

Ace thinks for a moment, "I forget. If you recall there is a gape of time where we were both MIA."

Axis chuckles and shakes her head, "What about you? Who were your guardians?"

"There was a buncha mountain bandits who looked after me for along while…" he stops and looks at the floor, "In fact they looked out after my brothers too. Luffy and Sabo."

"Who's Luffy and Sabo?" Axis returns genuinely curious tossing more hair over his shoulder.

Ace snorts, "Luffy is my littlest brother. He's a goofball and he's stupid." He hesitates a smile growing on his face, "But…He's my brother. And Sabo was another brother… he died." He shakes his head a little and is quiet before returning, "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a brother named Ace." She answers flatly.

Ace glares at the floor, "Axis."

"He's a half a head taller than me, flashy, a flirt, first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates, and Marco's boyfriend." Axis explains flippantly.

Ace chokes on his tongue, "WHAT?!" whipping around, yanking his hair out of Axis's hands he stares at her.

"What?" she groans testing the viscosity of the conditioner left on her hand.

"How the hell did you know?" Ace asks panic rising in his tone.

Axis raises an eyebrow, "I thought this was obvious." She answers, "His care for you exceeds other nakama and I've caught him…" he coughs slightly, "Staring." She chuckles, "Not to mention you said you had other partners, but that also implied you were not being a free floater at this time. You have an anchor so to speak."

Ace exhales slowly.

"Besides you just confirmed it with your outburst." She places her hands on either side of his head and turns him back to the door.

The fire pirate rubs his feet against each other. He half looks over his shoulder at her, "Are you….." he exhales shakily groping for words.

"Against your affections for another male?" she offers.

"Yeah…" Ace rubs his foot harder.

She shakes her head, "No. You have a person. Everyone wants someone. I'm not particularly for or against it."

"In other words you don't care." Ace filled in with a clipped tone.

"Correct." Axis nods, "I'm not a god and I'm not interested in what other people think. If you care for him on a great scale, then good for you. Good for Marco. You both have someone you can confide in and be secure with."

Ace feels a strange shift from aggravation to curiosity. He lets his head lull back and looks up at her in the face, "Thanks."

Axis shrugs, "Besides, even I can see that he is good for you." Her expression is point blank but Ace has learned to read her eyes. She is very sincere. She shoves his head forward, "Stay there."

"Do you have a person?" Ace asks.

Axis rolls her eyes, "No Ace. Are you asking about my preference in gender?"

"Maybe." Ace admits.

"I am the norm. I am a female that likes males." She replies. She pulls her hand back in disgust; "You have the world's most revolting hair right now."

"Hey I dunno what happened." Ace giggles, "Marco was using strange things."

"What's with the laugh?"

Ace smirks, "I can be on the look out for a boy for you. I'm telling ya the sea is full of them."

Axis burst out laughing, "You're gonna find me a person…"

"Yes."

"Knowing nothing about me or what will and will not work."

"That's why we're playing this game."

"Ace."

"No. I've made up my mind." He says grinning.

"Ace."

"If you find someone I won't stop you-" He quickly interrupts.

"Accceee."

"-Unless its Marco-" Continues the Second Division Commander

"Ace-"

But Ace is no longer listening, "Or Luffy's first mate-" he adds grimacing.

"Wait what?" Axis stops pulling the comb through his hair and blinks several times.

"Or Smoker."

"ACE!" she yells yanking on his hair

"What?" he snaps back.

"Don't try to do something where I am going to hafta kill you for it." She glowers and gently shoves his head frontwards again.

Ace laughs at her while she continues the war of hair.

Desperate to change the subject Axis asks, "Can I ask you something a little more personal than what we've previously discussed?"

"I dun see how that is possible, but sure." Snickers Ace.

"Alright…" Axis sighs gently pulling through the last bit of hair on the left, "Why are you particularly bitter towards Gol D. Roger?"

Ace is still for a moment. It takes her exchanging another layer of hair before he manages, "I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

"Kay." She answers starting over at the right of his head for the final round of hair.

"Why do you use his name instead of your mother's?" he said seriously.

Axis thought for a moment gathering up more Ace's wavy black locks. The knots are gone with minor tangles. The last bit of hair will not take long. Her mind says that it is okay to indulge this particular question. "Because my mother is an insane bitch."

Ace is surprised at the venom in her voice. Somewhere in the back of his head, he recalls the bone chilling conversation where she admitted to killing her own mother. Ace remains silent; almost appalled that she could hate the woman who had her.

Axis nudges him with her toe, "Why are you bitter towards Rodger?"

"I hate him." Ace spews out darkly, "I hate the ugly mark he left upon my existence." He looks up at the ceiling of his room, "But my mother… my mother sacrificed everything for me. Out of that… that respect and admiration for her I hold onto her name."

"What mark do you think he left?" Axis's voice is oddly somber.

Ace stares at the door, almost willing it to come alive, "I was told if Rodger ever had a kid, that kid should apologize for even existing. The navy, marines, and people would all want to kill him and he should be killed." He stops, "I should want to kill myself."

"You're rather melodramatic dontcha think?" Axis frowns.

Ace's brows knit together, "What?"

"You're melodramatic." She answers.

Ace leans back and looks at his sister, "Why the hell-"

"Because this apparently is your burden." She answers his unfinished question and pulls the comb through the last tangle.

Ace jumps away from her and turns so he can see her better, "Don't you fuckin dare." He seethes, "It is a burden! A burden we both share!"

"Don't try to dump your sissy shit on me." She counters sharply, "For fucks sake Ace, you're **angry **that you exist? You're **angry **that your biological donor was the Pirate King?"

"Yes I am!" he barks back.

Axis smirks, "You're pathetic." She states openly, "I agree. Father is a name one must earned, but your heritage does not determine your existence." She looks him up and down, "You chose to be a pirate."

"I choose to be a pirate to wipe off his name! To make sure no one would ever speak of him again!" Ace yells rising to his feet.

Axis shakes her head, but follows him up the floor, "How well did you do?"

Ace clenches his jaw.

"How well are you doing? At the very mention of his name you are livid and ready to kill. It's a wound you never even bothered try to heal." Axis holds up the comb and tosses it to her brother; "It has festered and turned into a rage and self loathing that will hold you back from reaching your potential with your devil fruit." The comb hits Aces in the chest then clatters in front of him on the wooden floor.

"Rage is the only thing I need. It keeps me going." He growls.

"That's not living." Returns Axis again, "Rage in its simplest form is pride. Pride cometh before a fall, remember?"

"I do not need a lecture from you!" Ace spits, "I still can't believe you killed your own mother! How could you do that?! She protected you while you were in her! She could have had an abortion!"

"The abortion would have been an mercy for me and would have destroyed her physical body." Axis explains getting up, apparently not willing to be talked down too, "She was warrior, slut, and mentally unstable. Her body would not have been able to with stand it. Child birth was easier and less evasive."

"Mentally unstable? From what Marco tells me, that would make you the same as her." He growls.

"I am a survivalist, Ace. I have to compartmentalize everything! If I didn't let myself turn over to unfeeling, I would never ever get out alive!" retorts Axis.

Ace snorts, "Are you sure you aren't that way all the time?"

"You would have gotten out during the original Marine Fort if you had not turned around to Blackbeard." Axis states. The comment is a low blow, but she is far from caring at this point.

Ace reaches out and grabs her by the collar, "What did you say?"

"I said you would have survived if you had not turned around to Blackbeard!" she answers, "Your stupid pride got you killed once! If I am not mistaken, you also almost got your little brother killed!"

His fist connects with the side of her jaw. He is seething and ignores the fact the door as opened, " What is wrong with you!" he yells.

Axis smashed into the wall of the cabin and bounces off to the floor. Her hands reach out and she catches her body easily. She lowers her knees to the floor and straightens. Her eyes are black emotionless voids, "Nothing that can be fixed." She assures him.

"You know what? I really fuckin hope, after this, we never meet again!" he states, "Because I don't know what do with a monster."

"What else is bothering you?" Axis presses wiping blood off the side of her mouth, "I am not unfamiliar with Hostility… however I do like it to breed." She gathers herself together and stands up.

"You wanna know what's wrong? Do ya? Really?" Ace snaps, " Well, ever since I met you, you are flat, sarcastic, and a fucking bitch! You get under my skin like no one I've ever met! And you can't see that Go D. fucking Rodger was a monster!" he yells, "What the hell! Everything is in a sterile ball that you examine! You're fucking with my brain!"

Axis chuckles.

Ace's eyes narrow.

She smiles and says, "You hate that I can verbally dissect your problems and can see through that transparent, but thick shell you wear? Do you wish I was a happy marry sunshine who believe that all pirates are dashing young princes of the sea?" she raised an eyebrow, "You know less of me, than I know of you." She responds.

"All my rumors and posters are great information." Growls Ace painfully aware of the hand on his back.

"You and I both wish." She responds, "I do not know your inner most thoughts. This is for good cause. I know your physical history and General Garp, made one request when I was at the Naval base where he was stationed."

Ace is caught off guard.

"He asked if I saw you or your brother… and you fall in the ocean, to pull you out." She smirks, "I'm pretty sure he'd be angry to know I am more than willing to let **you** flounder. Because I have no use for anything that is more unstable than myself."

Ace's eye narrow again.

"Marco, his hair is done." Axis says, "I'm leaving tonight. Please forgive my intrusion these last several weeks." She states politely, "And Ace, you might want a shower." She walks past the two men and shuts the door.

The conversation is over and the reunion is done. The reality is here. The feeling is like being drowned in a bathtub. There is enough water to die in, but you almost have the ability to save yourself. If only you could pull your body out of the water and force the oppressive hands off your throat you would survive. However, no matter how close the surface is, you cannot escape. And so the water fills your lungs and for the last time, your life is out of control.

No mater how close the Gol siblings should be, apparently there is no way to reconcile their feelings. Each knows the other's weakness and in true sibling action, cannot forgive them for being less than perfect. Childish though the exchange might of have seemed, to anyone listening they would have heard Ace rising to Axis's bait. While the original intent may not have been to start an argument, it has ended as such.

"I'm leaving tonight." Promises Axis over the Den Den Mushi, "I've had enough sibling bonding to last me a life time."

Laughter rings on the opposite end and shows on the snail's face, "I'm glad you're alive." Says the man's voice, but the laughter stifles, "I still can't believe you met your brother!"

"I'd rather not discuss that right now." Axis prods.

"As you wish." Agrees the man, " Where are you?"

"I asked the navigator, he said we're somewhere. Where he pointed it out for me and it looks like I am close to the Black Islands."

"Oh really? That's where I am. I have a composition to write and direct at the upcoming Musical Festival of Illness."

Axis smiles, "Really? Is it good?"

"Axis!" says the man on the other line feigning hurt, "This is your uncle! Monsieur Miguel Siphonophore! The Master of sound! Ahhhhhh….hm."

Axis snorts and mutters, "Master of the house, quick to catch your eye-"

Her Uncle interrupts and ignores the comment, "No but seriously, why would you ask? Aren't my compositions amazing?" the snail is grinning and Axis knows it probably can't compare to her uncle's grin.

"Miguel, they're miraculous." Chuckles Axis.

Monsieur Siphonophore laughs and sighs, "I do wish you would bring Ace. I would love to met your brother."

Axis presses her lips together, "No. I can't get along with him, and he can't get along with me. Neither of us have patience for one another." She bites the inside of her mouth.

"That's nothing new." Snorts Monsieur Siphonophore, "My god child, if I could convince you that it was a good thing to have friends and family, do you think we'd be having this conversation? No! You'd be dead."

"I'm not sure if you intend that as a compliment are or an insult." frowns Axis.

"A little bit of both actually." He answers, "Look all I'm telling you is that in the past it served you well for survival, but things are different now. Maybe you should consider new… emotions, perhaps? Or consider new people? People do have value."

Axis bites her tongue. She has a snappy remark she does not want him to indulge with his philosophies of life.

"Regardless," Miguel sighs, "Please come home."

"I will." She promises, "See you tonight."

"See ya soon! Love ya lots!" and the conversation ends.

Axis has that familiar throbbing in her chest. Every time she talks to her Uncle, it returns. His craziness is a façade that has masked an intense cruelty in battle and a softness that only shows itself in the home she grew up in with him. She can never forget the feeling. No matter how she might want too. He did not have to take her in and because he did she survived for many years without the identity of Gol D. Rodger hanging over her head.

Instead she wore the badge of shame as Siphonophore Ophelia's daughter: The monster of Northern Woods. Axis understands Ace's hurt towards their male donor, but does not feel the same. After all, her father did not try to drown in her in the surrounding sea. Axis lets out a tired groan and walks back through the tangle of bodies to the deck.

"Axis!" calls a voice from the crowd.

Turning she sees the cross dressing commander, Izou. She stops and waits for him to catch up, "Hello."

"Pops wants to see you!" he says.

Her eyes narrow, "I don't really feel like being bitched at over his favorite son." She comments. She is not stupid enough to think the whole ship keeps its nose out of their commanding officer's business. After all, when Thacker whatever-his-name-was got drunk and made out with his best friend, who was also drunk, the whole Moby Dick knew about an hour later.

"You won't be." Promises the commander, "That's a sibling war and none of us want in on. Sides, its not like you're a crewman or anything."

She groans and rubs her face, "Show me the way." She mutters.

And Izou does with a flourish. Quickly dodging around the throng of people, the commander manages to get the both of them to side railing. Izou and Axis skirt around the edge of the ship, until they arrive are near to the captain's quarters. Then Izou begins strutting forward like a peacock and the crew parts for the pair to pass. Curious stares are shared their way, but no one comments. Either because they know retribution is a horrible thing or because they are being polite, Axis could not tell.

"I got her!" Izou grins throwing open the door to the cabin.

Whitebeard's grin grows, "Didn't think ya could leave without sayin' somethin' ta me didja?" booms the giant captain sitting on his bed.

Axis shakes her head and steps into the room behind the Fourth Commander, "I imagined I might hear from you if you weren't too busy, but it is hard to determine between pleasure and work on this boat."

He laughs and motions for Izo to leave.

The commander grins and waves shutting the door behind the pair.

Whitebeard's smile subsides into a sad silence. After a few minutes in which neither talk, he says, "Marco tells me this will most likely be the last we see of you here."

Axis nods.

The big man sighs and stares quietly at her, "I did hope you two would get along."

"Why?" she frowns.

He offers an expression of serious sadness as he answers, "Your brother has a strong body, but his mind is out to make him sick."

"At least we have that much in common." Grumbles Axis.

"Your encounters have been rather explosive." Agrees Whitebeard, "Although Ace seems to be willing to admit when he is wrong."

"As am I." Axis states, "I will not, however, sugar coat the truth. I was honest with him from the start and it has done nothing, but bite me in the ass."

"Most people don't want to know the good and the bad when they met someone." Reminds Whitebeard.

"In my life and experience, it has proven to be the only way to determine true friends from foes. I sugar coat nothing."

Whitebeard sighs, "Admirable, though that might be, you could stand to _sugar coat _some truths a little. The full force of who and what you-"

"He didn't ask **what **I was." Counters Axis tartly, "And if you know I advise you to keep your trap shut."

Whitebeard lifts an eyebrow, "The rumor aren't rumors." He murmurs, "Any colder and I might believe that you were carved from ice."

"I've heard that comment before." Mutters Axis.

Whitebeard's frown deepens, "Then you're hard-headed like your brother too. I bet reckless is under your description somewhere."

"Right next to '_implusive, manic depressive, and violent_' and all written in that scribbled shit doctor's claim as handwriting." She scowls.

Whitebeard nods, but says nothing. There is a strange sadness in his features; A heaviness that seems to have engulfed his body. His frown deepens and his shoulder slouch a little more and his forearms resting on his knees slide down.

Axis opens her mouth to say something and is thrown off her feet. She rolls into the wall of the cabin and her backside slams into the wall. Her eyes are wide with a comical expression between disbelief, concern, and embarrassment.

The giant captain stands up, looks about and listens hard, "We're under attack." He murmurs.

Axis rolls over herself onto her knees. She straightens and stands up, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She says sarcastically. Her ears pick up on a strange whirring noise that seems muffled and quiet some distant away.

"Stay out of the way!" commands Whitebeard throwing the door open and storming out.

Ignoring the order, Axis tails behind him feeling the tremors within the boat. Her feet wobble and her body suddenly feels unusually unsteady. Her inner ear starts humming and a strange amount noise drums through her body. Her brain makes the connection before her mouth can warn the members of the crew; **sonic weapons**.

Sonic weapons had been outlawed due to the internal damage that could be done to the people of the sea. Even pirates for all there ruthlessness, obeyed this rule. Apparently the marines attempting to kill them did not have such reservations.

She stumbles to the side and the next blast knocks her off her feet. She rolls away from the crew and slams into the mast. Nothing breaks in the body, but the bruises will be extremely tender. Her head bounces off the mast as well and onto the floor. Her vision blurs and little sparks flash across her vision.

She attempts to get up and she feels the next blast that throws her into the railing of the ship. Her arm smashes into the middle of her humerus and she feels a tiny break; fracture. She winces and looks up and watches colors swirl and blend. Then there is another blast and a body slams her off the deck. She plummets into the water.

The coldness of the water shocks her senses and she feels herself ripped up from the water. Her vision clears and she reads the lips of the crewmen because her hearing seems to have stopped.

He's asking if she's all right, then his face looks pale and he reaches out. He touches the side of her head by her ear. He draws his hand away and it is covered with blood.

The glimmer of a shot makes Axis look up and she watches as a body comes hurling at her. Her mind slows down and she recognizes the violet tattoo on the broad muscled back. The flash of orange that sails past her vision is a hat and her brother Ace smashes into Axis. The pair is shoved deep into the water.

The crewman is hauled out of the water before anything can happen. He sputters as he is pulled through the wreckage of the railing, "Get off of meh!" he coughs, "Commander Marco!" he bellows shoving his fellow crewmen away from him, "Commander Marco!"

The phoenix savagely tosses another marine into the water and turns to the scraggily sailor, "What?!" he barks.

"Commander Ace and Ms. Axis went under!"

Axis is grateful for Ace's lack of clothing and grabs his bare forearm tightly with her small hand. She manages to pull Ace towards the surface. She emerges out of the water with Ace clinging tightly to her torso. His bare arms are wrapped tight enough around her neck to hold on. He must realize that who ever has him, is significantly smaller in mass than he is. Her vision keeps stretching and swaying. Black splotches threatened to entirely cover her vision and her body feels the violent tremors the sonic weapon's aftermath.

Commander Marco appears over the edge of the boat. He must have found a way to tear himself away from the battle. He grins at the sight of Axis with Ace. Quickly he throws a rope over, 'Hang tight!' he orders in a muted yell.

Axis can make out the knotted rope in her blurred vision and grabbed it tightly. She is not worried her brother will slip back into the sea. He has a vice grip on her that would no doubt darken her accumulated bruises.

Her body is shaking and sick. All she can think is '_The sonic weapon… sonic weapon…'_ she can no longer hear anything or feel anything but pain in the pit of her stomach.

The veering noise echoes around her and there is another jolt. Axis, shaking, lets the rope slide from her hand and she sees Marco purple form sail into the water.

Axis moves Ace's grip up and she dives back down. She plunges deep catching Marco's bare hand in the darkening water. There flashes above the water indicating that a storm is hitting. The waves echo the endless noise from the sonic cannon and Axis is struggling to remain conscious. Axis manages to pull her brother and his lover up to the surface and they both inhale sharply.

Both men were nearly unconscious, but Marco was aware enough to move part of Ace's unconscious body onto his as he holds on to her hand. Axis looks up at the sky and sees the dancing lightening. The waves are churning and whipping around. The small waves in the distance are taking on new heights.

Axis swallows knowing she will not last with fatigue clinging to her body like an anchor. There are suddenly slender fingers that grab her side! Axis panics. Her mind recalls two important facts.

One; they were near Black Island and Piranha mer-people encircled and roamed the waters. There really is no hope of fending them off. The second terrifying thought settles in. The drifting Jakenpi Jellyfish is also in the water. Their venom is so deadly they can kill in under a minute.

The spindly fingers trace up her body to her forearms to just below where her companions hold on and then grip like metal claws onto her body. The nails are long, the bones are unusually slender, and the muscles are well developed. Axis knows it's an aquatic being and the last thing she sees as she sinks beneath the waves is the lightening that is growing above.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the late update. Lots of work. I love to hear from people and thanks to everyone who is following!

Edit: Sorry for over amount of errors. I missed them and caught them recently. I didn't do much except correct them, but I hope a 'boat' is not a 'boar' and the error count is significantly less.


	5. The Siphonophore Family

Notes: The following is wild, twist, fanfiction for One Piece. Please be aware that this will be a strange story and I will bend it to my own desires for the story. I do not own any of the characters One Piece, but the plot and characters not in the manga are mine. Thank you very much and please enjoy. (Please forgive my imperfection within my work.)

AN: There are few OC's in this chapter, I hope they aren't confusing and play their part as 'extras'. I hope the character change in perspective isn't throwing anyone. I find it interesting to examine an event from other people's perspectives and hope that this story will be seen in such light.

* * *

**One Piece: The Kairoseki Incident**

**Chapter Four: The Siphonophore Family**

Marco calmly keeps his eyes shut. His mind is awake and listening to the world around him. The storm is louder than ever in his right ear, but he cannot feel the wind or rain and he cannot hear the noise from the left side. There is also Ace's smoldering body at his side. His lover's arms are wrapped loosely around his torso, his head resting on his chest. Then there is the warmth of the blankets?

Marco lets his eyes drift open. The dreary light shines over the well-worn quilts that cover their bodies. He lifts his hand and tries to splay his fingers out. The sudden stab of pain through out his phalanges is intense and quickly spreads through out his whole body. The muscles seize up and tremble. He winces for several seconds. Ever so slowly the muscles go lax and the pain subsides to a dull twinge. Marco begins moving again. Careful not to move his fingers, the first commander rearranges his arm into his field of vision. He is horrified the moment he sees the bloated strips of puffed skin. It has nothing to do with the fact the flesh is swathe in a cerulean blue paste.

Whatever injured Marco is on a whole new level. The nerves in his body twitch and jump all up through his bpdy. His mind processes this information and a second more terrifying bout of data flees through his mind. His devil fruit ability should have taken care of his injuries, but he can sense the upheaval of confusion in his body. The poison from this _thing _has altered or stopped his abilities. Then a final illumination spreads through his mind as he stares at the bloated skin with its blue paste. The paste has a distinct sharp almost minty scent, indicating that the paste is a salve. Someone is treating him. Someone is also treating Ace (who nuzzles Marco's shoulder in his sleep).

He glances at the raven hair male and winces. Ace's exposed chest is hidden under bandages. His upper arms and around his wrists bare more cloth wrappings.

Marco exhales and stares up at the ceiling, '_Where are we?_' he murmurs in his head.

There is a creak to his left and Marco's head turns. In the large armchair, with wrappings of her own, is Axis. A heavy jacket covers her torso, jeans hide her legs, and her feet are bandaged so all Marco sees are her toes. She has just awakened.

She looks around curiously for a moment, and then sees Marco and waves sluggishly at him. She stretches with a slight twist and slumps further in the chair. Her eyes are darkly outlined from lack of sleep. The medical illustrator blinks slowly as what little sleep she has received, is chased away. There is a slightly hiccupped yawn and the blinking picks up pace until she opens her eyes wide and owlish. It's rather funny to watch.

"Axis." Marco croaks and clears his throat finding it dry. His lips are unusually chapped and he licks them with his too dry tongue. It feels like there is a mini dessert in his mouth.

She chuckles, "Hey." And yawns again while rubbing her eyes.

"Where the hell are we?" he inquires is voice thick and raspy.

"My Uncles's summer home." She answers and curls up so she sitting straight and alert, "How are you feeling?"

Marco sighs, "Alright…" then panic sets into his system as his mind catches up with him, "Wait a moment! Where is Whitebeard? The Moby Dick!" he sits up sharply and his whole body wrenches with pain. He falls back onto the bed and the bed springs squeak in protest.

Axis laughs at him. The sound is worn as if she's speaking through a woolen sweater.

He winces at stares in disbelief at her, "What?" he snaps.

"We were in Black Waters, the area surrounding the Black Island." She informs, "We were all stung my Tacturn Jellyfish. A Jakenpi Jellyfish found you and Ace in the shallows. I found a Box Jelly- "here she mutters, "-fuck was I angry-" and continues louder, "We will all be hurting for a while."

"A what?" Marco asks again. His brain is feeling sluggish under the warmth of his companion and the comfort of the bed.

"Jakenpi Jellyfish; The deadliest creature in this part of the sea. They kill in under a minute." She yawns again, "Box Jellyfish take a whole three minutes, but they both hurt like a bitch."

Marco blinks at her confused.

There is a momentary silence then she adds, "As for the Moby Dick, I dunno what happened to it." She shrugs, "I sent someone to go find out what was going on. I'm sure they're fine. This is the Whitebeard Pirates."

Marco offers a smile and forces himself to relax; there is nothing he can do. His immediate concern will have to be caring for himself and Ace. He has some silent gratitude for Ace's sibling. At least, she is on the ball with looking for his family.

Axis lets her legs drape over the front of the chair and gingerly gets to her feet, "Fucking hell." She burbles audibly.

Marco snorts, "Does it hurt?"

"You think you're funny Marco." She answers and hobbles over to the door. The moment she opens the polished wooden door, noise floods into the room.

"Who the fuck put you in charge?" The first voice says irritably. There is a gravely tone embedded in the sound of the man's voice. It is a deep baritone as if the person is a lion.

There is a hum as another voice answers, "The marines!" it says elegantly with a pompous clip.

"Haha, you were a marine." Agrees a third soft-spoken male's voice.

"Unwilling marine." Reminds the second voice in an almost austere tone.

Axis groans, "Adam!" she calls down.

The third voice calls up, "What is it, Axis?"

"Marco's awake." She answers.

There is a distinct shuffling noise then, "I'm coming! Orange or Pineapple?"

Axis looks at Marco, "They're medicine flavors. Black Island is in a tropical climate." She explains. His expression must be comical, confused, and urging her to explain.

"Pineapple." Marco responds waiting for Ace's sister's come back. Surly she has some sort of smart remark.

Axis's mouth twitches with what might have been a smile, but looks back out the door, "Pin-apple." She responds.

Adam takes no less than two minutes to appear on the landing and startles Marco by walking in with sharp heel-toe clicks. He has a gentle face with a soft smile. His hair is brown with white streaks. His eyes are his niece's eye; stormy grey. Of course the large blue knitted sweater, which does anything, but fall off his body. He is built like a boxer. His voice barely matches his physique.

"Hello." He smiles softly, "I am Siphonophore Adam. I a physician." He states introducing himself in the same peculiar speaking patterns Axis's uses.

Marco looks around apologetically, "I'm sorry!" he says immediately glancing at the bed, "I'm Marco the first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates."

Adam dismisses the blonde's embarrassment, "I'm a physician Mr. Marco. I don't expect you to attend to formalities in your injured state." Adam chuckles, "Now then, I've got some medicine for you, that you need to take."

Marco smiles at the man.

The yellow ceramic mug in his hand is hot and steaming. Dr. Siphonophore hands it to his neice with a smile, "Alright lets have you sit up, so that you can drink this." He says warmly

He quickly crosses over to Marco and detangles him from Ace. With a flip of Adam's hand, Ace's long hair is cast over his bandaged body and shows off the bright pink hair tie that is holding his wild long locks together. Adam turns his attention back to Marco and gingerly sets him up against the pillows, ever mindful of Marco's most painful spots on his body.

Marco hardly feels any pain and is pleasantly surprised by Adam's gentle nature. The unwavering smile and strong hands are kind and thoughtful. They do not pull, but push carefully into comfort.

"There we go." He hums gently rearranging Ace's head on the pillow beside Marco. One arm is still slung over Marco's waist and he remains curled against the first commander's side.

Marco's expression softens, "Thank you." He smiles at the older man.

Adam beams at him and motions to Axis, "You're welcome." He extends his broad palm to her for the ceramic mug.

She places the yellow mug in his hand and her knees buckle in. She lets out a yelp as she sinks to the floor with an incredulous look on her face. The irritation is almost overwhelmingly evident the moment she looks up at Adam's grin.

Adam chuckles, "Did I not worn you about over doing it?" he asks placing the mug to Marco's lips, "Drink carefully." He advises, "The first sip will go down easily, but your throat will begin to constrict and waver as it is moistened by the fluid."

Marco wants to object, but realizes how stupid and painful it would be to try to hold the mug. His fingers refuse to close or clench and the periodic spasms make his entire hand jiggle and twitch. He takes a few swigs from the cup and is pleasantly surprised by the taste. The drink really is pineapple flavored. So much so he almost misses the medicinal properties. He honestly did not think that it would taste good. After all, this is supposed to be medicine.

"It hurts, but that doesn't mean I can't move." Axis responds darkly from the floor.

Marco smiles and steals a glance at the frowning girl on the floor.

"Can you try to get down a little more?" urges Adam to Marco.

Marco nods, "Yes, thank you."

Adam smiles and helps Marco get the rest of the substance down his throat. Marco is surprised by how constricted his esophagus now feels. Just as he is getting over the painful twinges, there is a painful jab in the very back of his throat, and the muscles are suddenly burning. Marco reaches up and gingerly presses the pads of his fingers against his neck.

"May I see?" Adam asks instantly. His brow is knitted together in concern, the deep grays of his have a strange sterile look to them as the man medically discerns every move Marco makes. It is unnerving, but he respects the man for asking first.

Marco nods politely.

Two gentle and firm hands reach up and press softly against the muscles in the neck. When Marco winces at a particularly tender spot just below the angle of his mandible, Adam groans, "We got to the poison in time to keep it out of your brain, but look how high it was." He murmurs.

"This is poison?" Marco asks hearing the note of worry in his own voice.

Adam nods quietly, "The Jelly creatures around this island are particularly hazardous and the venom of these little fragile devils is horribly painful. It assaults the central nervous system and makes its way through the various organs shutting them down and killing them off." he sighs, "In humans it's not so dangerous as to completely shut down the organs, but it can." He removes his hands.

"Thank you." Marco says again, "Thank you for caring for us."

Adam chuckles, "Of course. You're just lucky Marina was the one who found you three and **not** Josephina." He smiles.

"Who?" Marco asks again.

"A piranha mermaid who lives in the region. She keeps her prey alive while she eats them." He states, "Marina is a Koi mermaid and long time friend of the family. She went because Axis said she was coming tonight. Good thing too."

"I imagine swimming with two of us is quiet difficult." Marco nods.

"Oh its not just that." Adam groans slightly and rubs his eyes, "Axis and Ace both sustained sonic injuries. The vibrations ruptured several veins and caused internal bleeding. Ace sustained major eruptions in his liver and kidney. Luckily, on this island, organ repairs are a simple matter." He looks down at the girl on the floor, "Axis only had inner ear damage from the sonic range. It has left her a bit deaf, but it will recover in time. I, however, won't tell you about the depth of the bone injuries to her scapula, ribs, and tibia. I assume those were caused while still on board the Moby Dick."

"They're not that bad, Uncle." Grumbles Axis.

"You're right." Adam agrees with a certain amount of sarcasm. However, is next statement is sincere, "Ace is very sturdy. The organs were able to be replaced, no major bone fractures or breaks, and his body simply is very sick from the poison of the jellyfish. Not to mention the burns. He will recover fairly quickly." Then the clipped edge returns, "You are mildly destroyed. Inner ear destruction causes your balance to fail, the bone fractures and bruising will take several weeks to heal, and lets not mention those lovely stitches that you got from god-knows-where. Did I forget your jellyfish injuries?"

"The stitches were from a fight before we picked her and Ace up." Marco offers and instantly regrets giving the information.

Axis glowers at Marco darkly, "I'm leaving." She points at the door a wobbles out. The slight sway in her step worries the first division commander and he looks quickly at Adam.

Adam grins at him and sighs, "Good to know she never changes." He gingerly pats Marco on the shoulder "Don't worry about Axis. She's too tough to kill… like a cockroach."

"Really?" asks Marco curiously, not sure if he should like or dislike the last comment.

"Really." agrees the doctor, "Now, I assume you are hungry, let me get you food." He gets up and goes to the door.

* * *

After eating, Marco sits reading a book on his lap. He cannot hold it, but it sits propped against his knees. With a trembling pair of hands and a cup of hot broth he studies the text idly. His throat has loosened from drinking fluid constantly and his head, while tight, is focused. A smile is tugging at his lips. If this were any other time, any other place… this might be romantic.

Ace's ebony locks splay across his white pillowcase. His dark lashes rest gently against the tops of his slightly flushed cheeks. While the fever went down an hour or so ago, he has not lost the rose blush that colors his cheeks, ears, and down his neck. His cherry lips are dry and the inside of his mouth is glossy from saliva. Visually, to Marco, he looks like he does after their sexual encounters.

However, the bandages stand out in stark contrast. The white grey tinged cloth bindings cover the pale boy's body. His skin has lost his bronze color from before and his flushed cheeks tell of his injuries. The bruises on Ace's body are hidden under soft folds of cotton blankets and the welted skin from the venom of the jellyfish is covered in the sticky blue salve.

Marco shutters at blood, salve, and bandages. His emotions yanks on his heartstrings with such violence he takes another sip and lets his bones seek out the comfort of the pillows.

There is a groaning noise from where Marco's lover lays and then there's a distinct grunt of pain. Marco looks down and Ace stirs. He moves his head sleepily wiping drool across the pillow as he goes. He looks up groggily at Marco with his cross-eyed expression and blinks slowly several times. Several strands of wayward hair float across and into his face and Ace bats his eyes furiously as the strands tickle his face.

The blond chuckles and carefully places the mug on the side table with both hands then reaches out carefully caressing the freckled face, "Hey." He soothes smiling at the brunette

Ace smiles back then his eyes dilate and he snatches Marco's hand. Ace cries out from his own pain, but cradles Marco's bandaged hand. His breath is short as he tries to focus on two things at once. The obvious pain in his hand causes the limb to tremble, but he exerts no pressure to Marco's hand.

Marco quickly retracts his hands and places the hand on top of Ace's, "Don't move." He commands, "The injuries-".

"What happened to your hand?" Ace's words tumble past his lips. His eyes are wide and dilating back and forth as he struggles to see through his self agitated pain.

Marco strokes the second division commander's cheek with his forefinger. The bandages graze Ace's cheek only once and only then does he say, "What happened to you? Have you looked at yourself?"

Ace lifts his hand and focuses on his dressing, "What…" he mutters staring at the trembling fingers, "What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Admits Marco, "But we're being taken care of."

"By who?" groans Ace gripping his head.

Marco smiles quietly, "Your sister's family."

Ace's face falls and he stares at Marco, "Axis's family…?" he asks uncertainly.

"Yes. Dr. Siphonophore is very nice." He chuckles, "How he's related to your sister I'm not really sure."

"Doctor?" he mutters incoherently.

"Yes. Dr. Siphonophore Adam. Youngest of his family line and he's been caring for us over the last twenty-four hour period."

Ace continues to stare at Marco quietly for a minute or two before he asks, "Is Axis alright?"

Marco smiles at his thoughtfulness, "Yes she is. She is as _injured_ as we are, but is alright."

Ace looks at the ceiling. Marco knows there is something wrong. He can see Ace biting the inside of his mouth as he struggles with the ridiculous amount of emotion trying to spill out, "She went after me." He says finally. His voice is choked, "She went after me… in the water."

The first commander nods slowly, "Yes she did, but She didn't save us on her own." He makes sure his lover looks at him before continuing, "There was a woman, a mermaid, name Marina who dove to help us."

Ace nod quietly.

"Ace… can I ask you something?" Marco knows he needs to change the subject. However, if he moves the subject too far Ace will panic in his unusually unstable state of mind. Marco says, "I've been meaning to ask you if you felt anything weird with her."

Ace's brows knit together, "What?" He is disoriented, but he seems able to connect.

"When I touched your sister's arm, back on the pirate ship… I felt my abilities seize up." He sighs, "Nothing like the jellyfish, this hurts!" he chuckles nervously, "But when I grabbed her bare skin with my hand I felt like my fire had been extinguished." He thinks, "Pops said to pull her on the ship and when her arms were around my neck, in midflight, my body shifted back to my human form. I was worried at first, but I had gained enough air to be over the ship, so it didn't really matter at the time."

Ace's expression relaxes and his eyes dilate, "Yeah…" he mutters, "Yeah I did. I felt the same thing." He thinks for a moment. Marco can see the wheels turning rapidly in Ace's head, "I felt the same thing in the water."

"What?" Marco asks.

"In the water, when I fell and she grabbed me." He shakes his head trying to clear his mind, "I felt my abilities quit." He looks up at Marco with wide dark eyes, "And suddenly the water wasn't pulling me down anymore."

Marco thinks back. His mind was fuzzy the moment he hit the water. He had hit badly. The dark bruise at the base of his skull tells him so. Then his mind drags up strange feelings.

The sensation of being an anchor in the dark sea is first. Then he recognizes Axis's cold hand that reaches out and grabs his fingers. Then he comes to the knowledge and fear of him being cut off from his natural healing and transformation abilities. Then as if someone has pulled the chains off his body that drag him down; his body regains its buoyancy. His mind is so fuzzy that he recalls Ace's weight partially transferred to him, but cannot distinguish sound or actions.

The blonde shakes his head clearing his thoughts, "Yeah-yeah I remember feeling that too." He agrees staring at his partner.

"What happened?" Ace mutters again not fully grasping the reality.

There is a pleasant knock on the door and it slides open. A white haired man with wide grey blind eyes and a dark suit walks in, "I hope that's you Mr. Portgas." He says eloquently, "I really don't enjoy waking people from their slumber."

Marco notices the orange mug with its wispy steam, "Yes it is." He confirms watching the old man.

"Oh good!" he grins cheerfully, "Because my little brother insists that you be awakened immediately and be given your medicine." He wiggles the cup a little and shuts the door behind him; "Adam's a little bit of a stickler on meds."

"Who are you?" Ace asks bluntly. Exhaustion and confusion is mottling his normally well-mannered behavior.

"I am Siphonophore Miguel. I'm a composer and music teacher." He chuckles walking forward, "I am also Adam's oldest brother."

Marco starts, "Do you need help?" a blind man with a cup of hot liquid might not end well.

"Certainly not, young man." He chuckles maneuvering forward with even steps, "You two are horribly injured." He takes a seat on the side of the bed Ace is on, "Now then, Mr. Portgas, your medicine." He offers the ceramic mug.

"Thank you?" Ace asks gingerly sitting up.

Marco quickly pulls and supports Ace's weak muscles so he is in a sitting position.

Ace reaches out and grasps the pleasantly warm mug and blows on the surface of the liquid. There is a distinct orange scent on it.

The white haired man sighs, "Drink it down. It shouldn't be too hot." He urges, "But please, slowly."

Ace looks at him curiously and presses the cup to his lips and swallows a mouth full and starts coughing.

Miguel catches Ace's hands and steadies the cup as Marco rubs his back, "That wasn't slowly." Reprimands the old man.

"Fuck… you." Coughs Ace.

Marco stares at Ace who is trying to catch his breath.

Miguel only laughs, "I did warn you. Slo-wly." He repeats.

Ace's coughing becomes restrained and he tries again. This time he sips and swallows. Very quickly, Marco notices his lover grabbing at his throat the same way he, himself, did.

"Jellyfish poisoning, here in the Black Islands, was originally a point of torture." Explains Miguel as if he can see Ace's actions, "Its still used by the Navy in these parts to extract the most delicate and important of information."

"Are you really blind?" Ace frowns.

Marco nudges Ace.

"Yes, quite. However, vibrations in your movement as well as the adjustments in your posture allow me to see what you are doing. Besides I can see by using sonar." He smiles, "I am an old man after all. I've had plenty of time to learn."

Ace stares deadpan at the man.

Marco looks around the room, "Is that why all the rooms are_ relatively_ soundproof? So you can get an idea of where you are through the sound?"

"Very observant." Praises Miguel, "Very much so. I'm afraid I'm also rather loud at all hours of the night. I enjoy composing far too much."

Ace looks into the cup, and then swallows more. He winces as it goes down, but forces the rest down.

"Careful." Marco and Miguel say in unison. Marco looks in disbelief at the empty eyes that stare straight ahead and Miguel chuckles.

"Knock it off." grumbles Ace dropping his hands into his lap, "I'm injured not terminally ill or crippled." He scoffs staring at the wall.

"If you push yourself you might be crippled by the end of the day if you work at it." Miguel says cheerily.

Ace snorts and rolls his eyes.

Miguel turns his head a little more towards Marco; "It might put a damper on your sex life." Ace sputters, "Unless he's the one bottoming." He gets up.

"That's none of your business!" barks Ace.

Miguel starts laughing, "You're such a kid." He grins, "I'm glad."

Ace's face is even more flustered than he was when he was asleep.

"I'm only teasing." Miguel waves, "And you're right. It's none of my business. But old men have lived long lives. Nothing surprises me." He sighs, "Hungry, Mr. Portgas?"

Before Ace can argue, his stomach growls at the offer. Ace's face is progressively turning a deep scarlet.

"Very good!" praises Miguel once more, "Lemme go fetch food. I'll tell Adam you're awake!" he goes out swiftly pulling the door shut. The door bounces against the framework leaving it cracked.

Marco places his cooler hand on Ace's brow, "Are you okay?" he knows the answer, but right this moment he wants an excuse to touch Ace.

Ace's eye look at him side ways and he glowers at his lover.

Marco drops his hand and sighs. It will all be okay. Everything will be fine. The phoenix just needs to know that the Moby Dick is all right. That his Father is standing at the helm happily waiting for his sons to return. If that is the case, then everything will be fine. He smiles at the coverlet trying to think of something to say.

An echoing par of footsteps catches the pair's attention. In the instant the footsteps stop nearly outside the room, Marco becomes aware that there are two distinct pairs of feet. Then there is a softer third that is carefully sliding across the linoleum floor.

"Axis, if Miguel sees you he'll _throw _you into bed." Says a little defiant voice.

Little whining noises then, "Uncle Miguel isn't that mean, Eddie." Whispers a softer more shy voice.

Eddie, as he was previously called, snorts, "He threw her last time. You looked like a rag doll."

"Thank you Edward." Axis's voice replies shortly, "Where is this magically wondering shirt?"

"Ummmmm…" little feet again go tottering down the hall.

There is a soft mummer from the second voice.

"Speak up Rodger." Commands Axis, but not unkindly.

"Eddie cut up the shirt…" says the soft voice louder.

Axis groans, "Why?"

"I don't know. He said it was fun." Says the shy voice.

"Do you think so?" Axis asks.

"Not really. But I don't like his bugs either. Or playing in the dirt." He whispers again in a softer tone.

Axis grunts and the little boy known as Rodger squeaks as he is no doubt scooped off the floor, "You don't hafta like what Ed likes." She points out.

"I know…but…." He hesitates.

Axis sounds surprisingly thoughtful and soft spoken as she presses, "But what?"

"What if my Daddy doesn't like me?" a panicked squeak ends at the sentence, "W-what if I'm no good because I don't like things he likes? Am I a bad boy? A-am I am-"

"Call down." Axis stops the boy before he can work himself up into a frenzy.

The boy sobs and quickly become muffled, "Rodger. I haven't known your parents for very long. But good hearts never lie. Your father will be happy that you are you and Ed is Ed." She exhales, "You think too much. Just relax."

"But I can't!" he sobs, "I'm so scared." He starts crying harder.

Axis groans, "Reggie, I am not equipped with the proper foreknowledge for tending to your…emotional needs. This is ridiculous. You don't know anything about your parent."

Rodger sobs increase, "That's why I'm scared!"

"For fucks sake…" mutters Axis with a groan, "How did you deal with meeting with our family."

"We both knew you couldn't be worse than the navy. " Edward is back and sounds unsure.

"Let's see it Ed." There is a moment of silence and she laughs, "You must be really stressed out. Lookit that poor shirt."

"Axis?" Eddie sounds scared.

"What…" She stops and groans, "Aw c'mon Eddie, there's no reason for you to cry either." There is a clatter and Axis make a muffled noise, "C'mon you two. Since when is this something to be scared of?"

"Since the Navy brought us to Uncle Miguel's front door." Edward sounds upset and defiant, "I-I don't wanna leave!"

Axis sighs again. She really sounds worn out, "Ed, the Navy-"

"-Said we were both bad! We should've never been born!" Ed yells and his voice wavers.

Marco reflexively clutches at his chest. It feels like his heart is going to break. He looks at Ace, whose eyes are wide. There is anger and sadness gathering in his significant other's expression. Gently he reaches out and grabs Ace's hand. Despite the pain creeping up he cannot find the will power to let Ace go through his memories alone.

Ace clutches his hand back, but never looks at Marco. He continues to stare at the old door, parted just so that the voices can echo in the sound proof room.

"Fuck the Navy." Axis says in her blunt tone, "Seriously, fuck em. If you're worried your parents aren't going to want because the Navy said that shit, then get ready for a reality check, the answer is no. No, they **do **want the pair of you. Are they going to be good parents? I guess. Love is all that counts towards being good. Good role model… eh I'm afraid not. Then again, neither is Uncle Miguel."

"Are you a good role model?" hiccups Rodger feebly.

"Probably not. But I'm better than what you could have had if the Navy had kept you on base." She thinks for a moment, "Unless Smokes was there. Then you shoulda been stuck with him."

There is a silence that stretches between the three for several minutes, and then Axis says, "There is nothing to be afraid of."

There is a sniff.

"Look have I ever lied to you?" she states.

"No." the boys answer together.

"Not even when I got stung by the jellyfish," Rodger confirms, "You said if I didn't lay still and sleep I would die."

Eddie sniffs and giggles, "Or the time I got a concussion from falling off the rocks in the bay?" he lets out a giggle, "You said the damage made it hard to walk, and if I didn't walk instead of run I would die."

"She did, didn't she?" agrees Rodger.

"Funny how you only remember the times I've told you were '_going to die'_." Grumbles Axis, "I was hoping you'd also recall the time when you got here."

"When you said you didn't know who our parents were?" Rodger asks hopefully.

"And you didn't care because we were now part of the Siphonophore family?" adds Eddie.

"Exactly." Agrees Axis, "Was I lying?"

"No." they both say firmly.

"So trust me. It's all good."

"You're going to fall over, Axis." Edward states successfully breaking the mood.

"Thank you Ed." There is a grumble in her voice, "Now, help me out. I need to find my backpack and I'll draw Ed the fuckin… weird ass beetle and Rodger… what did you want?"

"Lienardia purpurata." There is a silence then, "The pretty spiral seashell that looks like a castle top. They're pretty."

"Sea shell for Rodger. Good now, shoo. I've got to get to my desk before my injuries knock me out in the middle of the hallway." There is a stomp.

Suddenly little feet go rushing past the cracked door and all Ace and Marco see, is a whirl blonde and streak of black. The door next door opens and shuts as Axis goes in and Marco feels like his brains is oxygen deprived.

Everything will be fine if his Father is alive, the crew is safe, and … what is he going to do… Those kids can't be his. They can't be.

* * *

Hey I simply want to thank everyone who reads and add this story to their watch list. I'm glad to know there are people who enjoy reading my nonsense. I know that writing a review is hard because then it is out there for critique from others. So I really appreciate those who take the time for this story! Really thank all of you! It makes my day one way or another when someone else enjoys my stupidity.


	6. Edward & Rodger

Notes: The following is wild, twist, fanfiction for One Piece. Please be aware that this will be a strange story and I will bend it to my own desires for the story. I do not own any of the characters One Piece, but the plot and characters not in the manga are mine. Thank you very much and please enjoy. (Please forgive my imperfection within my work.)

AN: As always this is an unbeta-ed chapter. I promise I don't leave mistakes in for you to find, but you will find them. I apologize for the imperfections.

* * *

**One Piece: The Kairoseki Incident**

**Chapter Five: Edward & Rodger**

Ace and Marco sit on one side of the living room and on the opposite side of the room are the two small children who have attached themselves to Axis. The three sit on the floor in a small group. These two beautiful children were introduced (first thing in the moring) to Ace and Marco as their sons. The boys have different personalities and have been raised as brothers for the last three and half years. They have been with the Siphonophore family for a year and half.

The blond haired boy is Marco's. The obvious color of hair and the large heavy lidded eyes give away his parentage. The color of the iris is the only apparent mystery. They are green like new spring grass. He's a very serious and somewhat rebellious child perhaps four to six in age.

The dark raven-haired child with the cropped black hair and large brown eyes is undoubtedly Ace's. The telltale freckles speckle his blush-covered cheeks, the color and body of the hair, and even the shy merry expression he uses, all point to Ace. He presses his tiny body against Axis and behind his older brother.

Axis groans under the weight of the two kids and unravels the kids from her. She sets them on the floor a little ways away from her body, "Well." She sighs.

Ace continues to stare at the children like doe in the headlights. His head is reeling. He is a father; A parent… and a pirate. His child is in danger from this second on.

Marco's hand is covering his mouth; his normally sleepy eyes are wide in disbelief. After all these years of managing to avoid any potential problems, careful planning to insure safety of the crew he works for, even protecting and loving his boyfriend… he is simply horrified. For the last several years, a child has lived without its living parent. His child, who needs a father, has lived without him.

"Um…" Is the only intelligible sound Marco makes as he blinks.

Axis rolls her dark eyes and looks down as Edward crawls back partially into her lap. Deciding Ed has the best idea Rodger bounces between his brother and his aunt and Axis groans. She nudges the kids in her lap, "Boys say 'hi' to your parents." She urges, "They're a little star-struck." She adds with a grumble.

The boys look up at her and then obediently they speak.

Edward's lips are in a frown as he says, "Hi." in a flat clipped tone.

Rodger is less agitated and more bashful as he offers a little wave and a barely audible, "Hello."

The blonde with his sullen expression glances at his brother and returns Marco's stare. His eyes are guarded. There is an edge to expression and frown marring the beautiful boy face. His spring green colored shirt matches his eyes and his worn, torn, and patched jeans are only held up with a belt. Normally he's better dressed, but they've pulled him from playing outside.

The little dark haired boy, in his jean overalls and blue-stripped shirt, is adorable in every such way. Beautiful does not quiet fit him because of his shyness. He peeps out from behind his brother with large brown eyes. His expression, very much unlike his older brother's, is of genuine curiosity. However, he like wise says nothing to his parental figures.

After several moments of unbearable silence, Ace's sister groans loudly and flops over onto the hardwood floor of the living room, "What the fuck did I do this for?" she mutters.

The dark haired boy crawls on top of his aunt and then sits on the ribs of her body, "Do what?" he inquires childishly.

"Don't answer my rhetorical questions, Rodger." She grumbles.

"What's a re-re-re-rhetorical question?" stutters the child trying to say the word.

"Rhetorical, like you're not supposed to answer it." Ace answers automatically leaning back against the sofa, "It's kind of like the questions you ask to the world. You don't really want an answer."

"Sort of like Uncle Baron asking why the beer is gone after he drinks it all gone?" quips the boy bouncing slightly so he turn and look at his parent.

"Ow!" mutters Axis, "Watch the ribs. You gotta boney butt." She grimaces in discomfort.

"Sorry, Axis." He apologizes instantly, and then examining the fabric of the jacket his aunt is wearing says, "Uncle Miguel said I had boney butt too." He looks up sweetly at Ace with a half apologetic expression, "He said I cut off his circulation in his leg."

"And now you're gonna break my ribs." Frowns Axis gathering the boy up under his arms and setting him on the floor, "Go to your Dad. He has cushioning called muscles to protect his body."

The little boy cocks his head and turns around to look at Ace, "Really?"

Ace laughs, "No." he leans forward and opens his hands towards his child sitting on the floor.

The little boy smiles shyly. He stands up and shuffles over to the man with freckles. He allows Ace to gather him off the floor and Rodger sits on his father's leg. Very quickly he notices the heat that radiates from his father's body and snuggles in deeper against his frame.

Ace is startled, but no one could replace the smile on his face. He carefully wraps his arms around his son and settles against the cushions of the sofa.

"You're warm." Concludes the boy.

The blonde haired man smiles at the pair and nods, "Yeah, he's always warm. I use him as heater when I'm cold."

Ace lets his face be covered with rosy blush, "Which is all the time."

Both men laugh and the little boy joins in.

However, the blonde haired child remains sitting in Axis's lap. He won't venture closer to them and he certainly won't leave the safety of the person he knows. The child does not miss the flicker of hurt in his elder's eyes and does not miss his brother's giggles of joy. He will not move, he will not.

Axis sits up while her nephew and her brother begin a series of question and answers and nudges the remaining child, "It won't kill you to try." She whispers.

He glowers at her with hurt, "No." the response is short and clipped.

Axis tries again. Her ability to interact with people is limited, but her knowledge of these two children is vast, "Edward… he's not going to hurt you."

The green eyes glance at her and glare resolutely back at Marco, "No."

"I might hurt you if ya piss me off." warns Axis with a hardened expression, "This is ridiculous."

Edward looks at Axis again and silently he judges the consequences of his actions. "No." he responds a third time.

Axis inhales loudly and grits her back teeth together. She hates children. She really does. "_Please _help me out." She begs darkly and adds in an undertone, "I'm not asking you to go back to the Navy."

To the boy, that comment about the Navy is a low blow. He faces her staring at Axis with a disbelieving horror.

"Fuck." She mutters and looks up at the ceiling, "Edward…" she warns, "I am losing the little bit of patience I have left." She sets her jaw slightly to the side biting down, "Either you help me out or I'm gonna fuckin leave."

"Leave…?" he whispers as his eye grows in size. His tiny heart speeds up pace, panic sets in like a vice.

"I'm not asking you leave." Corrects Axis automatically, "But your Dad would like to get to know you."

Edward's tiny world crashes in on him. The panic of loosing the stability of the Siphonophore family, of the woman he knows and has come to respect chokes him. Axis might as well have said she hated him. "No!" he screams and jumps up and sprints out of the room on Hermes winged shoes.

"Eddie!" yelps Rodger in a panic and wriggles out his father's lap, "Eddie where are you going?!" he belly flops on the floor and quickly clambers to his feet. The raven-haired child chases his brother out into the house.

"Fail." Mutters Axis rubbing her face, "I fucking hate fucking kids." She grumbles again. Perhaps not her best choice in words, but she is desperate. These children need **parents. **Not a half crazy bunch of relatives who live in dark twisted world of blood and gore. Stability and unconditional love are what they crave and so rightly deserve. She can offer neither, nor can her extended family.

Ace seems a little startled, but laughs, "Luffy used to do that to me. I'd leave a room and he'd chase after me. He'd follow me all day." He giggles.

Axis nods glumly, "They've been raised together as siblings. As I've told you before. I'm afraid one cannot leave without the other. Even from a room. It's an apocalyptic event for them. " She carefully looks at Marco's sadden face, "I'm sorry Edward isn't more receptive. He's older and been through a lot. I'm afraid he's… untrusting of adults he doesn't know. It takes him a while."

Marco looks up quiet, "I understand." He says calmly, but swallows a lump in his throat.

She sighs and rubs her forehead.

"Did you know they were our kids?" Ace quizzes watching his sister. His hand nudges Marco's leg and his significant other latches onto his hand with a loose grip. The injuries have, for the most part, healed in 48 hours due to the tremendous skill of Dr. Siphononphore. The final stages of healing are still tender to touch, but no longer severely painful.

The raven-haired girl shakes her head and looks up at him, "No. I only just found out as well." She shrugs, "My Uncle -Miguel- was making odd remarks. He said something to the effect he wanted to meet you when I said I bounced into you." She sighs again, "He was trying to discreetly tell me there was a reason, but I need to be hit with a bat."

Ace snorts, "I know **that**." He teases affectionately, "And I've only known you a few weeks."

"Quick learner." Praises Axis shortly.

Marco chuckles, "You could say that."

The day is gloomy and warns of the next storm. The rainy season is cooler here in the Black Islands and brings high tidal waves and hurricanes. The Whitebeard Commanders' offspring tail after their known guardian into the gardens. Ace and Marco linger behind the trailing children, keeping their distance. The unexpected shock of having children has delighted and scared them into submission of the Siphonophore household rituals. While most of their time has been spent in recovery, the rest of their time at the strange sound proof home, has been spent in following the routine.

The gardeners bring fresh vegetables and fruit up to the house around 10:00 AM. In the house chores are rotated. Whoever is on cooking duty goes into the kitchen and starts lunch. Lunch is the heaviest meal in the house and is served every day at 1:30 PM. The cook may ask other to help with minor kitchen chores, but the bulk of the work is the cook's.

Ace and Marco have been thrilled to assist in the kitchen; the chores go from peeling, cutting, and arranging food to washing pots, pans, and dishes. When not employed in the kitchen, they have done minor cleaning in the house or helped run errands into the small village in the valley. Clothing and hats help hide their identities and when they have presented the Siphonophore name, everyone turns quiet friendly towards them. The people ask no questions and politely do their business dealings.

Today is the first day they have really spent outside. The pair have been hoping to help in the massive vegetable garden where the dreams of fruit and vegetable alike are realized in this small home; Luscious lettuce, bright red tomatoes, burly green, orange, yellow and red pepper, languid lovely green bean stocks, light short sweet peas vines, deep forest green cucumbers on their wild vines, bright ripe strawberries in neat rows, blueberry bushes loaded with bright plump navy colored fruit, and many strange varieties of edible plants the pair had never seen. The trees that grow around the house are loaded with beautiful fruits of every kind, including the favorite peaches, apples, cherries, and pears. There are also shorter pruned trees (that look more like shrubs) with ripe yellow meyer lemons dangling off. Not to mention the bulbous gooseberries that surround the house.

As Axis pushes back the white washed fence gate, and lets the children dart ahead, another woman comes from between the plants in the garden to greet them.

Her dark wash denim overalls are filthy from digging in the mud and the wicker basket she carries is laden with leafy green vegetable and tubers. Her face is smudged with dark charcoal and her brown hair is pulled up in tiny ponytail. She grins with rightful pride as they enter her domain. However, Ace spots two swords leaning against the washhouse and suddenly wonders if she is, in fact the head gardener. The one blade in its red lacquer sheath catches his attention. The decoration on the sheath looks like fire. The one blade beside it, resting more in the shade speaks of earth. The green sheath is more worn looking with a strangely textured surface.

His attention is drawn back to the approaching woman, "All right there, Axi?" she says pleasantly kicking up dirt as she walks.

"Alive." Agrees Axis, "We've come to help you in the garden."

The brown haired woman looks behind Axis to the two men, "I've already been warned. Dr. Siphonophore threaten to burn down the whole vegetable garden if I let you three help me." She grins, "But I'll accept you two." She beams at the little ones.

The dark haired boy, Rodger, grimaces at the dirt.

"Aw come now," beams the woman, "There's no need for that. I have an excellent job for you and you won't be diggin' in the dirt." She promises.

He offers a shy smile.

She winks at the little blonde haired child, Edward, "As for you I have some lovely beetles I need off my cabbages and kale." And both children go sprinting toward the garden where another gardener takes them.

Ace recognizes the voice of the woman covered in dirt with her wicker basket. He is unable to place it right away, but is sure it will come back to him.

"Can I have their energy?" sighs the woman looking at Axis pleasantly.

Axis shrugs, "Could you catch it?"

The brunette laughs warmly.

"What are you doin' in Mori's garden? Killing the plants?" Axis offers looking around.

Ace is surprised to have his silent question so quickly answered. So, this woman is not the head of gardens. She is just another of people who work among tending to the plants.

The brunette sticks her lip at Axis, "Ha fricken Ha. I'll have you know I'm doin a good job at _maintaining _her work."

"Bakers belong in the kitchen." Retorts Axis flatly.

"And this Baker has a doctorate degree in Illustrative Botany." She returns, "Jeeze I get no respect."

"Why? Because you're fucked up off your meds?" questions Axis.

"Watch it! What about you and your meds?" the woman returns haughtily.

Axis rolls her eyes, "What meds?"

The woman rolls her pale green eyes and looks at Ace, "You are going to straighten out your sister right?" she prompts.

"I make no promises." Grins Ace. Her personality is kind of charming in harsh and flat way. There is a certain amount of optimism in every word and well as a healthy dose of teasing.

"Well you haven't changed." She groans, "How did I end up in this family?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" interrupts Marco, "I'm afraid-"

The brunette snorts again, and then gives Marco one of Ace's grins, "I'm Bones D. Atlas. My mother is Ace and Axis's aunt." She extends her hand and shakes Marco's.

Ace's jaw drops, "Wait a second! Didn't we meet when I was chasing Blackbeard?" And somewhere in his head he realizes the implications of what she said. Gol D. Rodger had a sister as well. A sister who gave him a cousin who even looks a little like him.

"Was that what you were doing?" Atlas snorts unimpressed, "Fuck! No wonder you were being stupid." She mutters, "But yeah, that was me."

Ace rubs his head, "Wow… I thought I was hallucinating." Vivid images flash through his brain and Atlas's voice soothes the corners of the painful memories he has suppressed.

"Well when you eat Kaotion Berries that does have a tendency to happen. They're a highly hallucinogenic." She shrugs, "I would hope that pirates have some sort of botany lesson for when they're living off the land."

"Uh, no." Ace grimaces, "So that whole event..?"

"Yeah… you got yer ass kicked. I took care of ya and you fled! Like a rabbit!" and here she mutters under her breath again, "Right back into danger."

"I see there is a story." Concludes Axis.

Atlas ruffles Axis's hair, "Maybe one day."

Marco raises an eyebrow, "You're Ace's cousin?"

"First cousin." Nods Atlas. "You can see it, can't you?" she grins looping an arm around Ace's shoulders and pointing back and forth between her and Ace.

Marco snorts, "Yes…"

Atlas grins and claps Ace on the back, "Ahhhh… fuck!" she looks at Axis, "We're all gettin' together! Ain't this the cutest family reunion?" and moves as if she is going to wrap an arm around Axis, but stops as Axis stares at her arm suspended in the air, "Yeah never mind." She waves if off.

"Do you want help?" Axis says changing the subject.

"Do I want Mori to feed me to the Hanging Tree? No!" she snorts folding her arms with the basket.

"Basic ground work." Axis prompts, "Cleaning, peeling, cutting?"

"Oh that. Yeah sure. I got a butt load of potatoes that need to be cleaned. We're having bacon potatoes tonight!" she grins, then turns to Ace, "Miguel's cookin'. He always wants the weirdest shit." She shrugs, "Well come a long duckies!" and marches the trio over to the washhouse.

A large vat of water is given to Ace, monster basket of potatoes is shoved in Marco's hands, and Axis gets a tall empty woven basket shoved over the top of her head.

"Put the clean ones there." She grins, "I've got work to do. Find a spot out of the way and get to work!"

"She can be quiet the slave driver, huh?" Marco mutters to Axis stuck in the upside-down basket.

"You don't even know…" promise Axis darkly.

The three find a spot in the grass to sit and work on the hill looking over the garden. At the bottom of the vat of water are several bristle brushes. These brushes along with the clean water quickly remove excess soil and dirt from the tubers outer surfaces. Once clean, the roots are placed in the large wicker basket for the short trip up to the kitchen.

"I haven't seen Atlas in years." Comments Ace tossing a spud into the basket.

Axis glares, "Consider yourself lucky."

"Why so cold?" chuckls Marco.

Axis glares at the ground, "Does the term 'older' mean anything to you in relation to a _family_."

Marco and Ace laugh warmly.

"Are you always annoyed about this subject?" grins Marco.

"Dysthymia insists on pessimistic moods." Says a smooth female voice from behind.

Startled, the three peer behind and up.

The heavy sutures across her forehead are the most propionate feature of her face. They automatically draw the eye's attention with their silver gleam. The champagne grey brown hair is chin length and thick. Her eyes are heavily lidded with large brown pupils that gaze from under the champagne colored eyelashes. She skin, while pale, has more of a bronze color to it; perhaps its from the dark colored soil she works with. The overalls are black with six gold buttons over top a white blouse with a black satin ribbon tied under the collar. The long sleeved shirt is rolled up to her elbows showing off the dainty thin wrists and shapely arms. With in those bare arms are thick crème colored bones.

"Mori-san." And Axis offers her first real smile.

Mori, with her benign graceful smile, says, "Welcome back, Axis!" she looks at the men, "I take it you two are our visitors."

Ace grins and bounces up. He bows politely, "Yes ma'am. I'm Portgas D. Ace. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She chuckles at his formalities, "Hello."

"Forgive me for not getting up," says Marco waving up at her, "I'm Marco."

Mori chuckles warmly, "Pleasure I'm sure." She looks at their task, "Potato duty huh?"

Ace can't help but relax at whimsical sound of the woman's voice, "Yeah! It's not so bad."

"Well worth the trouble." Assures the woman in the black overalls.

"Ace," interjects Axis, "Let me introduce you a little better. This is Mori. The gardener." She motions to the champagne colored hair woman, "Mori-san, this is my brother Ace and his boyfriend, Marco. They're Edward and Rodger's parents."

Mori blinks slowly, naturally, her smile never wavering, "Oh. I see the resemblance." She agrees. No doubt, she was warned.

The raven-haired man looks taken a back. He turns and casts his eyes over what looks like a mini plantation in his opinion. The bright colors that are strewn across the grounds strike him silent. The bold lush greens that pop up all over the garden astound him with wonder and then he looks back to the woman with the sutures.

"You do all this?" Ace asks.

She nods politely, "I'm the head gardener for all the Siphonphore households." She reiterates, "I really loves plants." she sighs and looks around again, "But I also have lots of help."

"Common garden vegetable too boring for your tastes, Mori-san?" teases Axis.

The gardener's brown eyes flick down, "Of course. I only want rare and dangerous plants." Then as an after thought, "Preferably carnivorous or marrow consuming."

"Assume that's what those are for." Comments Marco looking at the hard organs.

Mori shrugs, "But of course. What else would they be for?"

"Where does someone get bones from? The butcher shop?" asks Ace curiously.

"These are human bones." Corrects Mori politely.

Both men blink in disbelief. As they examine, they can see the long femur and humerus of a human skeleton. Looped around her arm, is a broken pelvis missing the sancrum.

Marco tries again, "Where does someone get _human _bones from?"

Mori's gaze turns to Axis, "I have plenty given to me from a _variety_ of sources." She looks at the men, "My most common bones come from the marines."

Ace swallows, "Why?"

"Because they're a bunch idiotic sheep." Grumbles Axis glaring at the dirt that has formed under her fingernails.

Marco looks from Mori to Axis, "Who is your normal source?"

"Axis." Mori states, "She and the so called 'Tooth Pirates'."

"You mean the Black Lotus, Research & Development Medical Facility?" Marco cocks his head curiously, "The one captained by a Dentist?"

Mori nodded, "Yep, but I need to get going. The Hanging Trees get angry without food." She starts down the hill weary of making Ace's sister uncomfortable, "I'll see you at dinner!"

"See ya." Calls Axis watching Mori leave.

"That's your _head_ gardener?" gapes Ace at his sister.

"No." corrects Axis darkly, "That's my best friend. Mori. She is a gardener by trade." She tosses another potato into the basket, "My family was happy to supply her with land to experiment and grow on. She mostly grows exotic, demonic, carnivorous, or undead plants. The vegetable garden here on the Black Islands is one of the gardens she manages. All her freaky shit's up North where I live."

"Where the hell's she from?" mutters Ace.

"West Blue." Answers Axis grasping for another potato.

"Ah." Both men nod simultaneously.

The black haired girl looks curiously at her brother and his lover. It's curious how often the mention of the West Blue soothes everyone's worry.

Despite the cooler weather, limited sunshine, and the curious breeze the trio made quick work of the vegetables. Axis teasingly suggested that the cause for so much cleaning and cooking was Ace's stomach. Atlas, Ace and Axis's cousin, in her well-worn and dirty overalls comes to find them. She is pleased and startled by their quick progress.

"Want somethin' else ta do?" inquires the brunette grinning.

Ace smiles at her, "Do your worst!" he challenges.

She laughs, "Ho-oh! One round of potatoes and you think you can manage everything huh?"

Ace stands up, "I do."

"I accept your challenge." She beams. She points at the washhouse, "We just pulled in the peaches for the day. I think you should cut and pit these luscious beauties."

"You make this sound like we're having sex with the food." Ace smirks.

Marco chokes.

Atlas leans forward so she's in his face, "The best food makes you have sex with it. Your taste buds go orgasmic."

Marco continues choke loudly.

Axis gently pats him on the back, "You okay?"

Ace grins in Atlas's face, "Well I'd be honored to help."

"Good! Miguel wants dumplings." She says, "Come with me to the wash house and clean the dirt from under your fingernails. I don't want that in the food."

Marco clears his throat and gets to his feet. His face is flushed as he watches Atlas trot towards the white washhouse, "Picky isn't she?" muttered Marco to the siblings. And then more to himself then to the siblings, "At least for someone who likens good food to having sex."

They both snort in humor.

"I hear you." Warns Atlas looking over her shoulder with a grin, "Just for the record, Blondie can carry the bowls." She looks over her shoulder, "Better be glad you're still injured."

"Or there would be hell to pay." Teases Axis under her breath.

"Hey! Hey! I know where you sleep!" warns the brunette.

They were marched to the cottage where they were given another round of brushes to scrub their nails with. Unlike with the potatoes it is a long going. The dirt is under the fingernails and refuses to come out with a simple sweep. Several minutes pass and the trio have stilled failed to be clean. The door bangs open and in darts the boys with wings attached to their feet.

The trio looked down curiously at the wide grins.

"What's up?" asks Axis rinsing the brown water from her skin.

"Lookit what we found!" the children cheer together and hold up their goods for inspection.

In Edward's pale dirty fingers are series of dead glossy beetles. Two bright blue insects and six golden beetles with shimmering exoskeletons. In Rodger's tiny hands is a beautiful dark colored coiled basket chartering stunningly beautiful orange fruit. Both children have selected brightly colored treasures and both are overjoyed.

"Those are beautiful, Edward." Praised Marco not lifting his eyes to meet his son's. He kneels down to examine the insects' closer. The radiance and luster of the shells are exquisite and beyond any common black garden beetle he has ever seen, "What are they?"

"The blue ones are called Sea Glass Beetles. They're from this island. The gold ones are called Deadman's Coins. They're found in large concentrations of rare metals." Says Edward cheerfully, "They must've strayed here on a merchant ship."

Marco admires them for a moment longer and then lets his blue eyes meet his child's.

Edward has a naturally cold disposition, but he sees a curiosity in those green eyes that was not there before.

There in this silence is a polite, reserved affection between the pair.

Ace's son has bounced into his father's open arms, "Aunt Atlas is the only one who grows these." Rodger says showing the oval shaped fruit, "She says they're from high up in the mountain in the New World."

"Are they?" Ace inquires curiously to the bossy brunette.

Atlas flashes a large grin at her cousin, "They are. The locals called them Quarps. They high in sugar, protein, and omegas that I've only seen in fish."

"Eat one." Presses Rodger happily pressing the fruit against his father's somewhat chapped lips.

Ace presses his lips together and draws away. Rodger playfully tries to shove the fruit in his father's mouth, giggling as he makes the attempt. Fire Fist gives the boy a playful smile then grabs the fruit with his teeth and takes a bite.

The moment his teeth pierce the skin the juice of the strange fruit in squirting and teasing his taste buds, "Oh! Wow! That's good!" he praises chewing and swallowing, "It's kinda tart, but also sorta sweet. It doesn't smell bad either." He sniffs.

Rodger looks at the half of the fruit left. A silly shy grin glows over his innocent face and then he shoves the quarp into his mouth. He winces as the sharp flavor attacks his mouth and begins to more or less gnaw on the remains.

"Marco you gotta try this! Here. Give him one, Rodger." He says nudging his son who is now dripping with translucent thick orange sap.

The black haired child fishes out another orange oval shaped fruit from within the basket. Despite the quickly congealing sap on his fingers the fruit is probably safe to eat. However, Rodger rubs it on his shirt removing the access and offers it to the blond haired man.

Marco straightens and takes it, "Thank you." He takes as bite and shivers. His face winces and twists as he tries to handle the tartness of the fruit. He forces himself to swallow, grimacing as he does, "Sorta tart?! It might as well be a lemon!"

"Told ya, Reggie." Grins Edward playfully locking his arms behind his back, the beetles clasped in his fists.

"I like em." Rodger returns continuing his slow consumption of the orange fruit, "They're good." Noticing the sap is oozing down his tiny arms he lifts his arm and begins to lick down, like a puppy, in a vain attempt to clean himself.

"Me too." Grins Ace snickering at his child's behavior.

Marco cringes at the fruit. Unwilling to waste the food he turns to his ever present human garbage disposal and offers the remainder of the fruit, "Here. Finish mine." He shivers, "Its gross."

Ace grabs the fruit and downs it in the blink of an eye.

The group laughs at Ace, but stops as thunder rolls overhead.

Atlas blinks rapidily, "Shoot! I didn't manage to get half of the shit I need to get done." She groans.

"Mori won't hold it against you." Assures Axis.

Another peel of thunder and quickly flash of lighting startles Atlas, "Wow! That storm is movin' fast!" she winces, "We need to get up to the house before the down poor."

There is a violent crash of thunder and lightening strikes a large towering tree. It lights up in dazzling white nearly starting into a fire. Smoke billows from the impact. Edward bounds from his spot, dropping his beetle and grabbing at Marco's legs. His small form shakes and he looks around fearfully.

"It can't hurt you in the house." Promises Ace with a smile.

But Edward does not budge. He clings hard to his father's legs staring out the open door toward the dark gathering of clouds advancing in the distance.

"It's alright." Soothes Marco kneeling down and pulling the boy to him, "It's alright." Surprisingly the boy moves closer in, desperate to be surrounded by the warmth of his elder.

Atlas gives a knowing smile and says, "Well, Axis and I will do peaches in the kitchen. It looks like the storm is about to come." She motions to the children and their parents, "Take your small things and go play in the house."

"We'll take the underground passage." Nods Axis opening the closet door and revealing a flight of stairs. She finds a string in the dark and tugs. A light flickers on and hums into life.

"We'd said we'd help." Ace counters moving so his sister can pass him and lead the way down the passage.

Atlas dismisses him with a wave of her hand, "There will be plenty of time to do chores." She promises hefting the bowls and the fresh basket of scrubbed potatoes.

Axis gives both of them a nod, "You're guests while you're injured. Take advantage of it." She scoops the bowls from her older cousin's arms and proceeds down the stairs.

Marco moves cautiously and Edward gives him silent permission to pick him up. Marco gathers the child close to him and picks up the fallen beetles. He pockets the insects and the men follow women down through the passage and back up into the cellar of the washhouse. Another flight of stairs lands them in the large kitchen where the basket is hauled onto the table and the bowls are dropped.

While the girls set things up to work, the boys go to the living room. Edward buries himself against Marco's body during the short walk to the cushioned room. His small form is shaking horribly. Tiny tremors find work from his shoulders and spin outward towards his arms and head. She rubs his face desperately against Marco taking in the scent of his elder. His Dad radiates warmth and his Papa gives off some body heat, but waves of soothing comfort peel off him like waves. It's the first time an adult male has made such an impact on him. The sincerity with which his Papa has tried to reach him is real. He can feel it in the way the larger body caves to protect him and smell in his father's sea salt scent.

Marco finds himself rubbing small circles into the child's back. The small shivers and tremors decrease and Edward continues to rubs his face against him. Marco returns the movement by nuzzling the blonde child's head. Instantly, Edward stills and his face turns in against Marco's neck. There is a soft breathing against his skin and the trembling continues to still. The storm should not be a problem, but it is. Even if it worries him, Marco is grateful for the opportunity to be a father to his son. Before Marco realizes it, Edward has fallen asleep.

As Marco looks down at a giggling Rodger, he notices for the first time the dark haired boy has been watching Marco out of the corner of his eye. For a moment, Ace's child looks at him with his rosy freckled cheeks and gives him the most comfort he's felt all day; A sincere serene smile. Its almost as if Rodger says out loud, '_You're okay.'_ And for a child, that is all one could expect.

Marco lets the tension in his body relax and he carefully gathers up Edward's now limp frame, "I'll be back." He promises, "I'm gonna lay Ed down." But some little flash in Rodger's eyes tell him it's a bad idea to leave his child during a storm, "And maybe I'll take a nap with him." he adds. Marco is pleased to see the relief that floods Rodger's chocolate brown eyes.

"Kay." Nods Ace and makes a squawking noise as Rodger bounces onto him, "Hey! Whatcha doin? Huh? Whatcha doin?"

Rodger shrieks with laughter as he attempts to escape from his father tickling fingers.

Marco shakes his head with a smile and walks down the hall. How can such a small child see so much? His mind is racing with the repeating question of; what did the Navy want the kids for? Perhaps it had something to do with the unusual understanding hidden in those big brown eyes. He sighs and hugs his son closer to his body.

Just as he passes the kitchen he stops on the other side of the doorframe, just out of sight. Both women are there, but there is a man, also sitting with them.

The man resembles a monster. His form is huge, bulky, scarred, and ghastly. His lips reveal large canine teeth; his eyes are hollow black circles, and his hair a crop of blonde tresses. He is not anyone Marco has seen in the house before. He is not someone; Marco really wants to cross either.

"So I checked an', bloody fuckin morons ask if I'm a fuckin' Naval Officer." He growls in his heavy accent, "Fuck! Do I like one of those bloody fuckin piss ants?"

"What did you find out?" Axis asks dully.

"I foun' out that Whitebeard is stationed Builder's Island." He answers.

"Port Indigo?" asks Atlas surprised, "That makes sense. The island just across the way."

"Aye." He agrees, "He an' his men are fine. They're fixin' the ship an' they said for his boys ta stay put. Whateva that means." He sniffs, "Fuck I hate this weather."

"Didja tell him he's a Granddad?" grins Atlas teasingly, "'Member I told you the kids' parents are members of the crew."

"Fuck no." the man answers, "I'm not 'bout to be shot. I'm the messenger. Not the target."

"Thank you, Gavroche." Axis says abruptly, "I know it isn't your favorite thing to do, hnting down information for me, but I'm grateful for your help." While Ace's sister sounds sincere, there is a strange formality to it.

There is silence, and then the man says, "Who's here?" he asks.

Marco swallows. For a split second, he wonders is the mammoth of a man, knows he's standing outside the kitchen.

"My brother and his boyfriend." She answers.

"Aye." He groans, "Lemme guess. They both work fer Whitebeard, ah?"

"Yes." Agrees Axis, "Commanders One and Two." She clarifies.

"I wondered what the fuck you wanted information on Whitebeard for." Gavroche snorts, "Great, just great." He grumbles, "Whole fuckin world is looking for Kairoseki, like you and me, and you jus' hafta locate a sibling!" he thumps against the table, "Fuck Axis you're trying to make yourself weak."

"Weak?" Atlas returns politely, "You training partner is anything, but weak."

"Fuck you." Hisses Gavroche, "How many months has it been since you last had the Doctor take out more bones?! How long? Have you been an' any battles?" his voice is seething. However, the rage is not entirely sincere. There's a strange ebb and flow in his voice. A cracking that he cannot hide in his rage, "How long can you keep going before the whole world realizes that you are karioseki? Can ya hide for much longer, before the bones show themselves through every pore?"

There is another bout of silence, and then Axis returns, "I appreciate your concern."

"But what?" he spits.

"But I will not have my weaknesses showing. Not now, not ever again. You, of all others, should know why I do what I do."

"It doesn't change the fact that if the Navy catches you- right now- you're dead! You would have to turn yourself over rather than suffer your brother and his lover. You did it fer those kids." He snaps.

"What's gotten into you?" Atlas questions in a hostile tone, "Since when are you a dick towards your best friend?"

"Since she was stupid enough to get caught!" he retaliates, "You dumb fuckin bitch!" he snarls his comment directed towards Axis.

Axis answers him, "You're right. I don't have long before its too obvious." Her voice calm and even but wavers, "I would rather die, then let anyone close to me be tortured in their hells. And you're right, if something happen, I will be the first to fall. But I am not so weak as to give up before the fight."

"Because you're stupid!" he barks, "Get them as far from you as possible! If you have any emotional attachment, squish the bloody thing and get a move on! The entire Navy is aware that you are out an about! What more do you need, to stop being stupid?"

Marco's brain is racing. His heart is thumping painfully in his chest. He knows exactly what Gavroche is talking about. His breath catches in this throat as he realizes what his sister-in-law is.

"I can't help but be stupid!" Axis returns with a heavy heart broken edge, "For fucks sake… I'm human!"

He growls, "But we both agreed! No more _avoidable _stupidity!"

"What about Anna?" Axis returns again.

He does not respond. He is breathing heavily like he's winded.

"What about Anna… and your daughter? Your brother-in-law?" questions Axis.

"I made a mistake I am not willing to let you make. I am weaker than other Kairoseki on this planet because of them!"

"But you can't get rid of them." Axis states, "And won't."

A chair scrapes across the ground and heavy foot falls leave the table for the back door in the kitchen, "You're a fuckin' idiot, Axis!" and the door slams shut jolting Marco out of his stupor.

Quickly the Whitebeard commander hurries up the flight of stairs to Edward's room.

The loud thump of the door startles Ace, "What was that?"

"Probably Gavroche." Answers Rodger crawling into his father's lap again.

"Whose that?" Ace asks stretching.

Rodger scratches his head, "Hmmm, that's Axis's best friend. He's BIG like a monster and he's gotta a-a-a bad temper."

"Is he scary?" Ace presses.

Rodger shakes his head, "Not really. More like… violent."

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" mutters Ace glaring at a wall. His sister has a horrible taste in friends.

The little boy takes his father in consideration for a moment. His large brown eyes search for some understanding… some flaw. He fully expects his father's anger. Rodger knows many things. But there is something on his chest. He sighs and decides to ask the burning question, "Does-does my name bother you?" wonders Rodger out loud looking up at his father shyly.

Ace's expression softens dramatically, "Why would you think that?" surprised by his son's change in mood. Only moments before, he was giggling and laughing.

"I heard you don't like Gol D. Rodger." Mutters the little boy, "My name is Rodger…"

How could the little boy forget? The navy rubbed it in face, forced him to face the fact. The last time he was caught (two months ago) he had learned to truth. He had been found out. His heritage was out in the open and the old man named Monkey D. Garp looked horrified as Secret Commander of Interrogation told the truth at war meeting.

_Edward sat beside him, green eyes wide and staring. At the mention of First Commander Marco the Pheonix an unreasonable fear had swam in his brother's eyes. _

_To Rodger, the fear had seemed reasonable. Edward had been through so much more than he. Rodger's personality was so docile and sweet that the Naval Officers never really had a reason_ _to bully him. His older brother was another story entirely._

_"This child's father is Gol D. Ace." Proclaimed the scary man. Rodger could never determine what he really looked like. Looking at your feet was better than staring down adults. They did not appreciate it._

_"He's a descendant of Gol D. Rodger." The man continued._

_For the first time in his life he understood why he was named what he was. The Pirate King would have been his grandfather._

_"Portgas." Correct the scruff officer named Garp, "Ace… does not accept that name. As you are aware he hate's his father and his name."_

_The entire group looked up at the old man. Rodger had curiously stolen a glance at the man._

_"Gol." Returned the Officer, "We will call him by his proper name. The name this child bares."_

_"Portgas huh?" laughed the pink feathered man sitting on the table, "Whitebeard commander?"_

_The officer nodded._

_"And this little boy," his long tanned finger pointed at Rodger, "Is his kid?"_

_"Does he know?" inquires an older woman's voice._

_"No." the Scary Officer continues, "However, he were also able to tie another link to him." he clears his throat, "The Daughter of Evil, Gol. D. Ace's sister, Gol D. Axis."_

From that point on the conversation had been mottled. He remembered the sense of relief of undying affection he felt for the woman he knew, his aunt. His aunt who was a horrible parent, but sincere if nothing else. Who came home and brought the man who hated his grandfather.

His brows remain knitted and offers the only consolation he can think of, "You could change it…" he looks up under those long eyes with his big brown eyes brimming with tears.

Ace brings the little boy as close as he can. His chest starts that familiar aching as he presses their bodies so close he can feel the heart beat inside his sons chest echo against his, "No." he says quietly, "No. Your name is Rodger." He sighs. What on earth gets inside kids' heads?

"Won't it upset you?" quizzes the boy looking up with large eyes.

Ace smiles at the consideration only a child could have, "No." he repeats, "Because I am your father. And as your father, I love ya." He leans down and kisses the soft cheek, "Your name is yours."

Rodger studies him quietly, then rubs his face against the warmth of his father's body, "I lub you too." He mutters. It only takes a few minutes for Rodger to become still. A great burden seems to have been lifted off his tiny shoulders. Rodger's breathing evens out and his body goes limp.

Ace stares at the child secured in his arms. Two days ago he did not dream of being a parent. The small body in his arms tells him how hard it would have been without this small person. Now, in this moment, he feels like his life would have been empty. In fact, he kind of hopes he'll get to spend some time with Marco's son. Edward is awfully guarded, but today in the garden, Ace saw the childish wonder that still seems to exist.

He looks up and finds Axis standing in the doorway. She leans against the frame, half hidden by the wall. Her eyes are heavy; he expression is quiet, distant, and maybe even a little sad.

"That's creepy." He states making a face at her.

She shrugs off his comment and offers a more neutral look, "You're natural caregiver." She states quietly.

Ace blinks and then looks down again at the freckled face child in his arms, "I'm not sure I can do this." He admits, letting his insecurities have a voice, "There's no way I'm good enough." He laughs nervously, "God, I wish I was a kid still. When Luffy was small… I just **knew** I could take care of him." he stops unable to continue with the lump in his throat.

"You can't turn back time." Reminds his sister quietly, "We can only do the best with what is here and now."

Ace looks at her, "But…But can I do this? What if I fuck up?"

"Worst than me?" Axis returns with a hint of smile.

Ace can't help but return it. He is desperate. "It is really hard to beat some with no instinct for care giving." He teases back.

"Thank you Ace." She smiles rolling her eyes.

Ace stops and his brows knit together, "You're not gonna just let me flounder with these kids are you? Coz you know them better than I do."

She sighs, "I promised would be there if they wanted it. " she looks at the floor, "By default, as their parent, this also extends to you."

Ace nods quietly.

"And you've got Marco. Not to mention the whole Whitebeard Crew." She reminds him, "And-" Ace looks up her-, "Now you have my family."

Ace stares at her, "But you don't even like me."

"Yes I do." She responds automatically. Her brow knits together and she licks her lips from between her teeth. She looks pained as she admits; "I… just can't bring you any closer than you are."

And this sad statement breaks Ace's heart worst than anything that has happened today. For the first time, he actually kind of understand his sister. The concept of love, affection, family… they're just words. Whatever dismal world she lives in, it isn't his.

He stands up, shifts Rodger to one shoulder and comes forward. He does not press anything that might make her shove him away. He simply leans forward, and places his forehead against hers. His abilities shut off leaving him defenseless.

To his surprise, she returns the advance staring at nothing in particular. Her empty grey eyes are a million miles away. The expression is painfully void. Then those eyes return to the present and she stares into his dark eyes.

He knows right then and there. He can't throw in the towel. Portgas… no. Gol D. Ace will be a brother to his weird half sister Gol D. Axis. Even if she does not like it. Even if she cannot do anything more than touch her forehead to his, it will be enough.

The most horrible feeling, it the knowledge, this relation will be an uphill climb.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the follows. Sorry for the late update. I have been on new medication and the world decided to dump mounds of homework so I have been struggling. As always, please write me a review (good or bad) and tell me what you think. Maybe you would like to give me ideas about things that should be in the story? :) Please do!


	7. Truth and Lie

Notes: The following is wild, twist, fanfiction for One Piece. Please be aware that this will be a strange story and I will bend it to my own desires for the story. I do not own any of the characters One Piece, but the plot and characters not in the manga are mine. Thank you very much and please enjoy. (Please forgive my imperfection within my work.)

AN: Um... I hope you enjoy! I will update today or tomorrow with illustrations on tumblr!

Edit: Check tumblr! One of several illustrations has joined the group. :)

* * *

**One Piece: The Kairoseki Incident**

**Chapter Six: Truth and Lie**

The clock reads 5. The bold green letters shining in room's dusky light as Axis sits with more work than she should be accomplish in one sitting. Her face was smudged with graphite and ink stains the slender fingers. Various items are scattered around the desk in hazardous chaotic mess.

Without her black coveralls, Axis's clothing is filthy. Her furious detail scrawls ink, graphite, and erasers shaving all over the grey jacket and jeans. Her head hurts, her eyes feel severe pressure from behind the soft squishy balls, and her heart is heavy. She finally lets her head drop onto the desk and sighs.

The Navy moved in two or three days ago. They must have been tracking Ace and her movements across the ocean. More than likely, the Navy was aware that she and Ace would meet up with the Whitebeard pirates and then had tracked Whitebeard. Only Whitebeard was on the neighboring Island. If the Navy had not figured out they were both on the Black Islands, they would soon.

Despite being angry her best male friend, Gavroche, left maps, information, and some exotic chocolates from his home in South Renaissance on her desk. He was not her lover, but they had grown up very close. He was married with a wife and kid. Not to mention his brother-in-law/ nanny to his daughter. Gavroche had even made Axis his daughter's Godmother. Not that it was good.

He was about as good a parent as Axis was, which is to say a bad one. However, he was sincere when he said things and demanded a certain level of respect from the the criminal enterprise. Those sickly souls they worked with. No one could say he horrible person. Life had not been kind to Gavroche and Axis knew most of his life's story from first hand experience, just as he knew hers. Mostly because of what they were, but according to the rules of survival it did not matter. What matter was a person's ability to survive the curve balls life saw fit to hurl to them. Good news; both Gavroche and Axis were professionals at survival.

She sits up and shoves herself away from the desk. The map is marked in with ink symbols some still glistening from the drying ink. The sketches of scapula as well as the surrounding structure lay complete in a messy stack to her left.

Did she mention she had a headache? Her brother was helping to add to that; Ace and all his niceness. Why couldn't he be an asshole who did not want anything to do with her? Why couldn't he leave her to rot in all her messy madness. That's what everyone did! They left her to fall apart, then they would pick up the pieces. But no. Ace was putting duct tape on every crack and she was starting to feel fragile like a house of cards. Soon not even his patchwork help would be able to keep her together. Axis throws all the thoughts out of her mind.

She wonders around in her room, searching out her soft pajama pants and t-shirt. Unfortunately the t-shirt did not work and she ended up with a sweater Gavroche had left her with last time they bumped into each other. He had a habit of leaving his jackets for her. Probably because he knew how cold she was all the time.

Once Axis finally made it to the bathroom, she shut the door, and left the light out. The blue emergency light plugged in at the sink is all the light she can tolerate. She dumps her clothes by the toilet and turns on the shower.

The clothing was stripped off in a hurry and even in the dim light; the large mirror reflected the abused body of the young adult female. The scars raged from old to new and all had a distinct story to tell. Only a glance was needs to send Axis into the shower to hide from her reflection.

Once the hot water hit her tension-ridden body, her mind goes blank. The sudden change in sensation dims her thought process and she is lost to the world for a long period of time. When she snaps too again she is crawling into the mound of blankets she claims to be her bed. She buries her face into the pillows and suddenly the world is black.

* * *

"Dad…Daddy…Dad? Dad? Dad? Dad? Dad?" chirps Rodger clambering on his father's back, "Dad? Daddy? Daaaaddd?"

Ace groans and buries his face in the pillow.

"Daaaaddd!" he whines.

"Come here, Squirt!" Marco groans grabbing the brunette off his boyfriend.

"Paaaapaaa." Whines Rodger, "Lemme go!"

"No. Go back to sleep." Urges Marco tiredly snuggling against the squirming little body.

Rodger struggles vainly, "But Papa!" he yells clawing at the blankets.

"Rawar!" barks Edward bouncing onto the two men.

"ACK!" squeaks Ace as he gets stomped. He rolls over and grabs the blonde haired child who squeals with delight, "What are you doing this early in the morning?"

"Daddy!" giggles Ed, "Leggo!" he twists turns and worms desperate to get out of his Dad's vice grip.

Over the last two weeks since they were introduced, Edward has more than warmed up to his parents. Because Marco took the hint and Edward awoke to his elder's sleeping form in the middle of a bad storm, he has given his trust. Marco's serene nature and Ace's playful attitude keep the children giggling and laughing as children. For them, they have achieved all they wanted and more.

"No." Ace wraps his arms around the little boy, "You're gonna be my new pillow." He snuggles against Edward's back pulling the little boy in like he would Luffy.

Ace really loves his kids. He does indeed call them _both _his kids. Marco's son, while guarded and serious is loving. He wants to be loved so badly, that when he caved under comfort of his Papa, Ace was an automatic. Ace knows it has something to do with his own giggling and shrieking child. The pair plays off of cues they give each other.

"I like that idea." Agrees Marco, "We can have little pillows." And he balls Rodger against his chest nuzzling the soft curly black hair.

"NOooo!" both children screech happily.

Ace casts a weary eye at the clock. Six in the morning. Of course. Their kids have too much energy, "Alright alright! I'm up. I'm up." He sits up letting his back 'pop'. He sets Edward free on the bed.

Together, the brothers attack Marco who is still under the illusion he can get away with sleeping in. The moment little hands catch a hold of him, he shrieks. The kids have found a particular ticklish spot on his neck and sides. Flailing, he gets tangled up in the sheets and the children laugh harder.

Ace snorts and rolls his eyes. He reaches out and grabs the two devils off his boyfriend, "You two are bad." He chides with a grin.

Marco sits up. He shivers, shaking his head as chills run up his spine. The last time someone tickled him was when Thatch was here. He pushes the thought out of his head not ready to admit the sadness that weights in his heart. He shoves the blankets off his legs and slouches to the side, "Morin'." he greets grabbing Ace by the hair and kisses him.

"Eeewww." Rodger moans.

"Gross." Groans Ed.

"Yeah, do that some other time." Encourages Rodger.

Ace smiles at them, and looks up at Marco. There is a mischievous glint in the first commander's eye. The little twats did come in and wake them up.

Marco always kisses him first thing the morning. It was one of the strange things they had agreed to. They wanted to be happy every morning they saw each other. The kiss was a reminder of that.

"Go get dressed." Ace says gently batting at the blond tuff on top of Edward's head. Then he ruffles Rodger's back curls.

"Noooo-wa." moan the boys. They frown bemoaning the fate of putting on clothes. Getting them dressed is a morning battle that requires reinforcements. Usually Atlas or Miguel pop in and help throw them into jeans and t-shirts before setting them free in the garden.

Marco's brows go up and he looks sideways at Ace, "Well I guess you two can sit there and watch us kiss each other." He smirks.

"Good bye!" and both children scramble off the bed and go running down the hall.

Both men laugh. Kids are so predictable.

Ace grins and leans forward, "I'll take another kiss."

"Even if it is _gross_?" chuckles Marco pecking him.

"Even if it's gross." Agrees Ace returning the favor. He slings his feet over the edge, "They have too much energy."

"If I could bottle it up and sell it, I'd be rich." Agrees Marco, "Phew. I don't know how much more I can take. I need a day of sleep." He yawns and climbs out of bed. He grabs his navy cargo pants and fishes for the purple long sleeved shirt.

"I hear ya." Ace gets out of bed and search for his jeans and red t-shirt. The weather is rainy and cold. Even with his devil fruit abilities, clothing is still needed to block out dampness that seems to infiltrate his bones.

After some hazardous stumbling, he starts down the hall and finds his children up to no good.

"Aunt Axis!" calls Rodger.

"Da fuck you want?" mutters Axis sleepily.

Ace peers into his sister's room and watch her emerge from under a mountain of blankets. The dark circles never seem to leave her eyes and despite having recover most of the way in the last week, she still seems overly fatigued.

"Get up! It's time to get up." Ed beams.

"I don't recall asking for an alarm." Growls Axis vanishing under the blankets.

Rodger throws up the blanket and sticks his face under the covers. His voice becomes muffled, "But Aunt Axis, today we're going grocery shopping with Aunt Atlas!"

Axis lets out a moaning groan.

"Axis!" chirps Rodger again.

Axis sticks her head out of the blankets and Rodger falls backward onto the floor, "Get the fuck outta my room. I'll be down in a minute."

"Yay!" and the two flee the room and dash past Ace for the stairs leading down.

"You don't have to get up." Ace says gently considering his sibling.

Axis more or less rolls out of bed into a pile on the floor. The hooded sweater she wore to bed makes her look like some form of bull dog with folds of heavy skin. Her pajama pants are low on her hips and one black sock is on and one is off. Her feet 'thud' onto the floor as the appendages finally find their way to the floor and she looks gloomily at her brother.

"You obvious underestimate the power of your children." She groans. Sluggishly she reorients herself to sit up and shoves down the sweatshirt. She squints at the clock on her desk and after determining she can't see it, gropes blindly under her pillows for the heavy framed glasses she pulls out. Her heavy lidded grey eyes glare at the clock then at Ace.

Ace raises his eyebrows, "Do I?" he didn't know she wore glasses. That seemed to be the case every day though. _I didn't know… _Always there is some new little fact or story he does not know about her. Oh sure his kids have lots to tell him, but so do Axis's family. They tell about some of her misgivings they know specifically about.

"Yes." She responds flatly and slides her hand under the frames rubbing her face.

Ace walks over and offers a hand, "Need help?" he asks.

"No." but she accepts his hand anyway as he pulls her to her feet. The glasses perch on her nose and she shoves them up so they don't fall off.

"I think you're a polar bear." Snorts Ace looking at her, then the mound of blankets.

She turns around and looks at the unmade bed. It has a cavern appearance at the moment. "They're warmer than I am." She answers back, "I wish I were a bear." She slouches against her brother, "Uaghhh. Yer kids were better behaved before you."

Ace laughs and loops an arm around his sister's frame, dragging her out the door, "Maybe you weren't around enough to know. They tell me you're gone most of the time."

"I have shit to do." She groans, "And they're not my kids."

"You really have no parental instincts." Marco teases warmly coming up behind the pair, "I take it you got a six o'clock alarm as well."

"FuckyouMarco." She slurs rubbing her fingers under she glass over her eyes, "It's too damn early."

"What time do you normally get up?" he laughs as they trot down the stairs, "Earlier this week you said that ten o'clock was too early."

"That' s because it is." She moans, "I'm nocturnal. I don't fuckin'…get up until what? Like… five or six at night?"

"Shit." Snorts Ace, "You're up reeeally early aren't ya?" he says guiding her to kitchen.

"Fuck yer face."she mutters grumpily.

"That's Marco's job." And Ace sprints away only too aware of what may come.

"ACE!" howls Marco beat red chasing him.

Axis blinks several times, snorts, and rolls her eyes. Its gonna be a fun day.

* * *

After several minutes of mindless arguing, milk juggling, and food orders the group sits at the table with breakfast in hand. Both little boys like milk, cheese, and bird-in-the-nest toast. Edward eats his plain and Rodger slathers on a healthy dose of butter over the bread and part of the egg. Macro joins his sons in their favorite dish, enjoying jam rather than butter with a cup of coffee. Ace has almost everything he can find with black tea.

Axis stuffs an eighth of a yellow apple in her mouth as she pulls out toast out of the toaster, "Where is the damn list?" she mutters to herself.

"What list is that?" asks Marco looking up, "Ed, don't chew with your mouth open."

Ed stuck his tongue out with the chewed food on it.

"Edward." Warns Axis grabbing the jar of peanut butter from the cabinet, "Don't be an ass."

"Axis, he's a kid." Laughs Ace. He would have done the same thing. But, Damn! Marco was cute in his Papa mode.

"And he can still be an ass." She retorts spreading peanut butter over the dried bread.

"Don't call them that." Marco requests rolling his eyes. His brother's sister is far too blunt. What part of _Please don't curse around my kids _doesn't she get? Probably the 'don't.'

She shrugs, "In answer to your question, in this house, they keep a grocery list and once a week we go grocery shopping." And add under her breath, "If you recall from past weeks."

Marco nods missing the last part, "Oh right, I forgot about that." He reaches over the table and begins cutting Rodger's toast, "Rodger your mouth isn't big enough to shove the whole toast in." he sighs. The sticky yellow dribbling egg is smeared all over his face. He groans and grabs the napkin on the table and begins wiping his face, "You are a mess."

The black haired child grins up at his Papa. His big brown eyes admire Marco's care silently.

Marco finishes with a sigh and balls the napkin up. He tosses it to the side while he settles himself back in his chair.

Rodger's attention has been stolen. He's staring curiously at the floor. "Aunt Axis?" he quips.

"What Reggie?" Axis answers Rodger taking a bite of toast and peanut butter. She dumps the rest of the apple slices onto the plate.

"What is…" he hesitates and pulls a paper from the floor, "Love Lube?"

Both of his fathers cough loudly and spit out their food.

Rodger blinks up innocently Axis holding a long piece of paper.

"Oh, there's the list." She takes two steps and takes the paper scrolling down, "Where do you see 'Love Lube'?" she asks reviewing the information.

"Its on the back." He answers.

She flips the paper, "Ah! Sure enough." She squints at it, "Ace is this your handwriting?" she inquires looking at her brother.

Ace is red in the face. He knew about the list. How could he forget? When he told Miguel he needed something for personal matter (and if such personal matter were okay in the house) Miguel laughed and said it was fine. _Just put it on the list, _he said. Fuck.

Of course, Ace does not have to look at Marco to see the annoyed fluster look on the first commander's face.

"Sooo what is it?" quips Rodger again.

"Stuff grown-ups use when they have sex." Axis answers blatantly still examining the list, "Fuck we're out of cream again. Butter too. We'll hafta stop by the dairy on the way home."

"AXIS!" gapes Marco.

She looks at him, "What?"

"Oooh… What's '_sex_'?" Rodger blinks. Being this innocent has to be a crime.

This time his aunt looks at him and says, "It's the process by which people show intimate affection for one another and the way the species procreate in order to maintain and continue their species."

Marco practically throws his plate at her, "This is not for kids!" he protests.

"He asked." Axis points out, "The truth is what it is."

"You neglect to state that its something that _adults _do. And is not pertinent to children!" he gapes.

"You mean what the Navy guys did with the nurses at the medical office?" Rodger continues, obviously curious.

The room goes silent. Both men look at the little boy.

Axis nods, "Yes. But your Papa is also right. That is not something for children."

"That's what the nurses said." Edward returns.

Axis nods, "And they were right then."

"Why do we need 'Love Lube'?" questions Rodger knitting his brows together.

Axis rolls her eyes, "Because…" she gives Ace a quick look (Ace hopes he looks mortified), "Someone in the house would like to show affection to their partner."

"Oh." Rodger blinks and looks at his egg, then at his Dad, "Is it you?"

Ace buries his face in his hands. No parental instincts exist in Axis's brain. The basic concept of censoring ideas and facts do not even cross her mind. For all the brains she has (and she certainly has quiet a bit) apparently child proofing does not occur to her.

"Yes." Axis answers and returns to the list. She changes the subject, "Miguel wrote on here new boots for both of you. Did you kill the last pair we got you?"

"Out grew them." Ed answers.

"You two are growing like weeds." She comments.

"Mori-san doesn't like weeds." Frowns Rodger.

"Like _weeds. _I'm not saying you are a weed. You're just growing really fast." She explains continuing down the list.

Ace is staring at his children and then at his sister in utter disbelief. The conversation is continuing like his and Marco's interjections do not exist. Axis is still not editing the information she is giving them and children are simply receiving the information and continuing. He has a problem with this, but does not see a way to argue with her at the moment.

Axis chomps the last of the toast, "Alright then. I'm gonna go change and then we can go." She sets the list down and grabs a pen from the counter and pushes the list over to Marco, "Put boots for Marco and Ace. I saw the state of your shit. Let by gods be by gods and lemme buy you a decent pair of shoes." She grabs the apple slices and walks out of the kitchen back the to the stairs.

Marco stares at the list and writes the information down. Then he glares at his boyfriend, "I'm going to kill your sister." He warns.

"Pff. Only if you beat me to it." Ace retorts.

"But I like Aunt Axis." Edward chimes in.

"Ed, this is one of those Papa and Daddy are talking moments. We won't literally kill her. We're just angry." Marco frowns.

Rodger shovels the last of his egg and toast in his mouth, "Why?"

Both men look at one another in exasperation. Clearly the children did not pick up on the whole '_Shut up Axis' _part of the conversation.

"Love Lube." Mutters Edward.

"Oh." Rodger nods.

"Edward!" barks Marco.

And that's how the conversation is left. Marco takes two steps outside and runs in to find the pair of jeans. Ace retrieves the bright orange hoodie Dr. Siphonophore gave him. He tosses it over the red t-shirt. The weather is damp in the way where you feel it in your bones. It's not necessarily cold in temperature, but the dampness (or humidity) of the morning seems to cling to everything. Neither man is inclining to wonder shirtless on this island. At least not while its cool.

Atlas comes in through the kitchen door. She's muddy and in rain boots that are cover in dark grime. Her good nature helps to lessen the tension, although she doesn't miss the atmosphere. She helps the kids crawl into their boots and hooded rain jackets while teaching Ace and Marco how to lace the boots.

"They pinch my toes." Grumbles Edward.

Atlas hooks the last lace and grins, "That's why we're getting you new ones. You just have to wear these until we get you new ones. Kay?"

"What about breaking them in?" asks Rodger, "Aunt Axis says you'll get blisters if you don't."

"Aunt Axis also says if you wear to pairs of thick socks you won't feel it." Reminds Atlas, "You can switch between the shoes, but you gotta wear them at least an hour a day until they break in."

"No wonder my feet hurt after I get new boots." Mutters Ace.

Atlas laughs, "Barefoot is the other option, but when you go up North that'll become murder."

Ace winces. Yeah he's seen snow. But the way Atlas and Axis talk about where they're from, he can only cry. Cold, damp, with tons of snow, black sandy beaches, and hot spring of water teaming with fish and tropical life. Snowy island with tropical water… this sounded horribly weird.

Marco finishes tying Rodger's little shoes, "All done."

"Yay! Thank you Papa!" and he bounces down off the bench and kisses Marco on the cheek. The action, although like the flit of a butterfly's wing, is as powerful as a punch.

Marco feels the innocent affection his new found child has for him and smiles, "You're welcome."

Edward bounces down too, "Thanks, Atlas." He grins.

Atlas ruffles his hair, "You're welcome."

"Hey!"

Atlas calls, "Hey Axi! Lets get out of here you got the list?"

"Yes." Both men say simultaneously in a tone that wards off any answers from Ace's sibling.

Atlas looks at one then the other, "What the hell did she do to you two?" she asks blankly.

"Love Lube." Chime in the children.

Atlas whips around and at the kids, "Hey!" she warns, "Not again or you get soap in your mouth." Its not a curse word, but their parents are clearly bothered. Particuarlly the way they both wince with the children's words.

The children cringe because Aunt Atlas _will _stick a bar of soap in their mouth and they _will _stand for an hour before she is satisfied.

Atlas looks at the men in their aggravation. She nods for a second, licks her teeth with her tongue, and says, "I'll talk to her."

"Please." Begs Marco tartly.

The group head out as soon as Axis comes down the stairs with the **_list_**. She like her brother and his boyfriend, has jeans, t-shirt, and jacket. The steel toe boots she wears are waterproof with scuffs from the many years of wear. They clunk heavily down the stairs and Axis in her usual near drunk weave, attempts to walk.

Marco and Ace walk ahead with Edward swinging off his father's arm. He talks excitedly about the bugs he found yesterday and about the centipede that Atlas killed with a spade. Rodger, riding on Ace's shoulders, says very little as he clings on his father's long hair. He and Ace laugh and giggle at Edward's excitement and relax in early morning sunlight. Behind them, a fair distance away, are Atlas and Axis.

"So the weather man is calling for a hurricane today." Says Atlas pleasantly admiring the loose sunlight that begins to filter between the bright green leaves.

Axis nods and fingers the crumpled list in her pocket, just to make sure she did not forget it.

Atlas continues, "Although, I noticed we have the beginnings of hurricane in the house." She hears Axis groan, "Wanna explain that one to me?" she looks sideways at her younger cousin with high raised eyebrows and a stern expression.

"The kids asked what 'Love Lube' is." Axis shrugs, "So I told them." She looks around, "Then Rodger asked what the word _sex _means, I'm assuming for clarification, and so I briefly explained what it is."

Atlas groans, "With their fathers sitting there?"

"Yes." Nods Axis.

Atlas sucks her cheeks in and bites on the inside, then says, "Did Ace write that down?"

"Yes." Agrees Axis again.

"Does the concept of _censoring_ mean anything to you?" she inquires tartly, "I'mean for the love of fuck these kids are what? 4 and 6?"

"Yes." Agrees her cousin again.

"SO they don't need all their information. Despite it being available." Alas points out in a heated tone.

"I know."

That stops Atlas and she glares at her younger cousin, "Apparently not! You've officially pissed your brother and his boyfriend off."

"Am I supposed to alter the way I speak to these kids, just because I found out they're related to me?" Axis reasons coldly.

Atlas considers the idea. She frowns. Valid point to Axis. Children need people to be consistent. More so than adults. As people get older, people get used to seeing two faces or more on people. The business face, the parent, the lover, the child at heart are just to name a few labels, but most children only ever had one face. It is as plain as day.

"The one thing I can promise those kids is that I will be honest with them. They've been lied to plenty. If their parents wanna fuckin shelter them, that's cool. But don't leave them with me. I'm not changing just coz the kids are related to me. That's not how I do shit." The vulgarity is a sign that this is something she is not moving from.

While Axis may be able to be reasoned with and coaxed into a different opinion, there are some things better left to her. Quirks and opinions are what make different people, people. Atlas has become relatively accustom to picking part social behaviors Axis does not understand or know about to things she does not observe because they are part of her personality.

Glowering at Axis, Atlas tries again, "But this is what their parents want." Ah-ha! Score one for Atlas.

"Doesn't matter." Axis responds crushing her older cousin's argument with her insensitive response, "This is how I've always worked with them."

"Yes and we can see how well that worked." mutters Atlas darkly. However she knows it is pointless to continue this conversation. Axis was just too damn stubborn and this was quirk and not a misunderstood formality.

There is a warm hum, insect buzz among the trees and bird sing gloriously all around. The path wines smaller into cobblestones which give away to large well worn stones and turns into primitive, in appearance, town. Town is busy and bustling with activity. Shops and stalls advertizing everything from fishing hooks to native fruits and vegetables were splayed out for the public to see. The world of brightly colored booths fits in this tropical world. The cold morning air is lifting letting the heat roll off in great waves. As if the shops, decked out in there brilliant array were not vibrant enough, the sun kissed people of this island paradise are dressed in equally bright apparel.

Atlas in an attempt to cool the on coming war, herds Ace and Marco, plus kids, to the shoe store where a busty blonde haired woman explains options and fits them.

Axis wonders through the market place gathering groceries and supplies. The sellers are polite and offer no resistance as she places quick orders going from vendor to vendor.

She makes a stop into the art supply store having received a phone call from a client when she went up to change. This store is small and tightly packed with supplies ranging from expensive oil paints and gold leafing to the crayons and coloring books her nephews adore. The man behind the counter chuckles at the sight of her and waves casually.

She waves back and wonders through the shelves picking up graphite sticks, conte crayon, and ink.

When she wonders around the edge of shelves she sees a man carrying a long black coat with golden spots. A coat, which she observes, is obscuring what appears to be a long black lacquered blade scabbard. He is dressed in a simple yellow and black hooded sweatshirt that stops three quarters of the way down his arms and spotted blue jeans. The jeans are fitted so that his body shows off its fineness. The pants taper off over black leather boots. They're square toe, matte, and more than likely steel toe like her own. The pair he wears have a nice inch heel, sturdy, but very stylish.

The tattoos are tribal in style from the north with strange twist. It appears southern, but Axis can not be certain. The skin is the color of caramel and the hair is navy blue almost black peeking out from under a fur spotted newsboy cap.

He turns at her approach and those stormy blue eyes gaze curiously down at her. The scruffy goatee and long sideburns are not normally her style, but he pulls off the half street boy half professional look well.

She gives him a polite nod, which he returns and moves around him to wire racks laden with watercolor paper. She squats on the ground and runs her fingertips through the paper searching silently for the correct weight. A pad catches her attention and is pleased to note it not only the correct weight, but it won't kill her budget. She fidgets with the pad and groans. It has been tangled in wire from the back.

Axis glares at the wire from the next side over and reaches under. Her slender fingers quickly twist through the wire, freeing her paper from the confined space. However she looses her balance and has to throw a hand behind her to steady herself. Despite feeling better from the jellyfish stings, the left hand catching her is still badly tearing and splitting.

Unlike her brother and his boyfriend, she was up as soon as she was able. Unable to lay still or contain herself, she made the soft blisters pop and tear frequently. The scabs would frequently pull themselves off her skin and blood would ooze over everything. She had only recently managed to get the skin to heal and did it ever itch. Now it tore painfully at the weakest point, between the junction on the fingers, and she winces as dirt rubbed into those open crevasses.

"Allow me." Says a voice behind her.

She looks up and sees the man with stormy blue eyes.

His hands vanish under the coated rack and disentangle the paper from the rack. The navy haired man hand slides out, grasping the sheaf of paper, and Axis sees more tattoos.

The tattoos are the same style as the ones on his forearms, but the lettering on her fingers sends a shiver up her spine. D-E-A-T-H is splayed across the digits. Out of any information she manages to retain about potential enemies, that small detail she has noticed… is the bucket kicker.

She closes her eyes and lets her head lull back grimacing.

He loops an arm under her arm and pulls her to her feet.

"Thank you." She says politely. She looks quietly at him as she straightens.

"My pleasure, Axis." The paper slides in her hands and one of his hands slides up quickly to the side of her neck. He draws her ear close to his mouth. A brief surge of panic is replaced by his words, "The Navy is livid with you and your brother's flight. They are harbored around the island surveying for the pair of you. Go home." And lets go of her neck.

She draws away from the man she knows is a doctor and surgeon, "Excuse me?" she blinks.

He smiles smoothly, "I haven't seen many women wear a mohawk." He says louder, "Oddly enough, it suits you." His voice is pleasant.

Self-consciously she reaches up and runs her fingers through her hair, "Eh, hehe." She laughs nervously trying to discern his moves. She does not know him, and therefore can't make assumptions. It's frustrating.

The doctor seems to realize she's mentally stuck on his previous words, "Don't worry." He assures her in a low tone, "Getting out now, is not a problem."

"I don't really care how handsome or charming you are," assures Axis with narrowed eyes (might as well admit the truth if you're going to die), "I'm not going to just jump through fire because you tell me it's a good idea."

There is a glimmer of delight at the compliment, but his eyes narrow to match hers, "Go home." He repeats in the same even tone.

Axis purses her lips.

He turns on his heel and is stalks away with a fancy new pen in hand. She hears the clerk as he checks out and leaves.

Glowering Axis shakes her head and quickly checks out. The clerk is pleasant and offers a 'goodbye' as she leaves.

However, everywhere she looks, from there on out, he is there. His black coat is on his arm, the long lacquered case of a blade perched under and his quiet blue-grey eyes looking cold and troubled.

Finally after a half an hour of seeing him everywhere, she checks out from the Dairy and feels him right behind her and stops. What she realizes she picked up on was the sound of his fashionable shoes: The heeled boots that _click-clack_ slightly on the ground. She turns and finds him directly behind her.

"I don't want help from you." She says politely, but inside she in rolling in inner turmoil. The paranoia that never stands down in her body has reared its ugly head. She can pass most of what she feels and sees as hallucinations from some of her medication, but not this.

He takes several of the bags from her arms and threads his arm around hers, "I'm afraid you have to accept." He breathes and urges her to walk with him.

Axis finds the man slowing his stride so she can walk comfortably with her, but feels insistent tug and pull as he guides her through the crowd. It's uncomfortable to be so close to him, this privateer, but she feels that way about anyone. However, she has learned that sometimes its best to see where people's intentions lie. So she allows him to coax her where he will.

He stops by the road leading back to Siphonophore house and lets her go, "Go home." He repeats.

She stares at him coldly, "I can't. I need to go get my brother." She sets the brown paper bags by a tree along with the white plastic bag containing her art supplies.

The man drops the bags he carried besides hers, "I will go." He insists in a low voice beside her.

"Forgive me if I don't trust you." She says continuing her respectful tone, "But I'll get him." There really is no point or reason for this man's care. They've never met.

He reaches out and grabs her arms, "Leave." He insists in a cold tone, "There is no need to further-"

"I have too." She cuts him short, "You cannot protect him." she straightens and shakes his arms off hers, "Thank you for your concern."

His hands latch onto her face.

Axis feels a strange panic in her system.

He opens his broad lips again and says, "This is vital for your survival at this time." He reasons, "At this moment, you must trust me."

She stares again.

"I will got get **them**." He promises, "And bring them here."

She opens her mouth to ask how he knows about _them_. Marco, Edward, and little Rodger were never mentioned during their conversation. But his thumbs press against her mouth.

His face is grave, intent, and those eyes are soul searching. Its as if he is trying to will her to see some truth. She realizes he knows the question she wants to ask, but they both know he cannot say it out loud. Finally he says, "Smoke in the wind."

The friends she has made over the years who are Devil Fruit users place their hands on her face as submissive and often in a desperate attempt to make her listen. The touch of bare skin turns off the abilities of the user and left them vulnerable to her often-brutal techniques. Smoker was actually the original person to decide this was effective. He did not do it often, but when he did it meant he was inconsolable.

His grip becomes firmer as he feels the tremor.

"Okay." Is all she says and his hands leave her face. Black and yellow coat disappears into the crowd.

There are signals people use. Discrete movements, speech patterns, and sounds that a variety of people she knows use to say when something is safe, wrong, or needed. Right now, just about everything the good doctor is doing are signals. The face thing is Smoker's: His undeniable technique to force her to listen to him. The steadiness in his voice may be there naturally, but its Mori's technique for soothing over Axis's constant panic. The lip thing, well… that was his own… perhaps 'signal' is better than 'thing'. It conveyed a lot by the pressure and gentleness of the movement.

She groans again. Someone talked and convinced the Surgeon of Death to keep Axis out of trouble.

Axis wonders over to the groceries and sits down staring up into the leaves. The panic that is welling up inside her body is forced down as a wave of sleepy dizziness which wails over her brain. She feels the strange contentment that only her medication brings as it suppresses her ability to feel.

She glances at the open brown bag he carried and sees a white box sitting on top of the garden supplies (rope, string, bamboo sticks, ect.). The pulls it out and notices the sloppy scrawl that Smoker passes off for handwriting. She opens one end and pulls out two new plastic pill bottles. One has long white pills with an indent in the middle and tiny numbers pressed into the back. On the opposite are violet translucent gel capsules with black number and letters. The bottles are tapped together with a single note.

When the tape comes off and she opens the paper, the note says in Smoker's messy scribble;

_Be safe. Keep **him** safe. Tell the chitlens I say 'Hi'. Good Hearts never lie._

_-E.S._

That the note really means is;

_Last time I saw you, were about to get killed. Yah, I didn't like that. Cannot ya not make my life hard and stay alive? Fuck you. Tell Ace to quit being a pirate because now I feel guilty about hunting him. Rodger and Edward are in danger. The Navy identified your family to be the fucks that decided to shelter them from the Navy. I sent Trafalgar, Law. He's trustworthy._

She jiggles the medicine and note and stuffs them back into the white box and buries it among the gardening supplies. She looks up and sees Atlas laughing with Ace and Marco. Ace is strutting around in his new black boots and Marco is rolling his eyes. Rodger and Edward are carrying their shoeboxes listening to the adult chatter.

Atlas sees Axis and waves, "Hiya!" she beams, "Get everything?"

Axis wonders for a moment if Trafalgar found them, but then sees the swish of his black coat in the crowd, "Y-yeah." She nods catching herself. She finds his gaze and realizes he did not have too. Their group was already on their way back.

He nods silently and disappears as someone passes in front of him.

"What?" Axis blinks looking down at the giggles children.

Rodger grins from ear to ear, "I found boots just like my Daddy's!" he repeats.

"Oh." She looks at Ace's black boots, "They'll be more than comfortable." She nods. She looks at Edward, "Find something?"

He opens the box and shows the brown leather creations hidden inside.

Axis nods, "You can put more than one pair of socks on under those when you come up North…"

"You've been busy." Praises Ace looking at bags, "I suppose you need a hand or two?" he reaches down and grabs two of the largest containing slabs of giant green snapper and squid.

"Uh, sure." Smiles Axis standing up. The pair seemed to have forgiven her for earlier in the day, although they might as well not. She has no intention of changing.

"Ms. Gol?" enquires a stoic voice.

Axis slowly closes her eyes and let's loose a groaning sigh. According to the work she did all night the Navy would either show up today or tomorrow. Unfortunately it had been today. She bit the inside of her mouth and exhales. She spins on the ball of her foot and looks up wearily at the man.

He's in his late forties. The salt and pepper colored hair is cropped short and his blue eyes stand out brightly against his sun tanned leather skin. In one hand he charters a long silver bo and in the other he carries a yellow envelop. The black suit with blue tie has a white and gold cape resting on his shoulders.

"Hi." She grumbles taking in the man.

He nods slightly, "I am Officer Nyugen." He informs her tartly.

"_Wayne_?" asks Axis repeating what she thinks she has heard.

He nods, "Yes." He offers a letter to her, "This is your official letter of arrest for piracy, arson, murder, and –"

"Don't make me kill you." She interrupts, "Since when does the Navy offer official letters."

"The new requirement made by the Renaissance governments." He states, "As such, you are also required to submit and come with us." He pulls cuffs out from behind his back, "If you just place your arms in front-" and that's all the man gets before Axis's foot collides with the side of his jaw.

She hears the mandible crack under her pressure and is instantly aware of being surrounded by the Navy.

Everything from this moment on is a fast pace blur. The blood curls down the faces of the assailants as Marco and Ace are forced to go on the offensive. There are flashes of Axis's nephews are being thrown around and out of the way.

Atlas's motherly nature comes into full view as she shields and keeps the children from the barrage and onslaught of attacks.

Ace is startled to see his clothing is fire proof. This is his first clue the Siphonophore family knows more than they let on. His attacks are aimed at the waves of men (and some women) of attacking figures. Marco is at his back blocking and protecting him. Ace is a sword and Marco is a shield and together they feel a strange determination to remove any potential problems.

Axis is barely aware of her surroundings. The paranoia of having the Heart Captain follow her around the shops of the Black Islands transforms into her actual talent; knowing where people are and breaking bones. She fights bare handed taking on many and breaking bones in the wrists, knees, and ribs. Her heart is in her ears and each time she blinks there is a new face: Some new soldier who is only following orders. Hell bent creatures foaming at the mouth with annalist ambitions.

In another place, another time, maybe she would have been a friend with many of these people. Axis often thinks about the fact that she did not know these people. She assists in the endless senseless slaughter of people just to stay alive. Then all these lives seem to not satisfy her blood lust because she sleeps with knife just so that she can destroy more at any given moment. However, as another body crumbles under her skilled hands, she also knows that allowing these dedicated misled soldiers to kill her, would not solve anything.

The flash of gold in her vision is what jerks her out of her daze. She sees Edward's golden locks and wide green eyes as he barely manages to dodge the swipe of a solider. It's only then that she also becomes aware of the orders being barked.

"Get the children. General Ingli wants them returned unharmed!" barks an officer hidden under his white and blue naval cap.

"Edward!" barks Axis willing the child to hear her over the noise and roar around them in the open war at the edge of the market place.

Miracle of miracles occurs. Edward hears his aunt's shriek and those green eyes turn up briefly and he dodge around another swipe of a naval officer.

Axis's foot collides with another marine's patella. The crunch is lost as she makes a mad dash for the little boy scrambling awkwardly around the sea of enemies. If Ace and Marco had not been keeping the marines busy, Axis never would have been able to slip, slide and gather Edward tightly against her as she went under some officer's legs.

The little blonde child clutches desperately at Axis's jacket as Axis jumps up, stumbling at dodging around the butt of a gun. She trips and Edward is flung from her arms.

Dead bodies prove to be good for something, as Edward bounces off the flesh sack of bones and organs. He is uninjured if shaken.

In her view, Axis sees Dr. Nyugen advancing towards the child. Cursing her luck, she gets up and scrambles over to him. Axis clutches the fabric of Edward's jacket, pulls him from the ground into her arms. She spots a petrified Marco whose eyes beg for her to give him his son. She curls his body into ball, he grabbing his knees, and tosses him towards Marco. Marco's arms encircle the small boy and his mouth opens to yell something that never comes.

The wide pipe like bo crashes down and splits the soft flesh of Axis's head.

Axis feels the blood roll down. The pain goes numb in her body. The fragrance of red substance drooling down from the injury hangs in the air around her and grinding of bones rolls into her head as the Naval commander winds up for another swing.

Her eyes glaze over and from the tear ducts to the outer side of her eyes, blackness began to seep in. It spreads with a final blink turning the scleras of her eye black leaving grey rings hanging suspended in the inky color. The world turns silent and still. Her eyes roll to the side and see Officer Nyugen.

Then everything is on fast forward. Her body caves and ducks to avoid the next blow. Her head pulled down, body bows down, and suddenly her arm shoots up. Her long fingers catch around the ankle of the thick leather boot and she uses his momentum to pull the his body to her. Her legs swings up and catches the man in the crotch nailing him cleanly in the balls and no doubt injuring his manhood at the same time.

He howls in agony, but Axis is far from done. She pulls him closer and he looses his balance, falling back instead of forward. That's when she see's his foot caught on the large tip if the rock, buried under the dark earth. She feels the crack in the toes of the opposite foot she holds before she hears it. Then her foot moves down in a sharp arc and collides with the side of the knee. There is a sickening crack as her mind rings out her trainer's warning '_It only takes five pounds of pressure to break any bone in the body._' Says his words over and over inside her head.

The officer's body bows and he topples backward as Axis's releases his leg. Then those long slender fingers find his thick neck, locate the second vertebrae of his spinal cord, and then there are a deafening crack. His body goes limp and his head hits the dirt ground and blood spills out his throat.

Ace freezes. Those long delicate looking fingers are so deadly. With a careful and sure grip a person would perish indefinitely.

Axis turns ignoring the head injury. Those hollow near black eyes with their grey rings choose their next target before she can be struck again. She jumps in time to miss another attack and her hands camel clutch the next marine officer's head. Her legs wrap around him from the back and there is another deafening crack as his neck is broken. Her long legs release him and shove him forward and rebound out of the way of the next assault.

She takes a gun shot to the shoulder, which stops her momentum. At the pain in her arm, and Axis turn lifts her fingers and they go rigid. In fact, her whole body goes rigid as Ace witnesses what can only be described as the Marionette Bone technique. The surrounding officers loose their voice and freeze like statues in their place in odd positions.

Ace glances at his sister again and has to do a double take. She is gritting and grinding her teeth, her own skeletal frame strains against her skin giving her a deathly appearance. Those near black eyes are dilated with concentration and he is not sure he can handle the monster staring through his sister's eyes.

He opens his mouth to call to her, but suddenly there is a ripping cracking noise and the bodies around him twist in drastic bizarre shapes as their bones are smashed from the inside out. The larger bones strain and some protrude out through the skin as they shatter, break, bend, and demolish themselves. The soldiers' eyes roll into their head and their mouths fall open in silent screams. Then they collapse like puppets. Their strings cut from their final performance.

Axis's bones stop straining against their flesh bindings, but she does not move. She shakes as she struggles to remain standing, her eyes close and open still black. She is no longer grinding and gritting her teeth, but all the color she had is gone from her skin.

"There you lot, are." Says an oddly cheerful voice.

Ace's head whips around to see the gardener in her black overalls, "Dr. Siphonophore wondered where you lot got too." She chuckles.

"Mori?" quizzes Marco blinking at her.

The strange wise smile and calm demeanor is so out of place on this body riddled battleground, "Hello." She waves. Her eyes flick to Axis as she collapses. Those long champagne colored eyes lashes stare quietly at her friend, and then she says, "Why don't you go back? I'll finish grocery shopping and get the bags already collected."

Ace is drug out of his stupor by his sister collapsing. He walks over silently and stoops down. He gathers his hands under her body and instantly feels the change that has occurred in her body. Where rigid organs normally push and shove against him, he feels nothing. There is a strange stiff softness to the body.

"Ace." Calls Mori.

He looks at the woman with the heavy lidded eyes.

"Its easier if you treat her like a baby. Ya know? How they flop everywhere?" Assures Mori gathering up a stunned and worried Rodger from Atlas, "You need to support them a little more."

Ace nods stiffly and wraps an arm under her head and neck and curls her into his body as he supports her rear-end and lower back. It works well and he has her against his body when he notices water on her skin. It's only then that he realizes he's crying.

* * *

"Tell me the truth." Ace begs long after his children have gone to bed, "Please." He adds as Marco's grip on his hand tightens.

Across from him is the lovely, calm, and polite Mori. This gardener, whom he has rarely seen, has always struck him as odd. In the middle of madness she as still as stone and as sure as a blade. The deep browns of her eyes reflect none of her thoughts and words that drip from her lips are always soothing. This is why Ace finds her scary. Nothing gets under the gardener's skin. Not even as she bandaged him, Marco, Atlas, and Axis.

She helped clean their injuries; all of them minor, with a gentle smile speaking in soft tones. The children, still in state of shock, gradually awoke in the arms of their parents as Mori spoke whimsically.

Ace half expected them to break down at the realization of what they had been through today; to his surprise he found them relaxing under the mummers of the gardener. That was when door **bang**ed open and in came the most monstrous man Ace had ever seen.

He stood maybe seven feet. He was enormous in size. The bulging sculpted musculature did not thing but make a beast out of him. Although, his skin was soft golden color his cropped blonde hair was longer with sweeping tresses. It was probably the only soft thing on him. His eyes were an unnatural red, set deep into his skull. When he opened his mouth Ace saw the jagged pearly white canines that lined his entire gum line. No, Ace really did not want to fight him. Not now.

Despite his initial impression, the ripped short-sleeved army green shirt and dirt blue jeans were unassuming. The jeans were tucked into brown cowboy style boots were an eye catcher because of how simple he was.

He introduced himself as Medici Gavroche. Oh boy did Ace know that name. He was an architect, artisan, and pirate. He was expensive to commission, impossibility disagreeable, and well known for not being human. He was under a classification of people that simply called themselves Sea Devils.

Sea Devils are like humans, but have both gills and lungs. Their teeth are ground sharp, all their eyes are red, and they're all known for being powerful warriors and swimmers. Fishmen do not play with these counter parts because of their moody disposition and or their tendency to be… blood thirsty in battle and eat people.

In any case, Gavroche yelled back and forth with Adam, the doctor, before Siphonphore got the boot. The Sea Devil presented aquatic medicine to the gardener muttering about '_stupid human medics'_.

Mori merely thanked him and continued to care for the group, minus Axis who was comatose upstairs.

Once again his children startled him by going and greeting Gavroche with hugs around his legs.

He had rolled his eyes, sighed and scooped up them up. "You'd better not be getttin into any trouble." He warned in dark tone.

They both shook their heads vigorously to show how serious they were.

He chuckled and ruffled their hair before setting them down and sitting beside Mori, where he had remained.

Now, the blond haired man with the cold red eyes studies him for a moment then says, "Alright, whadda wanna know, Fire Fist?"

Ace flinches at the revelation. Gavroche, knows all about Ace. "What is she?" he says before he can politely revise his words.

"Human." Assures Mori with a smile screwing on the lid to the medicine.

But Gavroche, with no intent on lightening the mood says, "Do you know what a Kairoseki is Mr. Portgas?"

"The thing the Navy uses against Fruit Users. It makes us weak." He frowns. What the hell did this have to do with his sister?

"That's what it becomes; A weapon against its opposite." Agrees Gavroche not denying the truth in Ace's words, "But do you **know** what it is?" presses the man coldly.

Marco answers up this time, "Kairoseki or sea stone, start off as people. They born under certain circumstances determined by the time of year, placement of the stars and moon. When they die, their bones become a malleable stone that has unusual properties."

Gavroche smiles sadly at Marco, "Yes." He inhales and his face becomes a mask "And the older a Kairoseki is, depending on the person, the stronger it gets. The bones' major determining factors are the obvious training, and the not so obvious, torture each person go through."

"Kairoseki… are people?" breathes Ace.

Mori nods, "**_Were_** people… Is more accurate." She sighs, "Unfortunately for them to be of use **against** Fruit Users they must be pulled from within the body. However these bones must be tempered. This process is brutal and time consuming."

"Tempering is a process that makes things stronger by, usually, subjecting them to harsh conditions then calmer ones." Clarifies Gavroche sounding more and more like a dictionary as he attempted to explain the complications in his world.

"They slaughter them…" translates Ace, "Like elephants. Wanted for nothing more than the bones in their bodies? And the bones have to be in the body to be _tempered _so they are strong enough to be used?"

The pair across nods.

"The Navy has an underground sector completely dedicated to it." Gavroche snorts, "Pisses me the fuck off. Your sister and I have both been subjected to long hours of torture and training. We are highly praised for Kairoseki."

"My sister… is a Kairoseki…?" he asks and translates.

"Yes." Mori agrees, "She puts everyone at risk she knows because of it. So does her Uncle Miguel." She motions to the man beside her, "As does Gavroche and his wife Anna. All these people are Kairoseki."

"Are you?" Marco asks weakly.

Mori gives him a smile again, "You flatter me." She assures him, "No. I am a monster of another sort. I don't have a name." she shrugs, "Couldn't tell you."

It seems the tension is too thick because Gavorche rolls his eyes, "Damn good thing you are. I know no little fuckin' girl who can toss five tons of rock as people like a baseball." The man groans looking off to the side.

Mori looks thoughtful, "Maybe Captain Ciguetera?"

"Tooth Fairy? Naw." He shakes his head," She's more about poking your organs through your body."

"My sister does that." Ace says distantly.

"Where do you think she learned it from?" snorts Gavroche irritably, "That's not h Axis's technique. No. She's all about bone breaking."

Ace looks at the floor.

"Ace?" Mori breathes.

He looks up at Mori with her brown eyes and champagne colored hair. There is a calm politeness with which she deals with people. He appreciates that formality, but also finds himself wishing he could understand and see everything she does. His mind so riddled with questions is forced to try to pick apart this conversation with devastating results.

"Being a Kairoseki is not like anything else in the world." Mori's eyes lower and she looks at her laced fingers, "The moment you are discovered… your rights and privileges as a human being are revoked and you are hunted; Like an animal. Those who survive up to older ages are queer in nature, distrustful, cold, and confused." Mori struggles to convey her knowledge to Ace, "There is so much that goes into this. So much pain and terror."

"Is that why I can't even coax her into loving me? As her brother?" his voice is rising with anger.

"That'd be part of it." Shrugs Gavroche coldly, "Only the mentally disturbed survive wars like this." From within his pocket, the red-eyed mammoth of a man pulls a pill bottle, "This is one of four medicine she has to take." He turns the bottle to Ace: Tranylcypromine.

Mori attempts to sooth the tension, "Besides… if you break… you're useless to the Navy as a future bone weapon in their arsenal. They have to keep you alive and use you in the Navy."

Ace snorts ruefully, "Rather have a dead body to store than a living one to take care of. Is that it?"

"You could say that." Agrees Gavroche tiredly.

Ace buries his face in his hand as he tries to digest the information. He inhales shaky breaths and finally looks at Mori, "Is that why Marco and I floated when we were in the water? Why my abilities shut off when I touch her?"

"Yes." Agrees Gavroche, "It's a defense mechanism. Kairoseki can turned off a Devil Fruit user's abilities and change their own if you were to train with one of us for a long period of time. You would always be able to float in water if one of us touched you. But we might no longer be able to shut your abilities off course, sometimes we loose our ability over a Devil Fruit user entirely."

Marco's brow scrunches, "I didn't know that. When?"

"The most common is: Lovers. Physical inmate relationships usually result in a change of control. The body chemistry of a Kairoseki is set up for change. Which is to say, if one of us let someone in that close we would be altered. No one deserves the control over another's life, especially when it comes down to a relationship. This is a sort of fail safe." He sighs, "And it differs from person to person."

"Fuck…" mutters Ace.

The group looks at the black haired male.

"That's why she's a virgin. She can't risk exposing herself to someone who might stab her in the back…" there is horror in his mind, "But she won't even risk a relationship for the fear of being changed."

Gavroche swallows thickly, "Most surviving Kairoseki are virgins for the that reason Ace," he looks into his hands, "And your right. I'm kinda surprised how fast you figured that part of your sister out." He sighs, "We've lost a lotta people because they became numb to people and lost sensitivity. Then the Navy used those people against our kind."

"That makes sense." Nods Marco and he tries to help steer the conversation away from the more intimate parts of life, "Any others?"

"Siblings." He points at Ace, "The two of you are blood related. Therefore how your abilities react to one another are going to be different. Long time allies or friends who fruit users are also at risk of altering a Kairoseki. Like I said before, when you train with someone for a long period of time, our bodies alter. Consider it our will. Our desire to protect our comrades often give the fruit users new ideas and control on their abilities."

Mori smiles, "Kairoseki are not worthless or less valuable because they were altered. In fact that is sometimes an unexpected side effect of the training. Sometimes that's why the Navy lets Kairoseki live."

"In order to make them a weapon?" growls Ace.

Mori nods.

Ace in angry, hurt, sad, and overwhelmed. He lets the anger deflate out of him and he sinks into the sofa staring blankly at the ceiling.

_"I… just can't bring you any closer than you are."_ That's what she had said to him two weeks ago.

His heart burned and ached. Suddenly the coldness, which he interpreted from her, he saw as loneliness. When every move you make can destroy your survival, what do you do? His sister had figured it out. You kick ass, take names, and shut yourself off. And now… and now Ace wanted the Navy to pay.

He couldn't have a sister. No. Not right away. He couldn't risk her safety, his boyfriend's, or their children.

Axis was a Kairoseki. Kairoseki died like animals so their bones could be ripped from their body and used against Fruit Users. There was something very wrong with this. After all, even the various species of being that were not human, were given more respect than these people with stone bones.

* * *

AN: So if you were wait for Law to make an entrance, here he is! I'm sure you'll be delighted to know there will be more of him from here on out. Thanks so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Like every author I am spurred on to write with the support from everyone here!

A brief explanation of characters just in case you are confused (and if you are please please please review and give me that note within the 'improvement' part of the review.)

Axis: Female 1/2 sibling of Portgas D. Ace

Siphonophore: Axis's mother's side of the Family.

Dr. Siphonophore Adam: Axis's uncle and doctor

Siphonophore Miguel: Axis's uncle who raised her and music teacher

Gavroche: Axis's best male friend. Sea Devil, and Kairoseki

Mori A. : Axis's best female friend

Atlas: Ace and Axis's mutal cousin by blood

Edward: Marco's child

Rodger: Ace's child


	8. The Surgeon and the Patient

AN: Didja miss me and my madness? I have a new chaper. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm always looking to grow. WARNING: I have tired really hard to get all the errors out. Guess what? There are probably some in here.

* * *

**One Piece: The Kairoseki Incident**

Chapter Seven: The surgeon and the Patient

The thrashing started at midnight and has been going on for close to four hours. The white furred polar bear stares longingly at the screen. He wants the bone mass to read the 75% he needs to pull out the frenzied creature in the tank. Bepo is getting worried. The strength exhibited by the pliable boned creature is striking and the tank glass is cracking under the pressure. The cracks are still inside the two-inch thick glass container, but they are slowly working through and spider-ing out.

Another bash against the container makes him wince. There is now more danger for the poor creature than for him. The dark bruises have started to form on the skin and there is a diluted red flare in the water from time to time as the skin breaks and blood comes out.

The bear makes another desperate call to his commander. His commander won't pick up and he's getting nervous. There is a sudden _click_ and , "Hello?"

"Where is Captain Trafalgar?!" bellows the bear in desperation.

The voice on the other end gets panicked, "Is everything okay with Axis?"

The bear suddenly places the voice. His captain named him as Portgas D. Ace, the patient's brother. "Ace?" asks the bear.

"Yeah its me." He responds quickly.

"Where is Captain?" wails the bear.

There is a sudden static and the smooth calming voice of Captain Trafalgar comes on, "Bepo what is going on? Portgas-ya is upset again."

"The patient has been thrashing against the tank for the last several hours. Tranquilizers, on the medical report, had to be cleared with you! There is more blood and bruises! The tank is shattering from the inside out!" he ends on a slightly panicked weep.

The complete silence is stifling, but only last a few minutes, "Bepo…" says Captain Trafalgar calmly, "What does the bone mass indicator say?"

"It's been stuck for the last hour on 62%." Reports Bepo trying to will himself to be as calm as his captain.

"Start draining and prepare the wrap. I'll be down stairs in a minute." He promises.

"Yes Captain." Sniffs Bepo and hangs up. Bepo presses some buttons and begins draining the tank, worried that the body's internal organs are going to collapse. However, Captain Trafalgar is almost always right, so he ignores his worries and goes for the closet. He pulls out the white wrap.

A wrap is a cross between a straightjacket and swaddling. It's used primarily for beings that become a threat to themselves and do not know it or need added support in their limbs. The fabric is stiff, strong, and elastic in nature and is like a giant blanket with buckles and straps along the outside.

Bepo turns and notices a large crack has extended to the outside. The being inside has collapsed on the inside of the now drained containment unit. Its rubbery bones have bent in odd angles when it lost the water.

Slowly it struggles to pull itself in a more correct position and only manages to sit up and thrust its knees in its face.

The door opens and Dr. Trafalgar sweeps in. His eyes are locked on the tank from the moment he enters. The pitiful form in the tank is one of the most dangerous creatures he has ever met. Nearly suicidal with its technique of bone breaking, particularly because of what it does to itself. Although the flexibility Axis demonstrates when her bones are little more than gelatin is remarkable.

Yes the sad creature that is madden and injured, is Axis. Her skin sickly pale, her eyes dilated into tiny dots with their sleepless hallows wide and empty. The body has little support and ever so slowly crawls about supported by only the now taut muscles. The rubbery plastic skeleton in her body bends this way and that, but does not stretch past normal human measures. Her fingers claw their way forward in near curved talon form.

"The bone mass has only been at 62% for the last hour?" he asks removing his eyes from the person in the tank to Bepo with the wrap.

Bepo nods profusely, "We can't coax the body to heal anymore. Not with the onslaught of adrenalin. The body at some point realized it was not somewhere normal and panicked!"

Law nods "Pull open the containment unit." He instructs heading for the container.

Bepo flees to the monitor and presses a few buttons. The glass pulls itself deep in the ground. The spider web of a crack grows a little wider and there is a faint clatter. Finally it releases its captive within the glass to lie like a dead fish.

Law clicks up the incline to the elevated point where his patient is. The moment he reaches for the injured and wounded girl, she fails about like a fish. Her naked body is showing off the bizarre musculature that had formed due to need. No matter how unsure she is, she must know something is not right. She keeps trying to twist out of his grasp, gripping her arms and tearing at the healing flesh. She screams from deep with in. The sound is hollow, void, endless and tearing through the underground.

Law quickly manages to pin his patient. He sits on the scarred and marred chest. He suppresses the underbody's movement and sharply pins her arms and hands with his knees.

She twists and wiggles under him still shrieking with her eyes glazed over. She is trapped in a world of unspeakable horrors in her mind.

Deftly he places his hands again on her face. The sensation is cold in his body. However, he finds a whirring calm that settles through out his muscles and up and down his spine. The silence he craves in his head is given to him and world comes sharply into focus.

Axis stills. Her heartbeat is frantic, manic. Her wide eyes swirl desperately around.

Law places his thumbs over her bitten lips, "Axis." He says in a hushed tone, "You're safe. You need to stop struggling." He instructs in serious and deadly calm voice.

He feels the twisting under him and he only sees the flash of the pale skin. The palms of her hands attach to his wrists; her own thumbs feeling his pulse. Then the eyes begin fluttering around as another wave of exhaustion hits and she suddenly collapses under him.

She is dried off, bandaged, and then swaddled in the wrap. It is significantly easier now that she has lost consciousness and control of his waking world. Her body twists a little as the nerves twitch and wiggle. Her brain sending uncontrolled signals through her body that she can only react too.

The glazed expression returns as Bepo sets her in a hammock. He buckles her body into the bed, and then gently pushes. It rocks like a cradle or waves on an ocean. The sensation must be soothing because her body fails to regain rigidness and simply lulls in the movement. After five minutes her eyes close again her head falls to the side as sleep successfully overcomes all the panic.

Dr. Trafalgar nods stiffly, "Alright then. You can hook her up. You should be able to pull her arm out and put the IV in, but I want you to wait five minutes. I know she's worn out, but I want to make sure she's unconscious." He sighs.

Bepo nods, "Does she need blood?"

"Yes." Agrees his captain, "I'll admonish you to ahead of time. Don't use anything other than the blood Dr. Siphonophore provided. Nothing else will likely to be accepted into her body. Understand?"

"Yes Captain!" agrees the polar bear.

Dr. Trafalgar nodded and turned, "I need to go do damage control. Ace-ya is panicked." He grumbles.

Bepo gives him a quick nod.

Law leaves his temporary workroom and walks up the two flights of stairs to the ground level of the Siphonophore's summer home. He finds Ace, just as he left him: anxious, practically on the balls of his feet prepared for flight. Law keeps his expression neutral and deadpan.

"She's fine." He says. It's a half lie, but Ace would only panic and there's nothing more that can be done at this second.

Ace exhales harshly and rubs his face.

Trafalgar takes a seat on the floor leaning against the wall, "You should get some rest." He urges, "All your worry is going to make you sick."

Ace looks at the man. They never would have met and if Mori had not permitted him in the house. In fact Ace is pretty sure he would have picked a fight with the captain just so he could eradicate all his nervous energy.

"Can't." he responds.

Law blinks slowly, "I have something if you need some help getting to sleep. Melatonin and an herbal muscle relaxer." He informs Ace.

If Trafalgar Law had not just spent an uninterrupted two hours alone with his children, maybe he would be able to relax. No one was willing to tell him what was wrong with his kids.

When Rodger awoke abruptly in the middle of the night screaming and crying, Ace was certain it was a nightmare. However, he began complaining that his little shoulders hurt and when Ace gently took his small hands to help him up, he cried out in pain. Ace couldn't understand what had happened.

Adam, at Ace's request, checked on Rodger. Then he delegated the job to Trafalgar who had finished up with Axis. While Law was gentle when he found something unseen with his fingertips, he had to set up a workspace in a closet of a room and sent the nervous Ace out.

Then Edward woke up. Edward was wondering what was going on with all the noise. He made it to Ace's side before collapsing. Tears filled his small green eyes, but he refused to cry out. The water leaking from his eyes was all Ace needed before he gathered up Edward and checked him over.

Edward said his legs felt inflamed. And inflamed was word he used. His voice became riddled with sobs as Ace discovered something was wrong with the boy's shoulder. This troubled him and Adam, who popped in to check on them, made the point of knocking on the closed door where Dr. Trafalgar worked.

Law answered and Adam motioned toward Edward. Law took Edward and shut the door.

Two long hours later in which Ace woke Marco and the pair sat on the sofa, useless, Dr. Trafalgar came out. He carried both children easily and carefully placed the small bodies into their parents' arms. Clearly he could guess who belonged to who.

When they asked what was wrong.

Law told them to ask Mori. Mori has requested that he not give them more information tonight as they were already distraught.

Marco accepted this and went to go to bed, tugging Ace.

Ace got up, but only to transfer the sleeping Rodger into his boyfriend's arms.

Unable to consol or convince Ace, Marco went to their room with the kids. Ace sat nervous and unable to avoid staring at the calm composed figure of the Heart Pirate Captain; Trafalgar Law.

Ace snorts at the offer and looks at the ceiling.

Law's frown deepens, "You won't be able to help anyone if you are ill."

"Yeah well sorry. You just spent two hours with **my **kids and won't tell me what the fuck is going on." His voice came out as a snarl.

Trafalgar raises his thin eyebrow, "I'm sorry Portgas-ya." Apologizes the surgeon, "I was told to abide by Mori-san's rules." Despite Trafalgar's habit of adding –ya to the end of people's names, even he referred to Mori as Mori-san.

The calm and collected gardener held more of position among her peers than she let on. She had successfully brought Law into the house without fight, convinced the good doctor to treat Ace's sister, convinced Law to only give her medical information, and even without Mori around, he still referred to her as –_san. _

"Who the fuck are you working for?" his voice is laced with venom. Maybe it's the lack of sleep. He does not really want to piss Law off. The doctor holds power over his children and sister.

Law closes his eyes wondering how much the second commander of Whitebeard's crew knows. However he only says, "Smoker requested my help." He sighs and continues before Ace can say anything, "Suffice it to say that I agreed to help your sister."

* * *

Axis awoke and screeched. The giant white polar bear had startled her and she fell out of the hammock. She burst a vein while yanking out needles from her sink on the way to floor. Her rubbery bones absorbed the fall without transferring any residual damage with in the body.

She lays there, sprawled on the concert floor, staring up at the pipes and electric wiring of the lowest layer in her Uncle's housing. The dull throb in her head reminds her to be more prepared for the unexpected and she sits up and stares at the bear sitting on the floor staring wide eyed.

She examines herself. She was in some sort of loosened, but tight swaddling. She is nude, bandaged, and covered in rising and falling bruises. "What's going on…?" she asks the surrounding area.

"Are you awake?" blinks the white polar bear.

She looks at the creature. He looks soft and fluffy like a cloud trapped in a black jumpsuit. Maybe an angry rain cloud trying to constrict its mortal enemy? "I'm awake." She scratches the short hair at the nape of her neck still looking around, "Are we in the basement?"

"Yes." Agrees the bear getting and walking over. He helps Axis to her feet and unties what she now recognizes as a wrap. That's not a good sign, "Are you sure?" presses the creature with a worried look.

"Awake?" inquires Axis.

He nods, those black eyes gaining some curiosity.

"Yeah I'm awake." She feels the prickles of the cold climb up her skin, "Can I… can I have some clothes er something?"

The bear with another quizzical nods, looks around and grabs a large towel from the side. He drapes it over her shoulders to give her something to start, "Walk slowly." He instruct motioning for her to walk, "You might-"

Axis falls over as black spots danced across her vision.

"I said slowly!" yells the polar bear desperately grabbing Axis before she can hit the ground. He palms the top of her head in what is supposed be pat.

"Not slow enough apparently." She smarts as her vision swims around.

"No, not slow enough." Agrees the bear. He struggles to help her walk on jello legs to a chair. Her coordination is horrible and she sways slightly as her uneven steps dance about.

Axis sighs upon plopping herself onto the cold metal folding chair. She looks up at the creature curiously as he grabs a bathrobe of some sort for her, "My name's Axis." She says introducing herself as he offers her farbic, "Thank you."

"Bepo." Says the bear watching her fold her body into the folds of the fabric.

Once wrapped in something she looks up slightly hunched over, "Where did you come from?"

"Up north." He says warmly.

Unable to contain the lopsided smile, she gives it to him. There is a slight giggle as she asks, " Sorry. I guess I mean how are you here?"

The bear plops on the ground so he is not towering over her, "I came with Captain." He answers, "He's a doctor you know."

"As in… Dr. Trafalgar?" Axis asks suspiciously.

"Yes! You know him?" The bear beams at her with such enthusiasm that Axis fails to feel upset.

She scratches her head self consciously, "Kind of. He helped me in the market place a… a little while ago?" suddenly she looks around confused, "How long was I out?"

"No more than twelve hours." Promises Bepo, "Captain gave you his new serum."

"Oh?"

"I helps the body heal in under twenty-four hours. He originally developed it for the Captain of the Straw Hat pirates." He stops, "Oops." His face turns horrified, "I've said too much!"

She waves her hand, "I'll pretend I didn't hear anything." She promises.

Bepo looks surprised, but then cocks his head at her.

"What?" she asks feeling uncomfortable his gaze.

"I'm sorry." Apologizes the bear flustered.

"No. no. Sorry." Axis returns. Her tone must have sounded annoyed, "You're fine I was just trying to figure out what you were pondering."

Bepo looks thoughtfully at her. Then with a shy smile says, "You're weird human." He comments.

She laughs, "I've been told that before." Its impossible not to like this creature. The simple guileless in the way he interacts with her. She sighs, reaches out and feels weightless fur under her fingers as she strokes him on the head.

It was only supposed to be a pat, but the polar bear leans forward and puts his head in her lap.

She gives a girlish expression as she rubs her fingers over his head. '_Damn you cute bear._' She thinks. She has ten minutes of petting time before the door opens and in steps the Surgeon of Death.

His eyes are wide as he sees her, still petting Bepo. Confusion flits across his face and he marvels at her sanity.

"You're awake." He states walking down the steps.

Bepo jumps up, "C-captain!"

"I'm awake." She agrees and watches his saunter down the steps. He comes across the cold hard floor. Truly for a human, he is a magnificent specimen of beauty. His caramel brown skin, thin frame and darkly outlined eyes give him a very elegant look, while is clothing choice shows off his personality. The clean-cut symbol with no embellishment of his flag tells of his desire to be intricately simple. The color choices are what catch her attention the most in this moment.

Color psychology is debated long and hard among humans. What does a color mean and how it affects someone? Some people say is not possible to determine. However, in Axis's experience, color has a lot to say about someone. The color yellow is the color of the mind and the intellect. The bright hue, similar to a sunflower or the sun, definitely sets well with the good doctor. His mood while calm is just as suggested; optimistic and cheerful. The negative aspect, of which she can barely detect in the Doctor are impatience, criticism and certain cowardice. While Law seems anything but a coward, Axis deems him cautious.

There is a color she see proximately on him, that is reflected in her wardrobe; black. This is the color of the hidden, secretive, and unknown. In many cultures it is also the color of Death. This color on the Surgeon of Death is her only warning sign. He keeps things bottled up inside, hidden from the world just as she does.

Law calmly stops in front of her, "You look significantly better than you did several hours ago." He comments and extends a long fingered hand.

Reflexively she jumps back as he reaches out for her face.

He hesitates, "I'm not here to hurt you." He assures her touches her jaw lightly. With a little insistent pressure he turns her left, then right examining her face. For Law it is amazing how the madness is gone from her eyes, the skin, while pale, no longer looks sickly and ill, and her muscles are rigid. He knows the bones have limited ability to support. His mind is curious how the body understands the need for the muscles to pretend to be bone.

"Insomina?" asks Axis suddenly. She has been studying the grey eyes of the doctor. They are northern eyes. Like hers, they have no real color, but are not blue. His are much more deep set than her own. The weeks of almost no stress and recovery have given her the more invigorated look while his are hollow.

He focuses on his patient, thoughtful. "Yes." He answers, "I can see that you do as well." He comments.

"Its off and on." She corrects now distracted once again by something on his person. This time it is the cold earrings. They're real gold, yes, but the style is simple. Nothing intricate or frilly about what he wears. The aesthetic is obvious, but it evens out his very professional expressions and mannerisms.

Law lets go of her face; "The bone mass index says you're only at 65%. Meaning you're still a gelatin."

Axis shifts in her skin feeling her bones again the hard chair. Yes they're still a little soft, but there is only two hundred and six. She does not feel the extras that usually poke and prod her organs, "They're all right." She confirms.

He raises his eyebrows, "You're at risk of having you internal organs collapse." He warns, "I suspended you in water originally. When I arrived here earlier, you had no bones."

"Probably not." Agrees Axis thinking back. Her eyes wonder to the ceiling as she recalls the last events. Unsurprisingly she remembers being followed by Law, meeting up with Alas, her brother, Marco, the kids, and then there was a fight. Struck by the idea she asks, "How are Ace, Marco, Atlas, and mini humans?" her voice betrays no anxiety, which for Axis is some sort of miracle.

Law looks slightly confused as he collects his thoughts, "Atlas is fine. Nothing other than blood loss and bruises." Suddenly her name for the children dawns on him, "Did you call the children 'mini humans'?"

"Yes." She agrees, "What about Ace and Marco.. And the," she hesitates then rolls her eyes giving Law a similar word, "-kids."

Law's brow is creased as he tried to make sense of his patient. "Marco and Ace are tired and not seriously injured. No stitches or broken bones. The children are…" he stops. Mori did instruct him to not to say anything, but somehow he gets the feeling this did not include his patient, "hurting." He stops.

Axis groans and finally turns her gaze to him, "Lemme guess, Rodger has bone growth in his limbs and shoulder. That's where it always flares up after fights." She shakes her head, "What did Edward break?"

Law is positive Mori did not mean Axis. "Edward shatter the bone close to head of the femur on his left leg and cracked his right patella. There are tiny fractures all over the scapula and clavicle is broken in the center."

Axis groans, "Time to call Ciguatera." She rolls her eyes, "Tell her to bring her the osteologist."

"That's what Mori said she was going to do. I gave them painkillers and went inside their bodies. I've isolated the problems with my abilities and placed them inside their own… space."

"You're the guy who pops people's hearts out right?" she asks.

He nods, "I'm impressed."

"Do they have holes in their bodies?" she winces remembering what someone told her about Trafalgar's abilities.

"No." he shakes his head, "I've isolated inside of their bodies."

Axis nods frowning.

"You seemed very unconcerned about your bones." Law frowns voicing his concern.

Axis looks at him, "Should I be? They're normal at fifty percent." She raises an eyebrow at him, "But I think over the last several weeks it was more like eighty percent. I was so stiff."

Law continues to sit there staring at Axis, "That's not normal." He leans back away from her, "I know you're a kairoseki. Their bones are considered ridiculously light, but yours can barely support you."

"No they support me just fine." She seems confused, then her mouth opens, "Oh… wait. Sorry. You're asking why are they so light?"

He nods slowly. Maybe all the lights are not on upstairs.

"Sorry. Be more direct." She orders politely, "My guardian is the octopus."

Law's facial muscles visibly relax and he lets out the breath he was holding in, "Ah." He says.

Bodies are strange and especially for kairoseki. Since their physical being can be altered depending on whom they work with sometimes they do not have traits of their species. In this case, a human with unstable bones supports itself fine while it wonders around. Not something that generally works.

Octopi are known not to have bones and the guardian, while not officially known by the general public, is named Octavin. This octopus guardian of the deep more than likely alerted the body of his trainee while teaching this kairoseki to survive. The lack of bones in octopus meshed with the human skeleton to form a semi-solid calcium mass. While asleep, Law had performed an… 'x-ray' of sorts.

He combined his abilities and took apart his patient and discovered the extra calcification hidden in the body. The most disturbing attribute was the realization that this was actually a genetic malfunction called Fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva or FOP. Due to the constant removal of bones from Axis's brutal bone breaking technique (the Navy referred to as "Bone Puppet") her FOP was largely ignored.

Instead of freezing her body in awkward positions and slowly encasing her into a bone coffin, the disease itself mutated again. This time, FOP started growing bones where the old ones had been. It replaced and built up new framework, but was continually adding to the foundation and now he knew that it was pliable because of the octpus guardian's training.

The constant adding, no doubt, is what protected Axis from overusing her abilities and destroying the skull. The cranial bones were the only bones never touched by her abilities, although the vertebrae had been fused several times. (Law knew this from the cuts and indents of the bones.) Apparently the protection of the brain was still seen as the most vital function.

Law had hypothesized all of this and if his prediction was true, this woman was actually one of the few kairoseki who were actually built durable enough to withstand torture. He had no doubt there were reasons for her survival and that made her an interesting subject to study, but he also knew what he had been informed while working as a member of the privateers; Gol D. Axis was an unstable war of morbid confetti and drugs. Which ever was the moment would depend on what someone would work with.

Axis leaned against the chair, watching him with a blank expression. It was very disconcerting.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Law said finally, he straightens and looks a silent Bepo, "Bring her upstairs."

"What?" Axis asks stupidly.

"I don't want you to over do it. Sleep will help prevent any problems." He walks away and shuffles through a case sitting on the near by table, "I'll give you a sedative to prevent aggravation of your injuries."

Axis frowns as the Bear picks her up like a toy, "Now hang on! I'm fine!"

He walks over, "Sleep." He insists and his hand lashes out like a snake. The injection of the sedative is fast and the hypodermic needle is pulled out the moment she begins to react.

She rubs desperately at the pinprick spot, "What the hell?" she mutters and looks up at him in confusion.

The expression has been there the entire examination and with two blinks she is suddenly dopey.

He watches her go limp over Bepo's shoulder and Law caps the needle.

* * *

Axis is surprised to find her brother staring across from her when she wakes up. He lies on the pillow nearest on top of the blankets with a solemn stare.

She attempts to move, but finds her joints solid and unmovable. Then comes the memory of the fight in the town and an earlier encounter with Dr. Trafalgar Law.

"Do you need to sit up?" Ace asks quietly.

"No." she answers, "I just couldn't figure out why you were here."

Ace reaches out touches his sister's face. She can't draw away from him so he takes advantage of the moment. His abilities turn into ashes and his body feels cold, "I was scared." He says.

"Of what?" Axis rolls her eyes, "Marco had your back, Atlas had the kids-."

"I was scared you were killed." He confesses, "I've only just started to get to know you. There's so much I don't know. I was scared." Now his hands flops on the mattress and feels the light poke of odd bones in her shoulder, "And I didn't know about…all of this." He applies a little pressure to the bone.

"I'm hard to kill, thankfully." Axis groans, "And don't be dramatic Ace. Fibrodysplasia Ossificans Progressiva might kill anyone else, but I have ways of taking care of it." She shakes her head a little, "Beside you've gotta kid. That's your priority."

Ace purses his lips, "I may have a kid, but I also have sister who is a kairoseki." He sighs, "I don't really know what it means, but you should have told me. About all of this." He moves his hand to her neck and flinches. Where there should be soft flesh, there is a hard boney structure, "I'mean why do I have find all this out from your friends? Why can't you just be upfront? I'm not gonna just toss you to the sharks because I don't like what I hear."

When Axis's bones come back in, they come back with a vengeance everyone had to be afraid of. The soft muscle that had been left from the technique she used to destroy the Navy soldiers, had been overgrown as bone. Her Uncle Adam, Dr. Siphonophore, had shrugged and promised to break the muscles. Ace had been informed the hard tissue would realign with no extra aid.

"Having you worry is detestable." She answers matter-of-factly. Mentally she makes notes to kill off Mori and Gavroche. It was not as her companions had to tell the truth and the pair did not have to give answers. Nevertheless they did and it was out of that viler thing called concern.

Ace laughs, "Really? Really? What the hell."

"There's no reason to fret." Grumbles Axis looking away.

"Why?" he sighs again. It is a loosing battle. His concern is clouding his better judgment.

"Because I can't control it, at least not now, and you can't control it! Why worry?" Ace frowns at the mattress, "I'mean what do you want me to do?"

"Tell me everything! Tell me whatever you can think of!"

"No." she says shortly.

Ace crosses his arms and lays on them, "At least give me some clue of what I'm dealing with."

Axis inhales and turns her head into the blanket. She lets out a muffled groan. Everyone had a right to his or her own destiny. Everyone has a right to know what they're up against. She looks at him.

Ace knows he's won. That look that he saw on his Grandfather's resigned face on the day of his execution is mimicked in Axis's tired gaze.

"My name on paper is Gol D. Axis. Where I am from up North, the last name is interchanged with Siphonophore since it is my mother's family surname." She purses her lips and continues, "I'm twenty-three with high paranoia and insomnia. My anxiety is through the roof and I severely depressed to the point where my antisocial personality shines the brightest." She looks at Ace who has not interrupted, "And I take copious amount of medicine to control all of this. But every now and then I run out or forget and have withdrawal."

Ace nods to show he his listening.

"I am kairoseki or at least my bones are. I have been apart of the torture operation since I was nine. I am among the top ten percent that are valued for our strength. When I die my bones would make a good weapon." She sighs, "The Navy has caught me off and on, but I still escape." She sucks on her cheek, "I'm scared of spiders, falling in love, and having something that can be taken. I like anatomy because it's practically the same for everyone and while I am specialized as a medical illustrator I am used a lot to examine bones."

Ace shifts a little, but still says nothing.

"But my job when I am home up north…" she groans and then says, "I am an autopsy specialist. I take people apart so my cousins, the morticians, can make people ready for burial." Ace's eyes blinked rapidly, "I would like nothing better than to stay there, but I can't simply ignore the suffering of other kairoseki."

"You work in morgue?"

"Yeah. An older cousin is a pathologist, another is an embalmer, another still is a mortician, and I am a morgue assistant… more or less." She looks at him again, "I have plenty of subjects to use to draw medical illustrations…"

Ace laughs. What was he expecting? Certainly not this, but it makes him happy. None of her friends told him she worked in a morgue. She told him.

"What?"

He shakes his head, "Okay."

"Okay?" she responds.

"Okay I get it." He says gently, "I wouldn't tell anyone I worked in a morgue either. Most people don't wanna deal with death."

She shrugs.

Ace can see she appreciates his understanding, "And we're family." He wraps an arm around her pulling her close to him.

Axis looks sideways at the dark curls poking her eyelashes.

She sighs, resigned, "Yeah… we're family." She agrees.


End file.
